La guerra de las especies
by Hadelqui
Summary: El mismísimo Satanás se ha apoderado del mundo, y  solo aquella mitad humana mitad vampira podrá hacer algo. Cuando Reneé dio a luz a Isabella, hija del vampiro Charlie, nunca pensó cual sería su destino. No pensó que aquel vampiro pudiera ayudarlas.. ExB
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Hace mil años el mundo se regía por la violencia y la espada, era una época de oscurantismo, un mundo de terror, la era de los seres tenebrosos. Dichos seres eran considerados demonios, criaturas mandadas por el mismísimo Satán para hacer daño a la humanidad, y tenían razón, Satán había empezado una guerra contra los humanos, favoritos de Dios, dispuesto a controlarlos y subordinarlos.

Durante mucho tiempo, las criaturas de la oscuridad cumplieron fielmente las órdenes de su señor, orgullosos de ser los elegidos para llevar a cabo ese cometido. Los humanos fueron doblegados a la voluntad del maligno, y lo reconocieron como el único señor, haciendo que se convirtiera en amo absoluto de toda la Tierra.

Los humanos fueron obligados a ejercer de esclavos, servían a los demás sin queja alguna porque si una criatura de la noche era agredida por un humano, ese humano condenaría a cien más a la muerte.

Al principio, las criaturas de la oscuridad disfrutaban con esa situación, les divertía ver a los humanos, tan arrogantes como habían sido, humillándose y sirviéndoles. Pero tras cientos de años, algunos empezaron a ver aquella forma de tratar a los humanos como un barbarismo, como una forma horripilante de vivir y se revelaron.

Algunos vampiros, lincántropos y ogros decidieron plantarle cara al sistema, luchar por la vida de los humanos. Ephraim Black, jefe licántropo de la tribu Quileute, era el líder de la revelión, él condujo a sus lobos y guió a los vampiros y ogros a una lucha encarnizada por la liberación de los humanos.

La lucha duró mucho tiempo, acabando con numerosas bajas de ambos ejércitos, la rebelión sabía como combatir y plantar cara a las criaturas de la noche, por ello, el mismísimo Satán se vio obligado a participar en la lucha, cruzó el campo de batalla, se plantó ante Ephraim Black y le arrancó la cabeza de un solo movimiento.

Movidos por la furia de su señor, las criaturas de la noche se animaron y volvieron a atacar a los rebeldes, haciendo que tuvieran que esconderse en las profundidades de las montañas, donde aun hoy en día permanecen.

Hay una antigua leyenda que dice, que una noche de luna llena, tras la hora del Crepúsculo, una mujer humana, desposada en secreto por una criatura de la noche, traerá al mundo una niña híbrida, una niña capaz de controlar los dos mundos. Esa niña estará marcada por la luna, su marca hará que se la reconozca como la elegida y será la encargada de liberar a los humanos y de hacer justicia en un mundo de oscuridad.

Los rebeldes, conocedores de esa leyenda, y creyendo fervientemente en ella, esperaron pacientes a que llegara el momento en el que la luna fuera testigo del nacimiento de la elegida, y cuando ella estuviera preparada, entonces, volverían a levantarse en armas contra el que una vez fue su señor.

**Hola, esta es mi nueva historia, se que es un poco extraña, pero os aseguro que tiene mucha dedicación, llevo con ella casi 6 meses y aun no la he terminado.**

**Os dejo un pequeño avance, que no revela mucho, pero que es el verdadero comienzo de la elegida:**

**_"-Es una niña- Le dijo una de las mujeres- Tienes una hija._**

**_ Un rayo de luz de luna se posó en la pequeña cuando fue depositada en los brazos de su madre, por el tejado se filtraba aquel rayo, marcando el cuello de la pequeña con una pequeña luna menguante._**

**_ -Isabella, mi pequeña Isabella._**

**_ -Descansa, debes recuperar fuerzas- Le dijo la mujer, cogiéndole a la niña y tumbándola a su lado- Las dos estáis a salvo, no debes preocuparte de nada._**

**_ Reneé observaba a su niña, sana y viva, aunque el mundo se acabara, sabía que su pequeña saldría adelante, lo sabía, algo en su interior le decía que ella no perecería, que el destino le guardaba un sino grandioso._**

**_Cerró los ojos y entró en un profundo sueño, ese sueño parecía tan real que la estremecía, pero no podía despertar por mucho que lo intentara. En el sueño, Charlie, su amado vampiro, era arrastrado hasta la presencia del mismísimo Satán, allí, encadenado con cadenas de fuego, dos guardias le obligaban a arrodillarse ante su amo._**

**_ -Mi señor, este vampiro os ha traicionado, se ha purificado y apesta a humano._**

**_ -¿Un purificado?- La voz de Satán se escuchaba tenebrosa y espectral, te atravesaba hasta el alma con cada palabra- ¿Como es posible que uno de mis siervos se purifique y sea capaz de volver sabiendo lo que le espera?_**

**_ -He vuelto porque no tengo nada que esconder, estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho._**

**_ -¿Con que no tienes nada que esconder?- Satán se levantó de su trono y se acercó a él, lo observó detenidamente, le obligó a levantar la mirada y contempló aquellos ojos que irradiaban una luz divina- Estás ocultando el verdadero motivo de tu purificación, lo veo en tus ojos- Sonrió Satán- ¡Ya no puedes mentir igual que antes!_**

**_ -Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, de mis labios no saldrá nada más porque no hay más que contar._**

**_ -Puede que de tus labios no- Satán puso su rostro a la misma altura que el de Charlie, haciendo que lo mirara a sus llameantes ojos amarillos tras esos párpados rojos- Pero tu cabeza si me dirá lo que quiero saber- Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Charlie y apretó con sus dedos, quemando cada lugar en el que estaba tocando. Charlie empezó a gritar de dolor mientras Satán veía en su mente todo lo que había sucedido, hasta que lo soltó- Con que desposado con una humana- Todos los presentes pusieron cara de asco y lo miraron horrorizados- Este vampiro ha quebrantado las leyes- Cogió a Charlie del cuello- Se ha desposado con una humana y la ha llevado a la tierra sagrada para salvar su vida y la de la criatura que hay en su seno, por ello merece morir- Todos los que estaban allí gritaron al unísono para que lo matara- ¡Iremos a las tierras sagradas y reclamaremos a la criatura que haya nacido de este vampiro y esa humana! ¡Si no nos la dan, la tomaremos por la fuerza! ¡Ya es hora de que les demostremos a esos humanos que las cosas sagradas no pueden protegerlos siempre!- Acto seguido, Satán apretó el cuello de Charlie y automáticamente, este desapareció convirtiéndose en un montón de polvo."_**

**Espero que os guste, si llegais a los 10 reviews subo el siguiente.**

**NOs leemos en el próximo**


	2. 1º La marca de la luna

**1º- La marca de la luna**

Era una silenciosa noche de luna llena, el crepúsculo estaba cerca, Charlie Swan, vampiro puro, corría por el bosque con una humana en su regazo, aquella humana aguantaba como podía el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, intentando no ser detectados.

Llegaron a las tierras prohibidas, tierras donde se encontraban los pocos humanos libres que existían, los humanos que vivían en las tierras sagradas, en los cementerios antiguos que habían sido purificados con agua bendita.

Charlie esperó a que apareciera uno de ellos, debía darse prisa, no tardarían en descubrirle y si para entonces permanecía junto a la humana sería el final para ambos.

Una sombra se acercó a ellos, otro grupo de sombras estaba más alejado pero observándolos con interés. La primera sombra se puso ante ellos, era un hombre de mediana edad, con túnica negra y un crucifijo colgando en el pecho.

-¿A que has venido diablo?

-He venido a salvarla- Les mostró a la mujer- Ella está apunto de dar a luz a mi hijo, y si descubren que el bebé es medio vampiro la matarán a ella y al bebé.

-¿Y por que deberíamos ayudarte nosotros?

-Porque vosotros creéis en el amor y yo la amo con todo mi corazón- Juntó su frente con la de ella- No quiero que ella muera, os lo suplico, apiadaos de ella y del niño que espera y acogedlos, cuidad de ellos, no les permitáis venir a este reino, no les permitáis morir.

-¿Estás dispuesto a asumir el precio de lo que pides?

-Haré lo que sea por ayudarles- Miró fijamente al hombre, mostrándole su convicción. Se escuchó un ruido y Charlie se giró- Ya vienen, por favor, acógela.

-La acogemos, pero a cambio tú deberás purificarte con nuestra agua.

-Lo haré, lo que sea, pero llevaosla ya- Otro de los hombres se acercó y se llevó a la mujer en brazos, alejándola de allí- Te quiero Reneé, no lo olvides nunca.

-Yo también te quiero- Le respondió ella en un susurro.

-Agacha tu cabeza- Charlie agachó la cabeza- Yo te purifico en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo- El hombre dejó caer el agua bendita sobre el vampiro, un humillo blanquecino salió de su cabeza y en cuanto Charlie levantó la mirada, en sus ojos se veía un brillo diferente- Ahora márchate y enfréntate a tu destino.

-Muchas gracias.

Charlie se alejó de allí a toda prisa, los que iban por allí no tardarían en descubrir su rastro y ver que era lo que pasaba, descubrirían que había sido purificado pero con un poco de suerte no descubrirían nada más.

-¡Detente vampiro!- Gritó una voz potente, Charlie paró de inmediato- ¿A que apestas?- Se acercó a él y lo olió- ¡Un purificado! ¡Félix, acércate! ¡Tenemos un purificado!

-¿Un vampiro santurrón?- Rió enérgicamente Félix al ponerse junto a ellos- ¿Eso existe Demetri?

-No, no existen porque los matamos en cuanto aparecen.

-¿Por que motivo te has purificado vampiro?- Félix lo cogió del cuello y lo elevó- ¿Qué has hecho para necesitar una purificación?

-Nada, simplemente me he purificado.

-¿Con que nada?- Demetri se acercó a sus ropas- Apestas a humano- Demetri se quedó meditando unos minutos- Llevémoslo a nuestro señor Satán, él sabrá que debemos hacer.

Charlie se puso más pálido si eso era posible, su cuerpo se tensó, pero no podía hacer o decir nada, no podía hacer nada que delatara lo que había sucedido.

Mientras, en aquella tierra santa, las mujeres se concentraban alrededor de Reneé, ayudándola a dar a luz, acompañándola en el dolor y en el esfuerzo. Un grito desgarrador se apoderó de la estancia cuando hizo el último esfuerzo y se hizo el silencio, poco después un llanto inhundó la estancia.

-Es una niña- Le dijo una de las mujeres- Tienes una hija.

Un rayo de luz de luna se posó en la pequeña cuando fue depositada en los brazos de su madre, por el tejado se filtraba aquel rayo, marcando el cuello de la pequeña con una pequeña luna menguante.

-Isabella, mi pequeña Isabella.

-Descansa, debes recuperar fuerzas- Le dijo la mujer, cogiéndole a la niña y tumbándola a su lado- Las dos estáis a salvo, no debes preocuparte de nada.

Reneé observaba a su niña, sana y viva, aunque el mundo se acabara, sabía que su pequeña saldría adelante, lo sabía, algo en su interior le decía que ella no perecería, que el destino le guardaba un sino grandioso.

Cerró los ojos y entró en un profundo sueño, ese sueño parecía tan real que la estremecía, pero no podía despertar por mucho que lo intentara. En el sueño, Charlie, su amado vampiro, era arrastrado hasta la presencia del mismísimo Satán, allí, encadenado con cadenas de fuego, dos guardias le obligaban a arrodillarse ante su amo.

-Mi señor, este vampiro os ha traicionado, se ha purificado y apesta a humano.

-¿Un purificado?- La voz de Satán se escuchaba tenebrosa y espectral, te atravesaba hasta el alma con cada palabra- ¿Como es posible que uno de mis siervos se purifique y sea capaz de volver sabiendo lo que le espera?

-He vuelto porque no tengo nada que esconder, estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho.

-¿Con que no tienes nada que esconder?- Satán se levantó de su trono y se acercó a él, lo observó detenidamente, le obligó a levantar la mirada y contempló aquellos ojos que irradiaban una luz divina- Estás ocultando el verdadero motivo de tu purificación, lo veo en tus ojos- Sonrió Satán- ¡Ya no puedes mentir igual que antes!

-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, de mis labios no saldrá nada más porque no hay más que contar.

-Puede que de tus labios no- Satán puso su rostro a la misma altura que el de Charlie, haciendo que lo mirara a sus llameantes ojos amarillos tras esos párpados rojos- Pero tu cabeza si me dirá lo que quiero saber- Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Charlie y apretó con sus dedos, quemando cada lugar en el que estaba tocando. Charlie empezó a gritar de dolor mientras Satán veía en su mente todo lo que había sucedido, hasta que lo soltó- Con que desposado con una humana- Todos los presentes pusieron cara de asco y lo miraron horrorizados- Este vampiro ha quebrantado las leyes- Cogió a Charlie del cuello- Se ha desposado con una humana y la ha llevado a la tierra sagrada para salvar su vida y la de la criatura que hay en su seno, por ello merece morir- Todos los que estaban allí gritaron al unísono para que lo matara- ¡Iremos a las tierras sagradas y reclamaremos a la criatura que haya nacido de este vampiro y esa humana! ¡Si no nos la dan, la tomaremos por la fuerza! ¡Ya es hora de que les demostremos a esos humanos que las cosas sagradas no pueden protegerlos siempre!- Acto seguido, Satán apretó el cuello de Charlie y automáticamente, este desapareció convirtiéndose en un montón de polvo.

Reneé se levantó sudando y gritando, sus gritos hicieron llorar a la niña que dormía a su lado. Las mujeres se acercaron corriendo, preocupadas por aquellos gritos de agonía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Vienen hacía aquí!- Estaba desesperada- ¡Van a matarnos a todos!

-¿De que hablas? Ha sido solo un sueño.

-No es un sueño, ellos vienen, nos matarán y se llevarán a mi pequeña- Reneé cogió a su hija en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho- ¡No pueden llevársela!

-Eso es imposible...

-Calla mujer- Habló un hombre anciano entrando en la habitación- Lo que esta mujer a visto en su sueño es la verdad, porque también lo he visto yo en el mío- Se sentó al borde de la cama y observó a la niña- Quieren a esta niña porque temen la profecía.

-¿La profecía? Eso no es más que un cuento para niños.

-¡No es ningún cuento!- Gritó el hombre- ¿Como crees que hemos sobrevivido todos estos años? ¿Acaso crees que esos diablos nos dejan salir de vez en cuando a cazar?- La mujer iba a responder pero el anciano le cortó- Una vez a la semana, los diablos de las montañas nos suministran lo que necesitamos, ellos están en contra de lo que hace el señor de la oscuridad, gracias a ellos estamos nosotros aquí, y ellos nos ayudan porque creen en la profecía, creen que un bebé nacido una noche de luna llena como esta, será marcado por la luna con una marca como la que tiene la niña en su cuello- Mostró la marca- Y que ese bebé será el elegido para ayudarnos a todos.

-¿Como puedes creer cosas contadas por diablos?

-Porque esos diablos son los que consiguieron liberarnos a los pocos que quedamos, somos los descendientes de los humanos a los que ellos liberaron- El hombre miró el cielo desde la ventana- Están cerca, no hay tiempo que perder- Se incorporó y cogió a Reneé, obligándola a ponerse en pie- Debes marchar hacia las montañas oscuras, corre, no pares, ellos te encontraran.

-Ella no puede caminar, acaba de dar a luz, se desangrará antes de llegar.

-Debe huir cuanto antes o el destino estará sentenciado- Dijo el anciano.

-Lo haré, salvaré a mi pequeña- Reneé la cogió bien fuerte- Dime por donde debo ir.

-Sal por la puerta trasera y dirígete al bosque oscuro, atraviésalo sin mirar hacia atrás, da igual lo que escuches, corre y no pares, al salir del bosque habrá dos cuevas, entra por la de la derecha y camina por su interior, ellos te localizarán dentro y sabrán que hacer -El sonido de alarma resonó en todo el cementerio- ¡Corre y no mires atrás!

Reneé salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sangraba debido al parto, pero no le importaba, necesitaba poner a su hija a salvo, corrió hacia el bosque y se internó en él sin mirar atrás, escuchó los gritos de las personas que la habían ayudado pero no paró, siguió corriendo. Las ramas de los árboles se movían tras ella a gran velocidad, alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero no podía parar, debía llegar a esas cuevas. Llegó al final del camino y vio las dos cuevas, se apresuró a ir por la de la derecha y corrió a oscuras por su interior. Pero tras una larga carrera, su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y su vista se nublaba, intentó continuar, debía salvar a su pequeña, pero no pudo más, todo se volvió negro y su cuerpo se desplomó.

**Hola a todos,**

**muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado la introducción, se que parece un poco extraña, pero os aseguro que la historia tiene de todo, pronto saldrán los personajes tanto queremos todos, os lo aseguro.**

**A ver si este capítulo os gusta más.**

**Pasaros también por "Prisionero de los secretos"**

**Nos leemos**


	3. 2º La llegada de la elegida

**2º La llegada de la elegida**

El olor de la sangre llegó hasta él, se levantó del lugar en el que estaba y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia el origen de aquel olor. Era su turno de guardia y no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien que tuviera sangre corriendo por sus venas fuera hasta allí.

Conforme se iba acercando al origen de aquel olor tan delicioso para él, pudo comprobar que había más olores allí, vampiros al servicio del maligno estaban intentando atrapar al portador de aquella sangre. Hubo un tercer olor, un olor desconocido para él, era embriagador como el de la sangre pero no hacia que su garganta ardiera como ocurría con la sangre humana.

Siguió corriendo y por fin llegó, una mujer corría hacia el interior de la cueva con un bebé en su regazo, la mujer sangraba abundantemente y por su aspecto no duraría mucho, a poca distancia de ella se podía escuchar a sus perseguidores. Él no lo dudó ni por un segundo, corrió hasta la mujer que estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, la cogió al vuelo, se aseguró de que la pequeña no corriera peligro y la escondió entre unas rocas, después volvió al centro de la cueva y esperó a que llegaran los vampiros que perseguían a la mujer y a la niña.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Preguntó uno de los vampiros al verlo allí parado.

-Alguien que no quiere problemas.

-Aparta de nuestro camino, estamos persiguiendo a una humana traidora- Ordenó el otro vampiro- Nuestro señor lo ordena.

-Yo no tengo ningún amo- Habló seriamente- Y vosotros no vais a pasar de aquí.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Los dos vampiros se abalanzaron contra él a la vez, cada uno por un flanco diferente, pero él era mucho más rápido y logró esquivarlos sin dificultad, los dos vampiros tuvieron un choque muy fuerte, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte estrépito.

Él se acercó a los dos vampiros aun en el suelo, les colocó las manos en las cabezas y apretó con fuerza, ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe y se les pusieron en blanco.

-Ahora vais a salir de aquí y vais a olvidar lo que ha ocurrido, además impediréis que nadie más vuelva a acercarse por aquí, y si os preguntan sobre la mujer diréis que la habéis buscado a fondo pero no hay rastro de ella. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- Respondieron los dos antes de que Edward los soltara, automáticamente los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el exterior como si fueran unos zombies, sin mirar atrás y sin decir nada.

Él se giró, sacó a la mujer y a la niña de entre las rocas, donde las había dejado y las cargó hacia el lado contrario, aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó al otro lado de la barrera. Llevó a la mujer a una zona apartada, la tumbó en una superficie plana, cogió a la niña y se apartó de ella rápidamente.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Es una urgencia!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó cuando llegó hasta él.

-No he sido yo, percibí el olor de su sangre cuando ella estaba huyendo de unos vampiros sometidos- Explicó sin dejar de mirar a la niña- Huía con esta niña entre sus brazos, creo que sangra porque acaba de traerla al mundo.

-Sal de aquí con la niña, yo me encargaré de la mujer.

Él salió de allí con la pequeña entre sus brazos, caminó por los pasillos de piedra hasta llegar a la gran explanada que hacía la función de salón principal, caminó hasta el centro donde estaban los demás.

-¿Qué traes ahí Edward?

-Una pequeña... No se que es exactamente, su madre es humana y corre sangre por sus venas pero hay algo distinto en ella, hay algo diferente- Dijo embelesado por la carita de la pequeña dormida en su regazo- Tiene algo que no me permite dejar de mirarla...

-Déjame verla.

Edward se la acercó a Esme lentamente, ella miró a la pequeña y vio los ojos de Edward, en ellos había un brillo especial, un brillo que solo había visto una vez en toda su existencia, el día que Carlisle decidió rebelarse contra Satán y salvar a todos los que pudiera, ya fueran humanos, ogros, licántropos o vampiros.

Había más criaturas en aquel lugar, un grupo de licántropos se acercó a ver a la pequeña, ellos también percibían la diferencia de su esencia, el olor era muy distinto al de los humanos y eso les extrañaba enormemente.

-Esta niña tiene un destino especial, es única- Comentó el líder de los licántropos- Podemos esperar grandes cosas de ella.

-¿Te refieres a la profecía Billy?- Preguntó Esme viendo la cara de admiración con la que él observaba a la niña- ¿Crees que esta niña es la elegida?

-No lo creo, estoy convencido de ello, ella nos llevará a la victoria contra el maligno.

-¡Ella no se acercará a ese lugar mientras yo la proteja!- Escupió Edward apartándose de ellos, ocultando a la niña entre sus brazos- ¡Nadie la obligará a ello!

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres tú para decidir algo tan importante como eso! ¡Hemos esperado la llegada de esa niña desde hace siglos!

-¡Callaos todos!- Gritó Carlisle apareciendo en aquella estancia rápidamente- ¡No quiero escuchar una sola palabra más!

-Lo lamento Carlisle- Se disculpó Edward recuperando la calma.

-Definitivamente, la humana que has traído es la madre de la niña, Edward- Explicó Carlisle- No hará ni tres horas que ha llegado al mundo esta pequeña- La cogió de los brazos de Edward- Y puedo decir casi con absoluta seguridad que es medio vampira, es una híbrida, mezcla de las dos razas, humana y vampira.

-¿Es eso posible?- Billy observó a la pequeña sorprendido- ¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Lo estaré cuando la mujer recupere la consciencia y nos cuente que es lo que ha sucedido, el porqué la estaban persiguiendo.

-Carlisle, tú que eres el más sabio de todos los que estamos aquí, el que nos dio la libertad junto al gran Ephraim Black, y por tanto, líder indiscutible de todos nosotros, ¿crees que esta niña es la de la profecía?

-Lo es- Respondió una voz femenina desde una de las sombras, de entre ellas apareció una vampira con una túnica envolviéndola por completo, ocultando su rostro con una capucha- Esa niña será la que nos guíe hacia la victoria.

-¡Sabía que era ella! ¡Hay que prepararla! ¡Hay que entrenarla en cuanto tenga capacidades...!

-No- Le cortó la vampira encapuchada- Ella misma iniciará su entrenamiento cuando encuentre al que será su compañero eterno, hasta entonces se la debe criar y educar como una niña normal y corriente- Señaló la marca de su cuello- Ella sabrá quien es su compañero porque la marca de su cuello aparecerá en el de él cuando ambos estén preparados, y hasta entonces tú- Señaló a Edward- Tú serás su guardián, tú la encontraste porque ella te eligió a ti para ello.

-Haré lo que sea por ella.

-¿¡Y hasta entonces que!- Se quejó Billy mirando a la vampira seriamente- ¿¡Nos quedamos de brazos cruzados porque tú lo dices!

-¡Mucho cuidado con lo que dices licántropo!- La vampira se quitó la capucha y lo miró a los ojos con ira- ¡Sabes que puedo matarte con un solo movimiento de mi cabeza!

-Cálmate Alice, todos estamos un poco nerviosos con la llegada de esta niña, Billy se comportará como es debido, ¿a que si?

-Por supuesto- Se relajó un poco ante la intimidación de la vampira adivina.

-Vuelve a tus aposentos Alice, enviaré a Jasper a que te haga compañía.

Alice miró una última vez a la pequeña sonriente, viendo lo que sería en el futuro, después miró a Billy con frialdad y desapareció de allí, dejando un silencio sepulcral en la estancia.

**Hola!**

**Gracias por la cantidad de reviews, espero que la historia no os decepcione.**

**Ya han salido algunos personajes, aun faltan muchos por salir, por supuesto, y como veis, no todos tienen los mismos poderes que siempre, y los que los tienen no son exactamente iguales.**

**¿Que os ha parecido Edward? ¿Y Alice?**

**Espero vuestros reviews, ansiosa por ver vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	4. 3º La historia de Charlie y Reneé

**3º La historia de Charlie y Reneé**

Reneé abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía débil y moribunda, hubiera permanecido quieta intentando recuperar fuerzas de no haberse dado cuenta de que algo faltaba junto a ella, alguien que era su vida entera.

-¡ISABELLA!- Gritó incorporándose de golpe, mirando en todas las direcciones, sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera su pequeña, pero ella no estaba allí, no estaba en aquel lugar.

-Cálmate humana- Respondió una vampira acercándose a ella lentamente- Debes descansar.

-¡No hasta que encuentre a mi hija! ¿¡Donde está mi hija!

-Está a salvo, aquí no corre ningún peligro, ni ella ni tú misma- Le explicó con calma aquella vampira- Mi nombre es Rosalie, me han encargado que cuide de ti hasta que estés recuperada y puedas hablar y explicar porqué estás aquí.

-Déjame ver a mi pequeña, te lo suplico, necesito verla.

-Eso no es posible, tengo órdenes de no dejarte salir de aquí hasta que estés completamente recuperada- Respondió tajantemente la vampira.

-¡ISABELLA! ¡ISABELLA!- Empezó a gritar Reneé intentando levantarse del lugar en el que estaba- ¡ISABELLA!- Rosalie la cogió de las muñecas para impedir que se levantara, Reneé empezó a llorar de frustración al ver que no conseguía soltarse, pero le daba igual, ella se resistía y gritaba sin parar.

-¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí?

-Esme- Rosalie soltó a Reneé y realizó una reverencia- La humana quería salir de aquí y tengo órdenes de no permitírselo hasta que esté recuperada.

-Lo se, Rosalie, sal fuera y haz llamar a Carlisle, yo hablaré con ella- Rosalie asintió y salió, dejando a Esme y a Reneé a solas- No debes tener miedo, Rosalie solo estaba cumpliendo con su obligación, se toma muy en serio sus deberes- Se sentó junto a ella y acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza- Cálmate, tu hija está bien, pronto la verás, haré que te la traigan para que la veas.

-¡Quiero verla ahora! ¡Devolvedme a mi hija! ¡No pienso dejar que me la arrebatéis!

-Nadie pretende arrebatarte a la niña, te lo aseguro- Sonrió Esme con sinceridad- Solo queremos saber que ha sucedido, no es muy común que una humana venga hasta nosotros en las condiciones en las que lo hiciste tú.

-¡Por favor! ¡Dadme a mi hija!

-Se que no lo entiendes ahora, que lo más importante para ti es la pequeña, yo no soy madre, es muy extraño que un vampiro, ya sea varón o hembra, pueda procrear, pero ansío que llegue el día que eso ocurra- Le explicó- Sin embargo, hay algunos de mi especie que son como mis propios hijos y haría lo que fuera por ellos- Reneé la escuchó con atención, seguía llorando pero parecía más calmada- Te prometo que tendrás a tu hija en brazos lo antes posible, solo debes tener paciencia.

Carlisle entró en la sala donde estaban ellas, vio como Esme consolaba a la humana que no dejaba de llorar. Se acercó a ellas y se agachó, quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar- La saludó- Siento haber apartado a tu hija pero estabas en unas condiciones muy malas, debía ocuparme de ti, ¿lo entiendes?- Reneé asintió- ¿Como te encuentras?

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Es normal, perdiste mucha sangre- Le informó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Que hizo que esos vampiros corrieran tras de ti en tu condición?

-Yo vivía en el reino oscuro, vivía como esclava de una familia de vampiros puros, toda mi familia ha sido esclava de la familia Swan desde hace generaciones- Comenzó a narrar lentamente- Cuando tenía 16 años, Charlie Swan, el último descendiente de esa familia, con más de doscientos años en su haber, me hizo acompañarle a sus aposentos y dijo estar enamorado de mi, dijo querer convertirme en su protegida...

-Nunca he oído que un sometido se haya enamorado de una humana- La cortó Esme algo sorprendida por lo que contaba- ¿Seguro que no intentaba morderte o matarte?

-Eso pensé yo al principio, pero él era mi amo, podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo así que no me quejé y esperé a que llegara mi final, pero nunca llegó, los años fueron pasando y él cada vez me aislaba más del mundo en el que vivía, así llegó a convencerme de que decía la verdad y accedí a entregarme a él- Relató con absoluta devoción- Poco después descubrí que esperaba a Isabella, a su hija- Carlisle y Esme se quedaron estáticos, eso era algo único- Él me escondió, me ocultó todo el tiempo que pudo, pero se acercaba el momento del alumbramiento y en ese momento se descubriría la procedencia de ese bebé. Cuando comenzaron los dolores del parto, Charlie me cogió en brazos y corrió conmigo hasta los límites del reino oscuro, hasta donde vivían los humanos libres, me entregó a ellos para salvarnos a mi y a la niña a cambio de la purificación de su alma.

-¿Se purificó?- Esme estaba totalmente sorprendida- ¿Realmente lo hizo?

-Así fue, yo vi como lo hacía, lo vi con mis propios ojos antes de verle desaparecer hacia el que iba a ser su final- Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas- Al poco de irse traje a mi hija al mundo y tuve un sueño en el que vi como lo mataban, como decidían ir a por los humanos libres y a por nosotras. Esos humanos me hicieron huir con mi hija, dijeron que era la elegida y que debía correr hacia aquí- Las lágrimas empezaron a correr sin control por sus mejillas- Solo quería salvar a mi hija así que obedecí sin mirar atrás, sin importarme mi dolor ni los gritos de angustia que dejaba a mi espalda cuando fueron atacados, después todo se hizo borroso...

-Ya no debes temer nada- Le aseguró Carlisle abrazándola como un padre- Ellos piensan que habéis muerto y aquí nadie os hará daño a ninguna de las dos. Viviréis con nosotros y entre todos criaremos a tu hija, ella es medio vampira así que tendrá necesidades de nuestra naturaleza.

-¿De verdad vais a dejar que nos quedemos? No tengo nada que ofrecer a cambio.

-No tienes que ofrecernos nada, tu hija y tú sois bienvenidas aquí- Se incorporó y tomó el brazo de Esme- Descansa y recupera fuerzas, cuando vuelvas a despertar haré que te lleven junto a la niña.

-Gracias.

Reneé volvió a tumbarse y Carlisle condujo a Esme fuera de la habitación, Rosalie volvió a entrar y se quedó con Reneé hasta que estuviera recuperada. Ellos fueron a ver a Edward, desde que Alice lo había nombrado su guardián no se había separado de ella en ningún momento, estaba dispuesto a morir por ella si era necesario.

Edward estaba ante un saliente, observando el paisaje nocturno con la pequeña en brazos, la sostenía con un brazo mientras con el otro iba señalando distintos sitios.

-¿Y ves ese saliente que hay a lo lejos? Cuando seas algo más mayor te llevaré a conocer aquel paisaje...

-Edward, ¿qué haces?- Preguntó Esme colocándose a su lado.

-¿Yo?... Nada...

-Pues a mi me parecía que estabas haciendo planes de exploración con Isabella- Sonrió Carlisle colocándose junto a ellos.

-¿Isabella?

-Así dice su madre que se llama- Le respondió- No te encariñes tanto con ella Edward, aun no sabemos que va a suceder, eres su guardián pero no su padre, no lo olvides.

-No lo olvido Carlisle, pero la protegeré cueste lo que cueste.

**Hola!**

**Me alegro de que os esté gustando, se que los capítulos no son muy largos, pero es complicado encontrar conexión entre todo, de todas formas, prometo intentar hacerlos un poco más largos.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿No es Edward encantador?**

**Espero vuestros reviews con muchas ganas.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**


	5. 4º Confiando en los vampiros

**4º Confiando en los vampiros**

Edward permaneció junto a la pequeña hasta que Carlisle acompañó a su madre hasta donde estaban ellos, en ese momento no tuvo más remedio que entregarla, y al hacerlo notó un vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de él mismo.

Carlisle acomodó a la madre de la niña y le cedió una manta para que se abrigara, Edward se colocó a poca distancia, sin perder el contacto visual con la pequeña. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Esme entró con Alice cogida del brazo, tras Alice entraron Rosalie, y dos vampiros más, todos se sentaron alrededor de la niña y su madre humana.

-Bienvenida- La saludó Esme sonriente- Me alegra comprobar que estás mejor y que has podido levantarte.

-Si, me encuentro muy bien, gracias a vosotros.

-Voy a presentarte a los demás, esta que está sentada junto a mi es Alice- Señaló a la vampira que cubría su rostro con una capucha- A Rosalie ya la conoces- Ella asintió- Los dos vampiros que la acompañan son Jasper y Emmet, Jasper es el guardián de Alice y Emmet es el encargado de nuestra seguridad- Ella los miró detenidamente, Jasper le pareció muy serio, su rostro era impasible, sus numerosas cicatrices la asustaban. Emmet era musculoso y grande, imponía mucho su figura, pero su cara era muy risueña, le sorprendió el puesto que ocupaba- Y el que tienes más cerca de ti es Edward.

-¿Solo quedáis vosotros?

-No- Respondió Carlisle mientras todos reían intentando no hacerla sentir incómoda- Somos bastantes más, y no solo vampiros, también hay ogros y licántropos- Le aclaró de inmediato- Yo soy el responsable de que estemos aquí, yo los saqué de la opresión del reino oscuro, Esme es mi compañera, y todos los demás que ves aquí son como mis propios hijos.

-Ya veo- Se quedaron en silencio, y Reneé se percató de que Edward no apartaba la mirada de su hija- ¿Es necesario que la mires de ese modo?

-Si- Dijo cortantemente.

-Edward, se amable- Le regañó Esme.

-Lo lamento Esme.

Alice apretó la mano de Esme con fuerza durante unos minutos, después se levantó y se acercó a Reneé, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, descubrió su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

-Que extraño destino tienes en tu haber- Comenzó a hablar- No puedo ver con claridad tu futuro, humana- Colocó una mano en su frente sin apartar la mirada de ella- Nunca antes me había sucedido algo parecido...

-¿De... De... De que hablas?

-Tienes unos ojos muy peculiares humana- Siguió hablando, ignorando su pregunta- Cada uno de ellos me da un posible futuro para ti, uno de vida y otro de muerte...

-Me estás asustando.

-¡Calla humana! Intento ver en tus ojos- Le ordenó Alice, centrándose más aun en sus orbes marrones- No está claro cual es tu futuro, todo dependerá de tus acciones- La soltó, volvió a colocarse la capucha y ocupó de nuevo su lugar junto a Esme.

-No debes temer a Alice, ella puede ver el futuro- Le informó Esme- Por eso sabemos que tu hija es la elegida, y por eso Edward ha de ser su guardián.

-¿Su guardián?

-Así es- Afirmó él acercándose hasta la pequeña, arrodillándose ante ella- Nunca permitiré que algo malo le suceda.

-¿Por qué él?

-Porque ella lo ha elegido- Habló de nuevo Alice- Tu hija eligió a Edward como su guardián, él y solo él puede desempeñar ese papel.

Sin previo aviso, la niña abrió los ojos, esos ojos marrones llenos de vida y luz miraron fijamente a Edward, extendió su pequeño brazo hacia él hasta tocar su rostro, al hacerlo sonrió, Edward la tomó de los brazos de su madre y la miró fijamente.

-Claro que cuidaré de ti pequeña, no importa quien te persiga, no te abandonaré- Se hizo el silencio- Mi nombre es Edward, y estaré para ti siempre que quieras- Otro silencio- No Bella, ellos tampoco te harán daño.

-¿Bella? ¿Ellos? ¿De que estás hablando?- Preguntó Carlisle algo extrañado por esa actitud de Edward.

-La niña me está hablando, me hace preguntas y yo se las estoy respondiendo. Ella prefiere que la llamen Bella.

-¿Mi hija te está hablando? ¿Como?- Preguntó Reneé sin entender muy bien la situación.

-Mentalmente, se está comunicando conmigo, puede que sea capaz de hacerlo con todos, no lo se.

-Lo hará con todos a su debido momento, ahora solo confía en ti, que eres su guardián- Aseguró Alice- A su madre no necesita hablarle, ellas tienen una conexión especial que hace que se entiendan sin hablar, pero con Edward es un vínculo distinto, hasta que crezca un poco y se sienta segura, solo hablará con Edward- Todos miraron a Edward y a la niña fijamente, asombrados de esa unión que tenían- Debo retirarme ya, pronto amanecerá.

-Bien Alice, Jasper te acompañará- La despidió Esme, Alice se puso en pie y se marchó- Rosalie, haz que arreglen una estancia junto a la de Edward para Reneé y Bella- Rosalie asintió y se marchó también.

-Emmet, refuerza la vigilancia durante algunos días, no sea que alguno de los sometidos husmee demasiado y las descubra- Le ordenó Carlisle y este se marchó- Nosotros nos retiramos también, Edward os llevará hasta vuestra habitación- Carlisle le ofreció el brazo a Esme y esta lo cogió sin esperar- Espero que estés más tranquila y te sientas a salvo.

-Me siento mucho más tranquila ahora que se que mi hija no corre peligro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, mañana te mostraré el resto del lugar y te presentaré a todos los demás- Le informó Carlisle antes de salir de allí.

Edward no dijo nada, no abrió la boca, solo le volvió a entregar a la niña y le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Reneé se envolvió con la manta, abrigando bien a su pequeña, y siguió a Edward por la oscuridad de los pasillos de piedra hasta llegar a una puerta enorme.

-Vosotras dormiréis aquí, yo suelo estar tras las puertas que hay en frente, ya deben haber terminado de arreglarla.

-¿Ya?- Se sorprendió Reneé- Pero si acaban de pedir que lo hagan.

-Los humanos a veces sois muy graciosos y tontos- Rió Edward ante la inocencia de la mujer- Somos muy rápidos, podemos hacer las cosas en un momento, ahora entra, si necesita algo la pequeña avísame.

Reneé asintió y entró en la habitación en silencio, al otro lado habían colocado una cama muy grande y una cuna tallada en madera, era muy hermosa, había una ventana desde la que se veía el amanecer, fue con la niña hasta allí y admiró aquel hermoso paisaje.

-Mira Bella, somos libres, gracias a estos vampiros somos libres.

La niña miró a su madre y sonrió, como había dicho Alice, no necesitaban decirse nada más.

A pesar de haber estado durmiendo un largo rato, Reneé estaba muy cansada, así que colocó a Bella en la cuna color azul celeste que habían colocado para ella y se tumbó en la cama para dormir. No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero cuando despertó el sol estaba cerca del crepúsculo. Se levantó y fue hasta la cuna de la niña, pero ella no estaba allí, asustada corrió fuera y llamó a la habitación de Edward con insistencia.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó él al verla allí con cara de pánico.

-Bella no está... ¡No está!

-Cálmate humana, ella está aquí conmigo- Abrió del todo la puerta y la invitó a pasar, mostrando a la niña sobre la que debía ser su cama, riendo mientras pataleaba al aire- Comenzó a llorar mientras dormías así que la traje conmigo para que no te molestara.

-Eh... Gracias... Supongo...

Edward volvió a tumbarse en la cama, dejando a Bella a su costado, empezó a hacer gestos con la mano, como si quisiera cogerla, Bella en reacción a eso daba grititos divertidos, continuando con aquel juego infantil. Reneé se acercó a ellos y observó como su hija de apenas dos días sonreía y confiaba en aquel ser como si de su propio padre se tratase, y el ver como él era capaz de hacer esas tonterías a pesar de su seriedad le hizo comprender que él nunca la dañaría.

Unos minutos después, Bella quedó dormida profundamente, así que Edward la tapó con una manta y se sentó en la cama, vio como Reneé observaba aquella habitación sombría con detenimiento, pero sin sobresaltarse ante nada de lo que había.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Reneé asintió dirigiendo hacia él la mirada- ¿Como pudiste concebir a la hija de un vampiro? Nunca antes había ocurrido, creía que la mezcla de especies era imposible.

-Todos lo pensábamos, Charlie y yo incluidos, y no se responderte, simplemente sucedió.

-Es que no logro entender como ha podido suceder, eso sin tener en cuenta que te hayas enamorado de un vampiro cuando todos los humanos sienten pánico y repulsión por mi raza- Continuó.

-Después de siglos de esclavitud, los humanos hemos aprendido a dejarnos llevar por las circunstancias.

-Parece increíble que alguien tan dulce como Bella haya surgido de la unión de una humana y un monstruo- Edward volvió a mirar a Bella- Por eso me alegro de que me haya elegido como su guardián, es la primera vez que de verdad siento algo que no sea odio o rencor por alguien que viene de fuera.

-Supongo que habrás sufrido mucho aquí, apartado de todo.

-Eso es algo que por el momento no voy a contarte, aun no confío en ti hasta ese punto- Edward cogió a Bella de la cama, la envolvió en la manta que tenía por encima y se la dio a su madre- Ven, te enseñaré todo el refugio, pero no hagas mucho ruido, ahora la mayoría duermen.

-¿Duermen?

-Así es- Le explicó Edward- Los licántropos y ogros duermen durante el día por si sufrimos un ataque, de ser así, este se produciría por la noche que es cuando los sometidos son más fuertes. Los de mi especie no dormimos pero aprovechamos las horas diurnas para nosotros mismos, reflexionamos, estamos con quienes nos importan... Hasta después del crepúsculo no empieza el movimiento aquí.

-¿Y los humanos? ¿Qué hacen los humanos aquí durante el día?

-¿Los humanos?- Edward rió a carcajada limpia- Eres la primera humana que pisa este lugar, ninguno antes ha confiado tanto en nosotros como para convivir aquí, por eso estaban todos en el cementerio ocultos, nosotros les proporcionamos alimento y ellos sobreviven como pueden a escondidas.

-Lo hacían...

-Eso lo comprobaremos dentro de unos días, cuando no corramos peligro al salir a inspeccionar- Dijo Edward acabando con la conversación.

Salieron de allí y Edward fue mostrándole todo lo que había en "El Refugio", así era como ellos llamaban a su hogar, pasaron por enormes salas independientes, donde se reunían los consejos de cada especie, y después entraron en una sala aun mayor, ahí era donde se unían todos para debatir cosas con Carlisle. Edward le mostró donde dormían los ogros, los licántropos y le explicó que el lugar donde estaban sus habitaciones era también la zona de los vampiros.

Tras ellos escucharon un ruido, se giraron a ver que sucedía porque, como había dicho Edward, aun no era hora de que nadie andara por allí. Al girarse, vieron a un niño pequeño, de unos dos años aproximadamente, caminar por aquel pasillo.

-¿No habías dicho que no hay más humanos?

-Y no los hay, ese niño es un licántropo- Le informó impidiéndole con el brazo que se acercara a él- Es el hijo del jefe de los licántropos, su nombre es Jacob- Edward miró al niño- ¿Qué haces fuera a estas horas? Vuelve con tus padres- Pero el niño se acercó con rapidez hasta ellos, se cogió de las ropas de Reneé y tiró de ella hacia abajo- Deja a la humana y vete- Pero el niño no se movió.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeño?- Reneé se agachó a su altura, haciendo que Bella quedara a la vista del pequeño licántropo- ¿Por qué no obedeces?

-Ella... Ella...- Dijo el niño e intentó tocar a Bella, pero Edward le cogió el brazo con fuerza antes de que lo hiciera, provocando que Jacob diera un fuerte grito y despertara a la niña. Ella miró la escena y le habló a Edward.

-No puedo permitir eso pequeña- Un silencio mientras Edward soltaba al niño- No es seguro para ti- Otro silencio- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bella quiere tocar al licántropo- Edward cogió a Jacob de los brazos y lo acercó hasta Bella- Te lo advierto chucho, como le hagas un solo arañazo te destrozo.

Jacob no dijo nada, no parecía comprender que era lo que decía Edward, miró a Bella a los ojos y sonrió, ella le tocó la mejilla y sonrió también, convirtiéndose así en amigos inseparables.

**Buenas de nuevo, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste el capítulo, se que no es muy largo, pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Por fin apareció Jacob, ¿que papel tendrá en esta historia? No creo que os esperéis lo que tengo pensado para él pero bueno, todo se verá.**

**¿Qué pensáis que va a suceder? El próximo capítulo lo subiré entre esta noche y mañana por la mañana.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews, me han ayudado mucho a escribir este capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	6. 5º Por el bien común

**5º Por el bien común**

-¡Edward!- Gritó Bella saliendo de su habitación en busca de su guardián- ¡Edward!

Edward, al escuchar la llamada desesperada de la niña, salió de inmediato de su habitación y cogió a Bella en brazos, la abrazó mientras ella lloraba y la meció lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? Ahora deberías estar durmiendo.

-No puedo dormir- Se agarró más fuerte a su cuello- Si me duermo, el hombre malo vendrá a por mi y me hará daño en sueños.

-¿Quien te ha dicho semejante barbaridad?

-Jacob- Miró a Edward con la carita empapada en lágrimas, muy preocupada- Me dijo que cada vez que me durmiera vendría el hombre malo a por mi.

-No hay ningún hombre malo- Edward entró en su habitación con Bella en brazos- Pero si te sientes mejor, hoy te dejo que duermas conmigo.

-¿De verdad me dejas?

-De verdad- Le sonrió tumbándola en la cama- Ahora intenta dormir.

Bella cerró los ojos y de inmediato se quedó dormida, Edward sonrió al verla tan adorable, le acarició la mejilla y la tapó con las sábanas.

Aun no podía creerse que ya hubieran pasado casi cuatro años desde que ella llegó en brazos de su madre aquella noche, cuatro años en los que él se había dedicado exclusivamente a protegerla, era su guardián y le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Bella, sobretodo desde que Reneé había muerto cuando la niña tan solo tenía un año.

Escuchó como Bella murmuraba cosas sobre el hombre malo, sobre Jacob Black y sobre lo asustada que estaba, Edward estaba dispuesto a clavar una estaca en el pecho del niño por haber asustado de aquella manera a su protegida.

Nunca había entendido esa predilección que tenía Bella por aquel licántropo, para él era una raza inferior, maloliente y muy inestable, le costaba mucho dejar que Bella se acercara a ellos, pero por más que él se empeñara, ella siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir su permiso para estar con ellos.

Pasó gran parte del día con calma, Bella se había acostumbrado a dormir por el día, igual que el resto de habitantes de "El refugio", pero faltando poco tiempo para que todos empezaran a despertar, Bella empezó a moverse inquieta en la cama, zarandeándose, parecía asustada.

-Mamá, mamá- Empezó a llamar a voz en vivo- No me dejes mamá...- Edward vio como una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Bella, con el dedo la paró y acarició la cara de Bella- Mamá, seré buena, vuelve conmigo...

-Ya está Bella, ssshhh...- Le susurró Edward al oído- Todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

Como si de un bálsamo se tratara, la voz de Edward consiguió devolverle la calma que había perdido, Edward acarició la cabecita de Bella recordando el momento en el que ella empezó a tener esas pesadillas, el momento en el que murió su madre.

_FLASBACK_

_Reneé estaba jugando con Bella en su habitación cuando escuchó voces procedentes de fuera de la habitación. Reneé dejó a Bella en el suelo y se acercó a la puerta, allí escuchó las voces de Edward, Carlisle y Alice._

_-Los humanos son muy escasos, mandé a Emmet junto con algunos licántropos y ogros a buscar a los supervivientes, pero después de un año, apenas queda ninguno._

_-No es de extrañar- Respondió Alice- Cuando la humana y la niña huyeron del cementerio, los humanos firmaron su sentencia de muerte._

_-¿Qué quieres decir Alice?_

_-Quiero decir, Carlisle, que el señor de la oscuridad iba buscando a Reneé y a Bella, si las hubiera encontrado allí no habría sucedido esa masacre- Explicó sin vacilar- Bella es la salvación de todos nosotros porque ellos la acogieron, sino, quizá hubiera sido otra niña la elegida._

_-¿Qué insinúas?- Edward la miró con fiereza- ¿Que Reneé debía haberse quedado para que las mataran a las dos? ¿Acaso pretendes decir que esto es culpa de Bella?_

_-Cálmate Edward, Bella no tiene la culpa, ella era una recién nacida cuando llegó a nosotros, pero tanto la humana como el vampiro que la engendraron debían haber pensado las consecuencias de sus actos._

_-Alice, respeto tu opinión y la valoro mucho- Le dijo Carlisle- Pero nunca veré con malos ojos una relación de amor como la que se tenían Reneé y el vampiro que se enamoró de ella, aunque eso haya tenido consecuencias nefastas._

_-Tú no lo ves así, pero hay muchos aquí que creen que la humana es la culpable de que ahora tengamos menos ocasiones de salir a cazar, de la niña no opinan, es solo una niña, pero de la humana..._

_Un ruido procedente de la puerta donde estaba Reneé los hizo callar, Bella salió de allí corriendo buscando a Edward, había escuchado su voz y no había podido evitarlo, al ver a la niña correr, los tres vampiros se percataron de la presencia de Reneé, y por su rostro, comprendieron que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación._

_Edward se encargó de Bella para que Reneé se calmara un poco, escuchar las acusaciones de Alice no era algo muy placentero, Alice era muy atenta y cordial, pero a la vez era sincera y honesta, y eso hacía que sus palabras dolieran más._

_Al llegar la hora de alimentarse, Edward fue a la habitación de Reneé y Bella con la niña en brazos, no recibió respuesta cuando llamó así que entró sin más, Reneé no estaba allí. Edward miró a su alrededor y vio una nota en la que ponía que no podía permanecer más tiempo allí, que sabiendo que todas o casi todas aquellas buenas gentes habían muerto por su culpa, no podía perdonárselo, así que se había marchado en busca de su auténtico destino, el que debía haber recibido un año antes, cuando había huido de aquel lugar._

_Edward corrió sin soltar a Bella a buscar a Carlisle, le mostró la nota, dejaron a Bella con Esme y salieron en busca de Reneé. Tardaron mucho en dar con ella, y para cuando lo hicieron, su cuerpo estaba mutilado y destrozado, los vampiros que vigilaban las fronteras del reino de la oscuridad se habían ensañado con ella, y habían abandonado su cuerpo en el mismo cementerio del que un año antes había conseguido escapar._

_Al volver, vieron a Alice junto a Esme y Bella, mirando a la pequeña con dolor pero con una sonrisa, Jasper estaba a poca distancia de ellos, observando a Alice. Edward miró a Alice con seriedad y le gruñó colocándose de inmediato junto a ella, Carlisle se acercó pero se quedó al margen._

_-¡Tú sabías que ella estaba escuchando la conversación! ¡Sabías lo que haría! ¡Y no hiciste nada por evitarlo!_

_-Claro que lo sabía, los humanos son tan predecibles- Respondió con indiferencia, sin dejar de mirar a la niña- Ese era su destino._

_-¡Tú dijiste que su destino era incierto!_

_-Y así era, y yo no la he obligado a marcharse, la decisión la ha tomado ella sola- Edward quiso saltar sobre ella, pero Jasper lo agarró y se lo impidió- A mi también me duele lo sucedido, Edward- Alice miró al vampiro con seriedad, mostrando tristeza en sus ojos- Aunque no te lo creas, yo apreciaba a la humana, y aprecio a Bella, pero era necesario su sacrificio por el bien de Bella._

_-¡Explícate!_

_-Ella ha vivido siempre sometida por los sometidos, es la única forma en la que sabe vivir, y estaba dispuesta a volver, llevándose con ella a Bella con tal de no tener que verla enfrentarse a todo el mal del que ha sido testigo toda su vida- Explicó sin pararse a tomar aire- Si hubiera hecho eso, hubieran matado a Bella de inmediato y con ella todas nuestras esperanzas, era necesario._

_-Podíamos haberla vigilado, podríamos haberlo impedido Alice- La recriminó Carlisle._

_-He barajado esa posibilidad, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo, ella conseguía llevarse a Bella y todo acababa- Edward y Carlisle comprendieron la decisión de Alice y Jasper lo soltó- Siento que haya tenido que ser así, pero no había otro modo._

_-¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora con ella?- Preguntó Esme mirando a Bella, que jugaba en su regazo._

_-Al principio será difícil, ella no aceptará a nadie que no sea su madre durante unos días, solo Edward podrá acercarse a ella- Explicó Alice mirando a la niña- Pero después, tú serás como su madre Esme, y por tanto Carlisle como su padre. Rosalie se encargará de enseñarle, Edward continuará con su labor, y los demás, no veo muy claro cual es nuestro papel, por ahora no nos necesita, puede que dentro de unos años si lo haga._

_De esa forma, Bella se convirtió en huérfana, y desde ese día empezó a tener pesadillas. Cuando preguntaba por su madre nadie le respondía, todos cambiaban de tema y ella se conformaba como la buena chica que era._

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Bella despertó poco después, sonrió a Edward y volvió a colgarse de su cuello, sabiendo que él había velado su sueño.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero comer algo con mamá Esme- Sonrió Bella- Papá Carlisle me dijo que hoy podría antes de que Rosalie empezara con la clase de hoy.

-Si es lo que quieres, vamos a buscarlos.

-¿Después de estar con Rosalie podré ir a ver a Jacob?- Preguntó poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado- Porfiiiiii...

-Sabes que siempre te sales con la tuya- Suspiró Edward derrotado bajándola y dándole la mano- Vamos a ver a Carlisle y a Esme, pequeña.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que me costó un poquito poner la parte del flashback, no sabía muy bien como poner la parte de la visión de Alice.**

**Para los que me habéis dejado comentarios sobre como queréis que sea la relación de Jacob y Bella, tengo pensado algo, que aunque al principio no os convenza, creo que después os encantará. Pero aun falta para eso.**

**Me alegro de que os guste este Edward y esta Alice, la verdad, no quería sacar a los mismos de siempre, Alice tenía que ser más misteriosa, más agresiva dada la historia, aunque no descarto ponerle algo de su personalidad que tanto la caracteriza, pero no será tan exagerado como en los libros. Y Edward, quería que fuera duro pero a la vez cariñoso.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo**


	7. 6º Descubrimiento

**6º Descubrimiento**

Bella se alimentó junto a Esme, Carlisle discutía unos asuntos con Emmet unos metros más allá de donde ellas se encontraban, de forma que Bella no pudiera oírlos, Edward esperaba a que la pequeña acabara, apostado sobre una de las grandes columnas de la sala.

Tras el desayuno, Rosalie se encargó de darle sus lecciones diarias, enseñándole historia antigua, matemáticas, lenguas... La instruía para que fuera muy culta y Bella tenía una gran facilidad para aprender, y se divertía haciéndolo.

Como le había prometido, Edward la llevó con Jacob tras su lección, estuvo observándolos mientras jugaban, hasta que sintió arder su garganta, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Eh, tú!- Le indicó a un licántropo que había allí vigilando a Jacob- Debo ir a alimentarme de inmediato, ¿puedo confiar en que no le ocurrirá nada a Bella durante una hora?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, queda a tu cargo- Le señaló con el dedo fijamente- Si le sucede algo, el más mínimo arañazo, te haré plenamente responsable- Se giró hacia Bella- Pequeña, debo marcharme un rato, obedece a lo que te digan.

-Vale.

A los cinco minutos de haber desaparecido Edward, Jacob convenció a Bella para jugar al escondite, y como siempre que jugaban, le tocó pagar a Bella. Jacob corrió a esconderse y Bella comenzó la cuenta atrás.

-... 98, 99, 100- Gritó Bella- ¡Estés donde estés te encontraré!

Bella comenzó la búsqueda, se centró en los lugares donde normalmente solía esconderse Jacob, pero no estaba en ninguno de ellos, miró en las salas de los licántropos, después en la de los ogros, pero nada, sabía que no estaba en la sala de los vampiros, Jacob no se atrevía a ir por allí, temía demasiado a aquellas criaturas.

Sin tener muy claro donde seguir buscando, caminó por los pasillos de piedra lentamente, esperando ver alguna pista de donde se podía encontrar, pero por más que caminaba y caminaba nada, no había ninguna señal de él.

Decidida a encontrarlo, caminó por lugares en los que nunca había estado, zonas que Edward había prometido mostrarle cuando fuera más mayor, se adentró por una puerta de madera que estaba entreabierta, segura de que Jacob se había colado por allí.

Al otro lado había una escalinata enorme de piedra, era oscura y tortuosa, Bella sintió un escalofrío por su espalda ante aquella oscuridad, pero quería encontrar a Jacob así que comenzó a subir. Escuchó ruidos de la parte superior y eso la convenció más de que allí era el lugar donde su compañero de juegos había decidido esconderse, pero al llegar arriba encontró una pequeña sala vacía.

Había otra puerta de madera, que al soplar el aire, golpeó fuertemente haciendo ruido, Bella se acercó con sigilo hacia allí.

-¿Jacob?- Preguntó un poco asustada- ¿Jake estás ahí?- Su voz temblaba al pronunciar cada palabra- Jake, si esto es una broma no tiene gracia- Pero no hubo respuesta- Jacob, por favor, sal de una vez- Bella llegó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, traspasó el marco y llegó a un balcón que daba al exterior, allí vio lo que había al otro lado.

Al principio no comprendió muy bien que era aquello que tenía delante, a nivel del suelo en el exterior había muchísimas armas, armaduras, restos de carros y algo que no conseguía diferenciar con exactitud.

Se subió al borde del balcón de piedra, centró su mirada y por fin descubrió lo que había allí, junto a todos aquellos restos, había muchísimos esqueletos, esqueletos humanos en su gran mayoría, y sin poder evitarlo empezó a temblar, corrió a la pequeña sala que había al otro lado y se acurrucó en un rincón y lloró.

Mientras ella estaba allí, Edward volvió de alimentarse, llegó al mismo lugar donde había dejado a Bella una hora antes, pero no la vio ni a ella ni a Jacob. Edward, nervioso al no encontrarla, se encaró con el licántropo que había dejado al cargo.

-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!

-Tranquilo, están jugando al escondite, Bella aun no ha encontrado a Jacob- Respondió el licántropo con tranquilidad.

-¡Te he preguntado donde está!

-Debe estar por aquí- Miró a su alrededor- ¿Bella, Jacob? Es hora de acabar el juego- Jacob salió de debajo de un montón de armaduras de Troll que había amontonadas a poca distancia de ahí- Jacob, ¿donde está Bella?

-Eso quiero saber yo, hace rato que debería haberme encontrado- Se quejó el niño- Me he aburrido mucho ahí sin hacer nada.

-¿¡Y bien!- Insistió Edward.

-Pues... No lo se... No debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

-¡Por tu propio bien espero que no le haya sucedido nada!- Lo amenazó antes de girarse y comenzar a alejarse- ¡ENCUÉNTRALA!

El licántropo corrió en busca de Bella, al igual que Edward, buscó y buscó, pero no estaba en las zonas corrientes. Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró frustrado, y entonces captó su olor, se alejaba de la zona que ella tenía marcada para jugar, la siguió lentamente, asegurándose de no equivocarse, llegó a una puerta de madera y subió por las escaleras que había al otro lado, a mitad de camino la escuchó llorar.

No pudo evitarlo, el miedo a que le hubiera sucedido algo y por eso llorara podía con él, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y de inmediato llegó ante ella. Estaba aovillada en un rincón de aquella oscura y fría habitación, llorando abrazada a sus piernas.

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Edward?- Ella levantó su carita y encontró los ojos de Edward preocupados- ¡EDWARD!- Se puso en pie y saltó a su cuello, llorando más fuerte aun.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que lloras?

-Estaba buscando a Jacob, y creí que había subido por aquí- Explicó ella sin soltarse ni un poco de su cuello- Pero cuando pasé por aquella puerta no le vi a él...

-¿Qué viste pequeña?- Edward se acercó a la puerta y miró al otro lado, cuando se asomó, Bella se apretó más contra él, asustada, sin querer volver a mirar lo que había al otro lado- Mi pequeña niña semihumana- Le acarició los cabellos con delicadeza volviendo a entrar- No debías haber visto eso- Besó su cabeza y bajó las escaleras con ella cogida aun llorando- Vayamos a ver a Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Quienes son esas personas? ¿Qué les ha pasado?

-Ellos te lo explicarán preciosa- La calmó mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de piedra- Ahora tranquilízate.

Pasaron por delante de Jacob y el licántropo que tenía que haber cuidado de ella, pero Edward no se paró a dar explicaciones, calmar a Bella era mucho más importante para él que decirles a ellos donde estaba metida.

Edward entró en la sala donde normalmente estaban Carlisle y Esme cuando no tenían que discutir nada con ninguno de los que habitaban en "El refugio", se acercó a ellos sin soltar a Bella y les explicó lo que ella había visto.

-Mi pequeña Bella- Esme la cogió de los brazos de Edward y la abrazó- No debías haber subido allí.

-Solo estaba buscando a Jacob...

-¿Te has asustado mucho?- Ella asintió frotándose la nariz rojita de tanto llorar.

-¿Quienes eran esas personas? ¿Qué les pasó?

-Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando Rosalie te habló de la guerra oscura?- Bella asintió mirando a Carlisle fijamente- Eso que has visto ahí fuera son los restos de esa guerra.

-¿Y murió tanta gente? ¿Tan cerca de nuestra casa?

-Aun eres pequeña para comprender la magnitud de la situación Bella- Le respondió Carlisle acercándose a ella y cogiendo su barbilla con una mano para que lo mirara a los ojos- Intenta olvidar lo que has visto, cuando seas más mayor lo entenderás.

-Pero yo quiero entenderlo ahora, me da miedo...

-Preciosa, ¿quieres quedarte hoy conmigo?- Le sugirió Esme- Si quieres te cantaré para que duermas tranquila- Le sonrió secando sus lagrimitas- Y lo haré cada noche que no puedas dormir porque tienes miedo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, cariño mío- Esme la abrazó y la acunó- Está apunto de amanecer, vamos a dormir, Edward ve a descansar, hoy me ocupo yo de ella.

Edward asintió, besó la frente de la pequeña y se dirigió a su habitación pensativo, Bella empezaría a hacer muchas preguntas sobre el mundo en el que vivían, y no estaba seguro de poder contarle todo, sabiendo que eso la haría sufrir.

**Hola a todos, aquí tenéis el siguiente, disculparme que no sea más largo, pero es que he empezado a trabajar y me levanto a las 4 de la mañana, mi cabeza no da para más ahora mismo.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, me alegro de que os esté gustando, algunos habéis acertado con Jacob, pero tranquilos todos, que creo que os gustará como tengo pensado todo.**

**No pienso dejar la historia, tranquilos, aunque a veces tarde más en subir algún capítulo, no es por que la abandone, nunca he abandonado ninguna y no voy a hacerlo ahora.**

**¿Alguien se aventura a predecir que sucederá? ¿Como os gustaría que fuera la historia?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	8. 7º Objetivo: Salir

**7º Objetivo: Salir**

Desde el día que había visto los restos de la batalla, Bella se escapaba a aquel balcón siempre que podía, intentando averiguar más de lo que había sucedido allí, pero Edward siempre la bajaba, regañándola porque después tenía pesadillas.

Con el paso de los años, el interés de Bella sobre el tema fue creciendo, hasta llegar al punto de intentar escaparse para ir por aquellos parajes, Esme y Carlisle estaban preocupados, ese no era un lugar seguro para ella hasta que tuviera algún conocimiento de combate, podría encontrarse cualquier tipo de criatura habitando por aquellos lugares.

Rosalie intentaba llevar las clases enfocadas hacia otros acontecimientos para que ella se olvidara, y durante las clases surtía efecto, pero en cuanto acababa la bombardeaba a preguntas, una detrás de otra, preguntas a las que Rosalie tenía prohibido responder por el momento.

Bella se enfadaba mucho con todos porque le ocultaban cosas y no saciaban su curiosidad inocente e infantil, sobre todo se enfadaba con Edward, que era el que más tiempo pasaba a su lado, llegando incluso a dejarlo fuera de su habitación solo por fastidiarlo.

Cerca de su octavo cumpleaños, tuvo su último intento de escapar, frustrado de nuevo por Edward, y estaba dispuesta a pasar el cumpleaños encerrada en su habitación hasta que su curiosidad fuera satisfecha, pero en lugar de conseguirlo, como normalmente hacía cuando se ponía así, Esme y Carlisle dejaron que llorara en su cama y le pidieron a Edward que no permaneciera muy cerca de ella, esperando que así sintiera soledad y saliera a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Bella no salió en toda la noche, y cuando llegó el amanecer no recibió ninguna visita de nadie, supuso que todos estaban enfadados con ella por su ausencia. Unos golpecitos suaves llegaron a su puerta y ella abrió con cuidado, asegurándose que fuera quien fuera el que estuviera al otro lado, no entrara sin que ella se lo permitiera. Al otro lado estaba Jacob algo nervioso.

-Jake, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-He venido a verte, quería felicitarte- Susurró él mirando hacia todos lados- ¿Me dejas pasar? Si me pillan aquí me meteré en un problema serio.

-Claro, pasa.

Jacob entró rápidamente, se acercó a la puerta del balcón de Bella y miró hacia fuera, después le sonrió a Bella.

-He encontrado el regalo perfecto para ti- Su sonrisa era radiante- Y estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

-¿Regalo? Sabes que no me gustan los regalos.

-Este te va a encantar- Él la acompañó hasta el balcón- He encontrado la forma de salir de aquí sin que nos vean y poder ir a aquel campo de batalla fantasma.

-Si, claro Jacob, muy gracioso, me encanta que me hagas bromas de ese estilo cuando sabes que de verdad quiero ir.

-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio Bella- Le sonrió antes de colgarse del balcón- Hay una forma de salir, solo tienes que confiar en mi y darte prisa.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?

-Claro que estoy seguro- Le tendió la mano- Anda ven, yo te ayudaré a bajar.

Jacob la ayudó a colocar sus pies de forma que no resbalaran y colgados de los balcones fueron por un saliente, dejando atrás la zona de los vampiros, pasando de largo la zona de los lobos y llegando a la zona de los ogros.

Allí bajaron al suelo sin hacer ruido, Jacob cogió a Bella y caminando por los rincones fueron adentrándose en una zona completamente desconocida para ambos. Bella sintió miedo al ver a todos aquellos trolls dormidos, haciendo gruñidos extraños, moviéndose con brusquedad, si alguno se movía más de la cuenta podían aplastarlos de un solo golpe sin ser conscientes de ello, pero Jacob cogió su mano con firmeza y la llevó hasta el rincón más oscuro del lugar.

Él pasó primero para abrirle el camino a ella y que no tuviera miedo ante lo que pudiera encontrar al salir, Bella lo seguía muy pegada a su espalda, temiendo ser descubierta en cualquier momento, le extrañaba mucho que Edward no se hubiera presentado ya por allí.

Una vez estuvieron al otro lado, Jacob se adelantó unos metros, comprobando que era seguro, Bella no tardó en seguirlo, asustada por quedarse sola, y cuando estuvieron algo alejados de su hogar, entonces pararon a descansar.

-¿Como sabías que estaba ahí esa salida?

-Escuché como un troll le decía a mi padre que se alegraba de que no conocieras aquel pasadizo, decían que como Edward tenía los pasillos que conducían a todas las salidas muy vigilados era imposible que tú encontraras el túnel, por eso hemos salido por el balcón- Le explicó Jacob- No querían que salieras por ahí, yo me hice el loco e hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿Y qué más les da a los trolls si salgo o no? Yo con ellos no tengo mucho contacto.

-Supongo que es la ley, todos cuidan de todos- Se encogió de hombros- Lo importante es que lo hemos conseguido.

-Si, tienes razón- Bella miró a su alrededor, el paisaje no era muy acogedor ni hermoso, pero era lo que ella quería ver, y con eso era feliz- Muchas gracias Jake- Besó su mejilla y Jacob se sonrojó.

-Solo quería verte sonreír.

Él le tendió el brazo y ella lo cogió encantada, comenzaron a caminar por aquellos lugares, al principio había pocos restos, algún cuerpo, algún escudo, pero no era gran cosa. Fueron adentrándose en aquel siniestro lugar, lleno de un silencio sepulcral que ponía la carne de gallina y observaron estandartes con símbolos conocidos por ellos.

Jacob pudo ver algunos emblemas de clanes de licántropos que ya habían desaparecido, su padre le había hablado muchas veces de aquella batalla, de las numerosas pérdidas que tuvieron lugar y eso le encogió un poco el estómago.

Bella, sin embargo, estaba alucinando, todo aquello era desconocido para ella, no pertenecía a ninguno de los grupos que habían participado en la batalla, sabía que su madre había sido humana pero no sabía nada de su padre, nunca nadie lo había nombrado.

Tras ellos, a no mucha distancia, escucharon un sonido extraño, Bella se asustó y se apretó contra Jacob, pero él también estaba temblando. Los dos retrocedieron unos pasos, alejándose de aquel ruido pero sin darle la espalda. El ruido se hizo más fuerte y pronto tuvieron ante ellos una criatura que nunca antes habían visto.

Ante ellos había una criatura con la mitad delantera como si fuera un ave, lleno de plumas, con pico, alas y garras, pero la mitad trasera era más bien de un mamífero, con pezuñas y cola. Bella se quedó bloqueada al verlo, pero Jacob no, él la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, empezando a correr sin esperar un solo segundo.

Los dos corrían, pasando por lugares estrechos por los que le costaba pasar al animal, pero aun así iba muy cerca de ellos. Bella tropezó y cayó al suelo, así que Jacob se colocó ante ella e hizo frente al animal.

-¡No dejaré que la toques!

-No quiere dañarla joven licántropo- Se escuchó una voz a pocos pasos de ellos, pero Jacob lo ignoró, siguió enfrentando al animal- Muchacho, él no le hará nada a Bella.

-¿Como.. Como... Como sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó Bella temblando desde el suelo.

-¿Tu nombre?- Empezó a reír aquella voz, después se colocó junto al animal, mostrando su condición de vampiro. Era rubio, cabello suelto, delgado, alto, de ojos oscuros- Lo se todo sobre ti.

-¿¡Quien eres y que quieres de ella!

-Solo quiero que no le ocurra nada malo- Respondió acariciando el pico de aquel animal tan extraño- Los dos hemos estado esperándola durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Quien eres?- Bella se puso en pie y miró al vampiro fijamente intentando reconocerlo.

-Mi nombre es James, yo y mi clan somos los últimos vampiros libres que quedan, y con libres me refiero a totalmente libres, vivimos sin escondernos, entre los restos de la batalla oscura.

-¿A que te refieres con libres? ¿Quien se esconde y de que?- Preguntó Bella muy intrigada por las palabras de aquel vampiro.

-Te tienen bien protegida- Rió el vampiro- Si venís conmigo os contaré todo.

-¡No iremos contigo a ninguna parte!

-¿Por qué no hablas por ti muchacho?- James miró a Bella- No debes tenernos miedo, este es Simurg, un hipogrifo, y ha estado apostado delante de la salida por la que habéis aparecido desde tu nacimiento, esperando a que llegaras- James estiró su mano para que Bella la cogiera y acercarla al animal- No debes temerle- Bella se acercó con cautela, y pudo acariciar al animal, este ronroneó y se dejó mimar por ella- ¿Lo ves? No vamos a haceros daño.

-¿De verdad me va a explicar cosas?

-De verdad- Sonrió el vampiro- Venid conmigo a un lugar menos a la vista, os presentaré a mi clan.

Bella sonrió a James y junto a Simurg caminó hacia donde él le indicaba, Jacob no estaba muy convencido pero no iba a dejar sola a Bella, no después de haber sido él el causante de estar allí.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una casita acogedora, dentro había sombras moviéndose de un lado para otro, James les abrió la puerta y ellos pasaron.

-¿Es ella?- Preguntó una voz femenina mirando fijamente a Bella- Si, es ella.

-Así es Vicky- Afirmó James- Bella, Jacob, estos son Victoria y Laurent, el resto de mi clan.

-Es un placer.

-El placer es nuestro querida- Sonrió Laurent- Por fin te conocemos.

-¿Por qué me conocen?

-Bella, todos te conocen, en cualquier parte a la que vayas todos sabrán de ti- Le explicó Victoria cogiéndole las manos- Tú eres la elegida, la marcada por la luna.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca de donde viene tu marca?- Ella negó con la cabeza- Esa marca la depositó la luna en tu piel la misma noche en que naciste, tú serás quien decida el destino del mundo.

-Se equivocan, yo no soy eso.

-Ahora no lo crees, pero lo harás- Sonrió Laurent- El día que encuentres a tu compañero lo harás.

-Antes dijo que eran los últimos vampiros libres, pero en casa todos somos libres, ¿a que se refería?

-Bella, ¿sabes como acabó la batalla?- Preguntó James colocándose junto a Victoria y Laurent, frente a ella y Jacob.

-Se que ganó la oscuridad, que por eso tenemos nuestra casa en el refugio.

-Eso es cierto, pero lo que nadie te ha contado es que antes de que los que tú conoces como familia o amigos vivieran ahí, eran esclavos o sometidos por vampiros y licántropos al servicio del señor oscuro, el mismísimo Satanás- Le narró James sin tapujos- Carlisle y el antepasado de Jacob, Ephraim, fueron quienes los liberaron y desde entonces viven todos escondidos en las montañas, esperando el día en que tú los lideres.

Bella lo miró sin creer una sola palabra, más bien al contrario, estaba empezando a sentir miedo de aquellos vampiros, no entendía nada de lo que decían y veía en sus ojos una ansiedad que no sabía interpretar.

-Jacob, quiero irme a casa.

-No puedes irte, no ahora que sabes la verdad- Laurent se tensó- Debes quedarte y prepararte para la batalla, el tiempo apremia.

-No... Quiero volver a casa ahora.

Jacob no esperó a que los tres vampiros respondieran, simplemente cogió el brazo de Bella y echó a correr, salió de la casa y se alejó todo lo que pudo. Pasaron junto a Simurg, que al verlos correr emprendió el vuelo y los siguió desde las alturas. Tras ellos escuchaban los gritos de los tres vampiros llamándolos, no estaban muy lejos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice entró presurosa en la sala principal, estaban allí algunos representantes de los trolls, Billy como representante licántropo y Carlisle junto a Esme, Emmet, Rosalie y Edward. Jasper la seguía a poca distancia.

-¡Tenemos un serio problema! ¡Bella desaparece de mi campo de visión!

-¿De que hablas Alice? Está en su habitación, ya es casi la hora del amanecer y no ha salido a ningún pasillo- Le informó Edward.

-¡No está allí! ¡El joven Jacob a ido a verla hace un minuto y los dos han desaparecido de mi campo de visión!

-¡Eso es imposible!- Edward corrió hacia la habitación de Bella sin esperar a nadie, abrió con brusquedad y se quedó helado, ella no estaba allí. Siguió su olor y notó que desaparecía por el balcón, se asomó, pero ella no estaba allí. Los demás entraron y esperaron la respuesta de Edward tras observar la habitación- Ella y Jacob han salido por el balcón, se alejan de esta zona, van hacia...- Olisqueó un poco la zona- La zona de los trolls.

-¿Crees que van hacia aquella salida?

-Es muy probable Carlisle- Respondió él sin vacilar.

-¡Démonos prisa, hay que llegar antes de que salgan!

Todos corrieron hacia allí, pero al llegar a aquella zona, el olor continuaba hacia el otro lado de la salida, los trolls que ahí había estaban dormidos por lo que ninguno había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Salieron por la salida y se separaron en grupos, Carlisle iba con Edward y Billy, Esme con Rosalie y Emmet, Alice y Jasper iban con los pocos trolls que estaban despiertos, debían apresurarse antes de que algo les sucediera.

Estuvieron buscando durante bastante tiempo, hasta que escucharon los gritos de alguien llamando a Bella, Edward corrió hacia los gritos lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se topó con Jacob y Bella.

-¡Edward!- Bella se abrazó a él, este la cogió en brazos.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estabas pensando!

-¡Lo siento Edward! ¡Lo siento!- Bella empezó a llorar- ¡No quiero quedarme con ellos! ¡No dejes que me lleven!

-¿Quien quiere llevarte?

No hizo falta que ella respondiera, ante ellos aparecieron los tres vampiros de los que estaban huyendo los dos niños. Jacob se colocó tras Edward y se agarró de su pierna con fuerza, por primera vez, Edward no se quejó ante el contacto del joven licántropo.

-Danos a la niña, debemos adiestrarla.

-De eso nada- Edward colocó a Bella en su espalda y se puso en posición de ataque- No pienso dejar que os acerquéis.

Carlisle y Billy llegaron y también se colocaron en posición de ataque, haciendo una barrera entre Bella y aquellos vampiros. Los demás no tardaron en llegar, Esme cogió a Bella en brazos y a Jacob de la mano y los apartó de los demás por si empezaba una contienda.

-Largaos de aquí, no queremos problemas.

-No nos iremos sin la niña, Carlisle- Le indicó James- Ella debe ser adiestrada.

-Lo será si es lo que ella quiere cuando llegue el momento.

-Eso no podéis decidirlo vosotros, el futuro es de todos- Se envalentonó Laurent- No podemos dejarlo todo a lo que una niña decida.

-He dicho que no se irá y es mi última palabra.

Los tres vampiros se prepararon para saltar sobre ellos y coger a Bella, pero Simurg se colocó frente a ellos, apoyando a la familia de Bella, impidiéndoles el paso.

-¿¡Qué haces estúpido!- Se quejó Victoria intentando apartarlo- ¡Debes ayudarnos a nosotros!

-Él protege a Bella, siempre lo hará- Dijo James sintiéndose derrotado- Esta vez nos retiramos, pero llegará un momento en el que ella nos necesite, y entonces no podréis impedir que se quede con nosotros- Se giró y empezó a alejarse- Tener en cuenta que no estamos en bandos distintos, nosotros no somos el enemigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Respondió Edward desafiante. Esperó a que todos los demás se alejaran y entraran en la entrada de "El refugio" antes de darse la vuelta, fue hasta allí, miró al hipogrifo- Tu misión y la mía son la misma, gracias por cuidar de ella y ayudarnos, te prometo que yo la cuidaré también- El hipogrifo asintió y salió volando de nuevo.

Edward entró por la puerta y se aseguró de que quedara bien cerrada, para que nadie pudiera entrar ni salir por ella de nuevo. Después fue hasta la sala común y se reunió con el resto, iban a tener una seria charla con Bella y con Jacob sobre lo sucedido.

**Hola!**

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Bella y Jacob son un poco traviesos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué les sucederá después de eso? ¿Os gustan los personajes de James, Laurent y Victoria en esta historia? Mas adelante tendrán más importancia, ahora mismo ha sido una leve introducción de ellos.**

**¿Os gusta Simurg? Se me ocurrió de repente ese personaje.**

**Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia.**

**Nos leemos**


	9. 8º El castigo

**8º El castigo**

Esme no soltó a Bella ni a Jacob hasta que en la sala común estuvieron todos los que habían salido a aquel campo de batalla, y aun después, los colocó a los dos pegados a ella, conocía bien el temperamento de la mayoría de los que estaban allí y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que dos niños fueran el blanco de su ira por mucha razón que tuvieran.

Los trolls se colocaron en su lugar correspondiente, mirando a los dos niños con enfado y golpeando en sus manos las enormes porras que siempre llevaban con ellos. Rosalie y Alice fueron junto a Esme, pero no dirigieron ninguna mirada a los niños. Desde un rincón de la sala Emmet y Jasper observaban la habitación, teniendo un campo de visión perfecto de toda la estancia. Edward caminó hasta colocarse junto a Esme, miró a Jacob con ira y a Bella con enfado y decepción, los dos bajaron el rostro impidiendo su mirada. Carlisle y Billy fueron los únicos que se quedaron en el centro de la sala.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, sin saber muy bien como empezar aquel tema tan delicado, había que reprender a los dos niños pero la manera de hacerlo era algo complicada.

Jacob miró la sala y al ver las caras tan serias de todos no pudo evitarlo, soltó una carcajada tan sonora que todos lo miraron a él.

-¿¡Te hace gracia lo que ha sucedido!- Preguntó su padre enfadado- ¿¡Tienes idea del peligro al que os habéis expuesto!

-No ha sido para tanto...

-¿¡Qué no ha sido para tanto?- Continuó uno de los trolls- ¿¡Como te atreves a decir eso! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea!

-¡Mereceis que os azoten a los dos!- Gritó otro troll- ¡Tú especialmente chico! ¡Tú eres mayor que ella! ¡Sabes las normas de arriba a abajo! ¡No tiene perdón lo que has hecho!

-¡Dejadlo en paz!- Gritó Bella saliendo de detrás de Esme para encarar a esos dos trolls que se atrevían a acusar y culpar a su mejor amigo- ¡Él lo hizo por mi! ¡Yo era la que quería salir! ¡Si alguien merece ser castigada soy yo, no Jacob!

-Tú también serás castigada- Dijo la voz fría de Edward.

-¡SILENCIO TODOS!- Gritó Carlisle. Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio y lo miraron fijamente- Esto no volverá a repetirse, ¿verdad que no?- Tanto Bella como Jacob negaron enérgicamente- Y vais a aceptar el castigo que se os imponga sin queja- Asintieron los dos- Lo que habéis hecho es algo muy grave, os habéis puesto en peligro los dos y con eso a todos nosotros por haber tenido que salir a buscaros, ¿lo entendéis?- Los dos asintieron de nuevo- Bien, siendo así, Jacob, ve con tu padre, él te castigará como mejor crea, Bella, ve a tu habitación, Edward te acompañará, nosotros iremos de inmediato.

-¿¡Y ya está! ¿¡Eso es todo!- Se quejaron los trolls.

-Si, ya está, ¿hay algún problema?

-¡Exigimos que sean castigados con severidad!- Volvió a decir enérgico.

-Son solo unos niños, y he dicho que eso es suficiente- Carlisle los miró a los ojos fijamente- ¿Entendido?

-Si, entendido.

Los trolls fueron a su zona a descansar, no muy contentos con lo acontecido en aquella reunión, pero Carlisle siempre hablaba con sabiduría y sabían que si no había hecho más era por algo. Billy cogió a Jacob con brusquedad del brazo y se lo llevó de allí, Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y sin dirigirle la mirada caminó hacia su habitación, dejando a los demás en la sala comunitaria.

Bella tampoco quería mirarlo a la cara, pero no por la razón que Edward pensaba, Bella estaba enfadada con todos, sobretodo con él, nadie había tenido en cuenta lo que ella sentía o pensaba.

-Me alegra ver que al menos sientes algún remordimiento.

-No me arrepiento de haber salido- Se hizo la valiente sin dirigir la mirada hacia Edward- Es lo que quería y es lo que he hecho.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan caprichosa Bella? Nunca antes te habías atrevido a desobedecer de esta forma.

-Desde que se que todos me ocultáis cosas- Edward la bajó cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, allí se adentraron los dos- No me gusta que me mientan...

-Bella, hay cosas que aun eres muy pequeña para entender, cosas que escapan a tu comprensión por tu corta edad, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás todo.

-¿¡Y quien decide cuando estoy preparada! ¿Tú!- Se cruzó de brazos- ¡No eres mi padre!

Edward se tensó al escucharla hablar así, nunca antes la había escuchado desafiarle de aquel modo, nunca antes se había sentido herido por ella, y la forma en la que ella lo estaba mirando no lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Ya veo que hoy no dejaremos de discutir- Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta- Puede que no te lo creas, pero entiendo como debes sentirte.

-El único que de verdad me entiende es Jacob...

Edward golpeó la pared de la habitación con su puño al escucharla decir eso, Jacob no era de su agrado, no soportaba ver como ella se acercaba a aquel niño, y ahora tenía un motivo más para odiarlo, Bella se sentía más unida a Jacob que a él.

Carlisle y Esme entraron pocos minutos después en la habitación, notando la tensión de Edward y la mirada gélida que Bella le estaba dedicando. Se extrañaron mucho de aquella forma de actuar de ambos, nunca antes habían tenido ese tipo de problemas.

-Bella, ¿de verdad entiendes la gravedad de lo que ha sucedido hoy?- Preguntó Carlisle sentándose junto a ella en la cama- Me parece que no eres consciente del peligro al que os habéis expuesto.

-Se que esos tres vampiros podían habernos hecho daño.

-No solo ellos Bella- Le cogió la mano mirándola con seriedad- Hay muchas criaturas que no conoces ahí fuera, criaturas que no distinguen el bien del mal, ¿y si en lugar de con esos tres vampiros que no querían hacerte daño te hubieras encontrado con algún otro ser?

-Solo quería ver que había ahí fuera.

-Lo se Bella, pero cuando te decimos que no, es por tu bien- Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada, Carlisle, al ver sus ojitos al borde de las lágrimas sintió compasión y relajó la expresión de su rostro- Aunque comprendo que eres una niña y la curiosidad es difícil de vencer.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

-Enfadado no es la palabra Bella- Carlisle cogió la barbilla de la niña y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos- Estoy decepcionado y preocupado- Bella intentó bajar de nuevo la mirada pero él no la dejó- Podría haberos pasado algo a cualquiera de los dos, ¿como crees que nos habríamos sentido si eso hubiera ocurrido?

-Aquí todos se preocupan por mi por lo que dijo aquel vampiro, porque tengo esta marca- Señaló la marca de la luna.

-¿De verdad crees eso? ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para todos nosotros?- Carlisle suspiró- Bella, te queremos como si fueras nuestra propia hija, cualquier cosa que te ocurra nos importa.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad- Le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que ella se relajara- Te propongo un trato, si tú no vuelves a intentar escaparte, cada semana contestaré a una de las miles de preguntas que pasan por tu cabecita, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Carlisle asintió- ¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo siempre que tú te comportes.

-Gracias- Lo abrazó con fuerza- Te quiero mucho Carlisle.

-Y yo a ti pequeña.

-¿Qué va a suceder con Jacob?- Preguntó asustada- ¿Van a ser muy duros con él?

-No lo creo, pero dudo que él vuelva a querer sacarte de aquí.

-Él lo hizo por hacerme sonreír, no lo hizo con mala intención- Intentó disculparlo- Lo quiero mucho, no quiero que lo castiguen por mi culpa- Edward se tensó más que antes y salió de la habitación.

-No te preocupes por Jacob, él estará bien, ahora hablemos de tu castigo- Ella asintió- Hemos pensado que durante un tiempo vas a hacerle compañía a Alice, la ayudarás en lo que ella quiera, aunque sea lo más absurdo del mundo, ¿te parece bien?

-Si, lo que queráis.

-Bien- Sonrió, besó su mejilla y se levantó- Nos retiramos ya, intenta descansar un poco.

Bella se tumbó en su cama y vio como Carlisle se alejaba de ella, pero Esme no cogió su brazo.

-Adelántate, ahora mismo voy yo- Esme esperó a que Carlisle cerrara la puerta y entonces ella se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y se abrazó a Bella- No sabes el miedo que he tenido hoy por si te pasaba algo.

-Lo siento Esme, no quería hacerte sufrir.

-No te disculpes, pienso que nosotros nos hemos excedido un poco en ocultarte algunas cosas por tu corta edad, deberíamos haberte contado algunas cosas para que esto no sucediera- Bella le sonrió- ¿Por qué Edward está tan tenso Bella? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Me he enfadado con él.

-Bella, se que a veces puede parecer que Edward exagera cuando se trata de tu protección, y puede que tengas razón- Le tomó la mano y le sonrió con ternura- Pero se preocupa mucho por ti, tú eres lo más importante para él, no le hagas sufrir porque te quiera de la manera que lo hace.

-Lo pensaré.

-Bien- Besó su frente y se levantó- Descansa pequeña.

Esme salió y dejó a Bella dormir el resto del día, había sido una situación agotadora y en muchos sentidos escalofriante, estaba exhausta y no tardó en conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Bella durmió tan profundamente que no recordó si había soñado con algo o no, pero al llegar la noche, despertó de bastante mejor humor.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Edward apoyado en la pared de enfrente, mirándola sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, Bella pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Esme y se acercó a él.

-Siento lo que pasó ayer- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Se que tú solo te preocupas por mi.

-Me alegro de que no estés enfadada conmigo.

-Nunca me enfadaría contigo- Le sonrió y lo abrazó- Te quiero Edward.

-Y yo a ti pequeña.

Bella iba a emprender su camino hacia los aposentos de Alice cuando escuchó como Jacob la llamaba, ella esperó a que él llegara, notando como Edward gruñía de modo casi inaudible.

-Hola Jake- Le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola Bella- Miró a sus espaldas y después a Edward- No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que ir con mi padre en seguida, solo quería darte las gracias por defenderme ayer.

-No hay de que Jake, somos amigos.

-Lo se, pero aun así, muchas gracias- Jacob besó la mejilla de Bella y rojo como un tomate salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Bella solo sonreía, se giró para caminar a los aposentos de Alice para comenzar su castigo, viendo como Edward miraba en la dirección en la que Jacob se había marchado con fuego en la mirada y los puños apretados con fuerza.

Bella no quiso preguntar, no quería enfadarse de nuevo con Edward, así que le cogió la mano, le sonrió y los dos caminaron por los fríos pasillos. Llegaron a la habitación de Alice, en la puerta estaba Jasper, impidiendo el paso. Bella lo miró algo cohibida, siempre se había sentido atemorizada por la mirada impasible de Jasper, pero este le dedicó una leve sonrisa, se apartó a un lado y los dejó pasar.

-Bienvenida Bella- La saludó Alice al verla en el umbral- Por fin vamos a poder conocernos a fondo.

**Hola, siento haber tardado más en subir el capítulo pero tengo a mi niña malita y no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, se que no es muy largo pero de verdad, llevo sin dormir desde hace dos días por mi nena y entre el trabajo y todo no doy para más.**

**Espero tener más tiempo mañana.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos**


	10. 9º Discusiones

**9º Discusiones**

Bella se escondió detrás de las piernas de Edward, nerviosa y asustada, para ella, Alice siempre había sido una figura enigmática que aparecía siempre que iba a suceder algo. Edward sonrió al notar como temblaba escondida, buscando su protección, la cogió en brazos y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bella?- Preguntó divertido.

-No quiero quedarme a solas con ella, me da miedo.

-¿Eres capaz de escaparte a un lugar lleno de peligros sin importarte las consecuencias y no eres capaz de estar a solas con una vampira que te conoce desde el día en que naciste?- Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada- Alice no te hará daño Bella.

-Claro que no, de hecho, estoy convencida de que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

-No quiero...- Empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas ante la idea de quedarse con ella- Por favor Edward, quédate conmigo...

-Es tu castigo Bella, te toca pasarlo sola.

Edward la soltó y la dejó en mitad de la habitación mientras se alejaba, ella lo miró salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejándola junto a alguien que para ella daba tanto miedo. El sonido de unos pasos la hizo girarse, vio como Alice se acercaba a ella lentamente, mirándola con diversión, así que se secó las lágrimas y la miró fijamente, esperando a ver que hacía.

Alice dio varias vueltas alrededor de Bella, observándola detenidamente, negó con la cabeza, se encaminó a su baúl y sacó montones de telas.

-Creo que llevas demasiado tiempo con el mismo vestuario, ya no eres una niña pequeña, estás empezando a convertirte en una señorita, así que vamos a vestirte como tal.

-¿Qué?- Bella la miró bastante sorprendida de las palabras de Alice- ¿Vamos a mirar ropa? ¿Ese va a ser mi castigo?

-Aunque en realidad sea un castigo, yo no pretendo que lo pases mal, nosotras vamos a convertirnos en buenas amigas, hablaremos de ropa, de nuestros problemas, y mientras hacemos eso, te enseñaré cuales son tus capacidades psíquicas.

-¿Mis que?- Bella la miró como si hubiera dicho una palabra inventada.

-Todos tenemos dones, tanto psíquicos como físicos, algunos desarrollamos los psíquicos, como es mi caso, y otros los físicos, como es el caso de Emmet, pero contigo intentaremos que estés equilibrada, descubriremos tu potencial y lo ejercitaremos. ¿Te parece bien?

-Supongo que si- Se encogió de hombros- Tampoco creo que tenga elección.

-No debes tenerme miedo, Edward no te habría dejado a solas conmigo si corrieras peligro.

-Te equivocas, él sigue enfadado por lo que sucedió ayer- Bella bajó la mirada con pesar.

-Aunque no te lo creas pequeña- Alice se acercó a ella y se agachó, quedando a su altura- Edward jamás podrá enfadarse contigo, al menos no como a él le gustaría- Le sonrió- Edward es tu protector, tú lo elegiste, estáis destinados a permanecer unidos, ni él puede enfadarse contigo durante mucho rato aunque quiera ni tú puedes estar separada de él demasiado tiempo- Le acarició la mejilla- Verás como cuando salgas de aquí, Edward vuelve a ser el mismo que tanto te gusta a ti.

-Está bien.

-¿Me acompañas entonces?- Alice le tendió la mano- Hoy solo miraremos tu vestuario, mañana empezaremos con las pruebas- Bella tomó su mano- Por un día solo seremos Alice y Bella, dos buenas amigas pasando un rato divertido juntas.

-De acuerdo- Bella sonrió satisfecha.

Tal como había dicho Alice, Edward volvió a comportarse como siempre al salir de la habitación de la vampira, y ella no pudo hacer más que alegrarse de que eso sucediera, no quería estar enfadada con Edward, lo quería demasiado.

Con el paso de los días, Bella fue cogiendo confianza con Alice, las dos hablaban de todo, se contaban secretos, reían y disfrutaban mientras practicaban para sacar las habilidades psíquicas de Bella. Después de estar un rato con Alice, Bella iba a sus clases diarias con Rosalie, pasaba un rato con Carlisle y Esme y aun tenía tiempo para jugar con Jacob.

Edward era incapaz de perder de vista a Bella mientras pasaba el tiempo con Jacob, se mantenía a distancia, observando como los dos compartían juegos inocentes de niños, pero veía en la mirada del pequeño licántropo como comenzaba a surgir un sentimiento nuevo, un sentimiento que Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejar crecer.

Cada vez que Bella quería estar con Jacob lo ponía de mal humor, y siempre acababan discutiendo, Bella no entendía esa forma de actuar de Edward, Jacob era su mejor amigo.

Un día, sin saber el motivo, Bella se encontró a Jacob con dos pequeñas flores blancas en su mano, él se las colocó en el pelo y le sonrió.

-Las he encontrado en el balcón norte, el que da a aquellas tierras...

-Jake, no deberías volver por allí- Se cruzó Bella de brazos- Si te pillan se van a enfadar contigo, y además, están esos vampiros...

-Solo he salido al balcón, lo juro, no he vuelto a aquel lugar.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Preguntó preocupada, él asintió de inmediato- Si es solo eso, de acuerdo, no me enfadaré.

-Quería coger esas flores para ti, son blancas y delicadas como tú, me han recordado a ti en cuanto las he visto.

-Es un bonito detalle Jacob, muchas gracias- Sonrió muy agradecida- Pero yo no te he traído nada para ti, no sabía que me ibas a traer un regalo.

-Me conformo con verte sonreír, si te gustan para mi es bastante.

-Me encantan Jake- Bella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla- Son preciosas.

-Bella, es hora de acostarse- Los interrumpió Edward muy serio- Está apunto de amanecer.

-Déjame un ratito más, porfa Edward- Le suplicó con la mirada- Quiero pasar un rato más con Jacob.

-He dicho que no, ve a tu habitación de inmediato.

-Está bien- Bajó la mirada derrotada- Hasta mañana Jake.

-Espera...- La cogió del brazo- ¿Por qué eres así?- Se dirigió a Edward- Ella no ha hecho nada malo para que te pongas tan duro.

-No es con ella con quien tengo un problema mocoso.

-¿¡A quien llamas mocoso!- Jacob apretó los puños en alto, como si quisiera pegarse con Edward- ¿¡Quieres pelea!

-¿Contigo? No me hagas reír chucho- Respondió Edward con desprecio- Márchate de aquí antes de que se agote mi paciencia- Edward se giró y tomó la mano de Bella para acompañarla hasta su habitación.

-¡No soy ningún chucho!- Jacob corrió y le pegó una patada a Edward. Este no sintió dolor, pero se molestó al notar el contacto del niño así que le pegó un manotazo, apartándolo de él.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

-¡Basta!- Gritó Bella colocándose entre Edward y Jacob, mirándolos enfadada- ¡Edward, no tienes derecho a decirle esas cosas a Jacob, él no te ha hecho nada!- Edward no respondió- ¡Y tú Jacob, deberías tener más respeto por los que son más mayores que tú!

-¡Ha empezado él!- Se quejó el niño- ¡Solo me he defendido!

-¡Me da igual de quien sea la culpa!

Bella se encaminó a su habitación, dejándolos a los dos allí sin decir una palabra más, Edward la siguió de inmediato y la acompañó hasta la habitación, pero no pudo entrar, ella cerró la puerta antes de que él entrara.

-Bella, abre la puerta...

-¡No! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre hagas lo mismo!- Se quejó desde el otro lado- ¡No puedes apartarme de Jacob cuando te de la gana! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

-Es un asqueroso licántropo...

-¡Cállate! ¡Es Jacob! ¡Me da igual que sea licántropo, vampiro o lo que sea! ¡Es mi amigo y punto!- Lo defendió- ¡Alice y él son mis únicos amigos, no tienes derecho a alejarlos de mi!

Edward escuchó lo que parecía un llanto procedente del interior de la habitación, había herido a Bella tratando al muchacho de aquella forma, pero él lo hacía por su bien, era lo mejor para ella.


	11. 10º Creciendo en cuerpo y mente

**10º Creciendo en cuerpo y mente**

Por más que a Edward le molestara, no pudo evitar que Bella y Jacob continuaran con su relación de amistad, Bella se había puesto muy firme con respecto a eso, y nunca permitió que Edward se entrometiera.

El resto de la familia no le daba mayor importancia, Jacob era un buen chico que se preocupaba por ella y la hacía reír, gracias a él, Bella había podido crecer como una niña normal, entre juegos y risas, mientras era instruida por los demás.

Alice era su otra gran amiga, aunque hacía tiempo que su castigo había sido levantado, Bella no dejaba de ir con ella antes de sus clases con Rosalie, se divertían, se contaban secretos y cotilleaban sobre los demás cuando estaban a solas.

Y de esa forma, Bella se convirtió en una preciosa adolescente, muy inteligente y culta, se había ganado el respeto de todos, tanto vampiros, como licántropos y trolls, todos sabían que podían confiar en ella y que cuando hablaba lo hacía con conocimiento de lo que decía.

Carlisle empezó a dejarla participar en las reuniones que mantenían con todos los habitantes del refugio como muestra de confianza por su madurez y templanza, era el orgullo de todos los vampiros que habían participado en su educación.

Aprovechando las horas de sueño de Bella durante el día, Alice se apresuró en ir a la sala vampírica, donde solían reunirse todos ellos para hablar de cosas durante el día si no tenían nada más que hacer. Alice se sentó junto a Esme y Carlisle, de inmediato, Rosalie y Edward se colocaron frente a ellos, y Jasper y Emmet se acercaron un poco, pendientes de lo que Alice tuviera que decir.

-Se acerca el día.

-¿Qué día Alice?- Preguntó Esme, un poco desconcertada.

-El día en que Bella elegirá a su compañero y decidirá su destino.

-Aun es una niña Alice- Se quejó Edward de inmediato- No tiene que elegir a nadie hasta que crezca un poco más.

-Eso no es decisión tuya Edward, te guste o no, el día de su cumpleaños su corazón decidirá quien es su compañero y aparecerá la marca de la luna en él.

-¿Y tienes idea de quien puede ser?- Preguntó Rosalie seriamente- Porque el único que ha estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para causar ese tipo de sentimiento es ese chu...- Se cayó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Esme- Es Jacob Black, es el único cercano a su edad que conoce.

-No veo con claridad de quien se trata, pero todo indica que podría ser él. Se que será alguien del refugio, alguien de su ambiente habitual, con el que tiene mucha confianza, es muy probable que sea él.

-¡Me niego en rotundo a eso!- Se indignó Edward- ¿¡Con ese chucho! ¡No lo acepto! ¡No lo permitiré!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? No puedes evitar que estén juntos si así lo quieren ellos.

-¡Oh, claro que puedo!- Le aseguró con ferocidad- ¡Soy capaz de encerrarla si es necesario!

-Basta ya- Se quejó Carlisle- Gracias por avisarnos Alice, estaremos pendientes de cualquier cosa que suceda- Ella asintió, cogió la mano de Jasper y salió de allí- Rosalie, ¿por qué no vas a preparar la lección de Bella?

-Está bien, Emmet, ¿me ayudas?- Le pidió dedicándole una sonrisa- Hoy me gustaría explicarle algo de la gran guerra.

-Claro.

Los dos salieron de allí de inmediato, dejando a Edward a solas con Carlisle y Esme. Carlisle se levantó y dejó el hueco junto a Esme libre, ella le hizo una señal a Edward para que ocupara ese lugar. Una vez estuvo sentado a su lado, Esme le tomó las manos con cariño.

-Se que te preocupa el bienestar de Bella- Él asintió- Y por eso no puedes interponerte en sus sentimientos.

-Pero con él...

-Si es lo que ella quiere deberás aceptarlo Edward- Continuó- Todos queremos que ella sea feliz, tú el primero- Volvió a asentir- Y si ella elige a Jacob Black y es feliz de esa forma, ¿no te sentirías bien por ella?

-Yo... No lo se...

-Edward, ¿acaso sientes algo distinto por Bella?- Le preguntó Carlisle- ¿Es posible que ansíes ser algo más que su guardián?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-¿Estás seguro de ello?- Volvió a preguntar Esme- No sería nada malo que sintieras algo por ella, ya no es una niña.

-La quiero, pero no de ese modo- Respondió de inmediato- No podría verla de ese modo...

-Edward, puedes engañarte a ti mismo pero no a nosotros- Le sonrió Esme- Puede que aun no lo sepas, pero sientes por ella cosas más fuertes de las que crees.

-No lo entiendo...

-No tienes porque entenderlo Edward- Carlisle lo cogió del hombro- Y no le des vueltas ahora, deja que las cosas sigan su curso con normalidad, verás como todos salimos ganando.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Suspiró sin saber muy bien que hacer- Creo que iré a mi habitación un rato.

Edward salió de allí y caminó lentamente por los pasillos, pensaba en las palabras que le habían dicho Carlisle y Esme, y aunque no las entendiera bien, estaba seguro de que le habían dicho esas palabras por alguna razón, en todos los años que llevaba con ellos nunca había encontrado algo malo en lo que decían, siempre hablaban con mucha sabiduría.

Llegó a su habitación y miró la de Bella, la puerta estaba medio abierta y no pudo evitarlo, sintió como si un cordel tirara de él hacia dentro. Nada más traspasar el umbral notó su embriagador olor y se formó una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a su cama y se quedó absorto mirándola, su pálida piel iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal hacia que se viera preciosa.

Se sentó a su lado y tocó su mano, sintiendo su cálido tacto, un suspiro brotó de los labios de ella, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y un "Edward" salió levemente de su garganta, sonando para él como música angelical.

Sin darse cuenta, se inclinó poco a poco sobre su rostro y rozó sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo completamente, de inmediato se incorporó y se quedó estático mirando a Bella. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir y salió corriendo hasta su habitación, se encerró y se aovilló en el suelo, acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos, y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de sobrellevarlos.

Cuando anocheció aun continuaba en esa posición, y no se movió ni un milímetro cuando Bella pasó a ver que le ocurría, sorprendida de no encontrarlo en la puerta de su habitación como era costumbre en él. Cansada de intentar hacerlo hablar, Bella salió y se reunió con Alice como solía hacer, intentando sacar su habilidad psíquica.

-Alice, llevamos años buscando y no hemos encontrado nada, puede que yo no tenga ninguna habilidad psíquica.

-Tonterías- Sonrió Alice- Se que la tienes, lo que ocurre que tu mente se niega a expandirse y darle paso.

-¿Y se te ocurre algún motivo para que mi mente no quiera expandirse?

-Claro, se exactamente porque- Alice la cogió de la mano y la sentó a su lado- Tu mente aun es la de una niña en algunos sentidos, hasta que no encuentres a la persona destinada a ti no sufrirás el cambio totalmente de niña a mujer.

-¿A que te refieres Alice? ¿A enamorarme?- Alice asintió- No se de quien, aquí dentro no hay nadie a quien yo le interese.

-Te equivocas Bella, hay varios candidatos, y cuando elijas entre ellos entonces encontraremos tu habilidad.

-Si, ya, claro Alice- Rió Bella sin demasiadas ganas- ¿Acaso tú has encontrado a la persona destinada a ti? Porque yo te veo usar tu poder sin problema y con gran maestría.

-Desde luego, hace ya bastante tiempo que la encontré- Volvió a sonreír- Tú lo ves todos los días cuando vienes aquí conmigo, siempre está a mi lado.

-¿Jasper?- Alice asintió- ¿Jasper es tu pareja?

-Así es, hace mucho tiempo que los dos sabemos que estamos destinados, por eso él se convirtió en mi protector.

-Vaya... Es... No se... Nunca os he visto demostraros afecto ni nada parecido...- Dijo un poco perpleja.

-Si, bueno, ten en cuenta que nosotros no necesitamos dormir Bella, tenemos bastante tiempo para demostrar nuestro afecto sin que nadie nos vea.

-Si, tienes razón- Rió Bella, esta vez más animada- ¿Y Edward? Él también tiene un don, me lo contasteis cuando me explicasteis como mi madre y yo llegamos aquí, ¿él también tiene a alguien?

-El caso de Edward es diferente, él aprendió por otro medio, el de la rabia y el dolor- Le explicó Alice con delicadeza- Edward aprendió a utilizar su poder cuando mataron a la que él consideraba su hermana, fue poco después de llegar al refugio.

-Nunca me ha contado nada de eso.

-No se lo ha contado a nadie, los que lo sabemos somos los que estuvimos con él cuando ocurrió- Le dijo seriamente- Edward no quiere remover el pasado, así que no le hagas preguntas al respecto, si quiere, él te lo contará algún día.

-Está bien.

Después de su reunión con Alice, Bella fue a la clase que tenía con Rosalie, y luego se reunió con Jacob, como hacía siempre, faltaban apenas dos días para su cumpleaños y Jacob estaba especialmente ansioso porque llegara ese día.

-Jake, deja de darle tanta importancia, es solo otro estúpido cumpleaños.

-Vamos Bella, no todos los días cumple alguien 15 años- Sonrió- En mi raza, los 15 años es cuando se alcanza la edad adulta, y es cuando se puede elegir pareja.

-¿No me digas? ¿Entonces ya has elegido?

-Yo si, pero no se si ella siente lo mismo- Dijo cabizbajo y sonrojado- Nunca le he dicho lo que siento.

-Seguro que te acepta, sería una estúpida si no lo hiciera.

-¿Tú crees?- Bella asintió sin dudarlo- ¿Entonces debería decirle lo que siento?

-Sin esperar más.

-Está bien- Jacob cogió aire y la miró- Bella, ¿querrías ser mi compañera?

Bella se quedó helada ante la declaración de Jacob, aquello le había pillado por sorpresa y no sabía como reaccionar.

**Hola, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**¿Que responderá Bella? ¿En quien aparecerá la marca? ¿Como reaccionará Edward?**

**Gracias por la buena acogida que le estáis dando a este fic, me alegro de que os guste, y si me hicierais el favor de pasaros por "Prisionero de los secretos" y dejar reviews os lo agradecería, creo que esa historia tambien os gustará.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	12. 11º Descifranzo sentimientos

**11º Descifrando sentimientos**

Bella estuvo varios minutos en silencio, mirando a Jacob, esperando que se echara a reír por haberle gastado una broma, pero no fue así, Jacob la miraba expectante, queriendo saber su respuesta.

-Jake, no se que decirte.

-Un si sería una buena respuesta- Respondió él nervioso.

-Yo... Yo... No lo se... Nunca había pensado en eso...

-¿Yo te gusto?- Bella no respondió- ¿Nunca has pensado en mi de esa manera?

-Nunca he pensado en nadie de esa manera.

-Está bien- Jacob suspiró antes de dedicarle una sonrisa- Puedo esperar unos días a que lo pienses, ¿que te parece?

-¿Unos días? ¿Cuanto es unos días?

-En tu cumpleaños sería un buen momento, tienes dos días para pensarlo a fondo- Bella dudó unos segundos- Y en esos dos días prometo no verte para no presionarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Jacob besó la mejilla de Bella y se marchó de allí, sonriente y feliz, seguro de que Bella sentía lo mismo que él en su corazón aunque aun no lo hubiera descubierto.

Bella se marchó a su habitación antes de su hora habitual, se asomó al balcón de su habitación y se quedó observando la luna fijamente, por su mente pasaron los momentos que había vivido con Jacob, sonreía al recordar cada uno de esos momentos pero no sentía nada que para ella fuera especial, nada que le dijera que Jacob fuera a ser el compañero de su vida. Ella tenía claro que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero no lo llamaría amor, ella no lo veía de esa forma.

Ese momento de reflexión fue interrumpido cuando Edward llegó a su lado y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no es hora de acostarte.

-Estaba pensando- Apoyó su cabeza en él.

-¿Qué te preocupa pequeña? ¿Acaso has discutido con...?

-No, nada de eso- Suspiró bajando la mirada- Edward... ¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

-¿Yo?... ¿Y a que viene esa pregunta?- Preguntó nervioso, quitando el brazo de ella y apartándola un poco de él.

-Quisiera saber que se siente cuando se está enamorado.

-Pues... Pues...- Edward la miró más nervioso que antes- ¿Por qué no les preguntas eso a Carlisle y a Esme? Ellos podrán decírtelo mejor que yo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nunca te has enamorado?

-Esas cosas son privadas, no tengo porque contártelas- Dijo tajante.

-Vale, no te he dicho nada- Bella se giró indignada por la respuesta de Edward y salió de su habitación en busca de Carlisle y Esme.

-¡Bella espera!- Gritó Edward asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, Bella paró sin girarse- Solo me he enamorado una vez.

-¿Y que sucedió?

-Aun no lo se- La mirada de Edward atravesó hasta el alma de Bella, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se sonrojara.

-Eh... Vale... Iré a ver a Carlisle y Esme...

Bella caminó a prisa hacia donde estaban Carlisle y Esme, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la mirada intensa de Edward, no estaba segura de si había sido su imaginación, pero le había parecido ver en los ojos de Edward desesperación e impaciencia al decir aquella última frase.

Llegó a la sala en la que estaban Esme y Carlisle, ambos estaban sentados leyendo un libro juntos, Carlisle leía para Esme y ella le acariciaba la mano con cariño mientras escuchaba su voz entonar y dar vida a aquel montón de palabras.

-Ejem...- Carraspeó Bella para hacer notar su presencia, los dos se giraron de inmediato hacia ella- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro cariño- Le sonrió Esme- Ven aquí, siéntate con nosotros- Bella fue hasta ellos y se sentó entre los dos- ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Pues... Quería haceros una pregunta personal... Pero no se...

-Bella, puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras, no tengas vergüenza, nada de lo que preguntes podrá incomodarnos- La animó Carlisle.

-Está bien- Suspiró, tomó algo de aire y preguntó- ¿Como se sabe si se está enamorado?

-¿Y esa pregunta? Nunca has mostrado interés por ese tipo de cosas.

-Curiosidad supongo- Miró a Carlisle- Si no quieres responderme lo entenderé, Edward tampoco a querido.

-No es eso Bella, claro que te responderemos, simplemente quería saber el motivo de la pregunta.

-Bella, cuando uno se enamora siente que todo gira alrededor de la persona que ama, siente que no podría vivir sin él- Dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle con amor mientras cogía la mano de Bella- Cuando se está enamorado se sabe, no hace falta que nadie te lo diga.

-¿Te has enamorado de alguien Bella?

-No lo se... Es que... Jacob me ha pedido que sea su compañera pero...- Empezó a mover las manos con nerviosismo- Yo... Yo...

-¿No sabes lo que sientes por él?- Esme la abrazó mientras Bella bajaba la mirada con tristeza- Bella, nadie te obligará a hacer nada que no quieras así que tómate el tiempo que necesites.

-Pero Jacob me ha dado de tiempo hasta mi cumpleaños.

-Si para entonces no lo tienes claro no debes darle una respuesta- Bella iba a protestar pero Carlisle continuó antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de decir nada- Si Jacob de verdad te quiere, respetará que necesites más tiempo,si te presiona es que no te quiere como debería.

-Está bien- Sonrió Bella dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Carlisle- Gracias por aconsejarme y escucharme.

-Bella, sabes cuanto te queremos.

-Lo se Esme, para mi sois como mis padres- Le sonrió a ella también antes de dar un gran bostezo- Creo que iré a acostarme, debe estar apunto de amanecer.

-Así es, ve y descansa cariño- Esme besó su mejilla antes de que se levantara, Carlisle besó su frente y la dejaron marcharse.

Bella caminó de nuevo hasta su habitación, Edward estaba en la puerta, viendo como se acercaba hacia allí. Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que no pasó desapercibido para Bella.

-¿Te ha servido de algo hablar con ellos?

-Si- Sonrió sinceramente- Siempre saben que decirme.

-Me alegro- Edward dejó que entrara por la puerta y la siguió, esperó a que se tumbara en la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella- ¿Puedo saber por qué querías saber eso?

-No se si es conveniente que lo sepas, conociéndote como te conozco, te vas a enfadar.

-Prometo no enfadarme- Le acarició la mejilla- Sea lo que sea prometo tomarlo con calma, de verdad.

-Está bien, y recuerda que lo has prometido- Edward asintió- Jacob me ha pedido que sea su compañera- Edward se quedó quieto, tenso, mirándola a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra- ¿Qué opinas?

-Yo... Pues... No lo se...- Edward tomó aire a pesar de no necesitarlo- ¿Tú lo quieres?

-Aun no lo se, necesito pensar, se que quiero a Jacob pero no estoy segura de que sea de la forma que él me pide.

-Pues...- Se puso en pie y le dio la espalda- Decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré- Y salió de ahí sin decir nada más.

Bella recostó su cabeza en la almohada, mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir Edward, sonrió al pensar en él y cerró lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus sueños.

Edward cerró la puerta tras de si con cuidado, se metió rápidamente en la suya, se quedó mirando al otro lado desde la puerta pensando en Bella.

-Bella... Mi Bella... ¿Como voy a poder soportar verte con él cuando te quiero tanto?- Suspiró apretando los puños con fuerza- Pero si es lo que quieres... Aceptaré que estés con él siempre que seas feliz.

Edward no fue a la sala común como hacía siempre, pero a nadie le sorprendió después de conocer el motivo de la preocupación de Bella. Alice y Rosalie mandaron a Emmet y Jasper para ver como estaba cuando faltaba poco para el anochecer.

-Marchaos, estoy bien.

-¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Jasper acercándose a él, que estaba sentado en el suelo en un rincón- No lo parece.

-Pues os aseguro que estoy bien.

-Edward, nos conocemos hace muchos años- Dijo Emmet- No intentes mentirnos porque no lo conseguirás.

-Os aseguro que no es nada.

-Edward, no te veía tan decaído desde lo que le sucedió a...

-¡Cállate Emmet!- Gritó Edward- ¡No digas su nombre!- Miró a Emmet con rabia- ¡No se te ocurra pronunciarlo!

-Lo siento Edward, no pretendía incomodarte.

-Disculpa a Emmet- Dijo rápidamente Jasper- A veces no se da cuenta de lo grande que tiene la boca y lo pequeño que tiene el cerebro- Edward asintió- Pero tiene razón, solo te habías puesto así en esa ocasión, así que cuéntanos que te ocurre.

-Es por Bella.

-Eso estaba claro- Sonrió Emmet sentándose a su lado- Dinos que ocurre.

-Creo que... Me parece que siento algo más que cariño por ella... Me parece que la quiero... No como una hermana o una hija o como mi protegida... Creo que la quiero como mujer, como compañera...

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta de eso?- Emmet se echó a reír- Nosotros llevamos años sabiendo eso.

-Deberías ver como te mueves cuando está Bella cerca, da igual que necesite algo o simplemente esté hablando con alguien, si ella está presente solo tienes ojos para ella, y no me digas que eso es porque eres su protector, yo soy el protector de Alice y se lo que digo, tu fijación va más allá de tu deber de guardián, estás enamorado de ella.

-Pero... Pero... Eso no puede ser...- Dijo sintiéndose culpable- Lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Hoy Bella me ha preguntado que se siente al enamorarse porque Jacob Black le ha pedido que sea su compañera- Explicó Edward sin levantar la mirada del suelo- Y antes de acostarse parecía muy tranquila pensando en ello... Creo que ella ama a Jacob Black y si es así yo... Yo... Me haré a un lado, es lo mejor...

-Pero, ¿le has dicho lo que sientes? ¿Ella sabe que la quieres?

-¡Claro que no Emmet!- Saltó de inmediato- ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿"_Bella, te quiero, no vayas con ese chucho asqueroso..."?_ ¡No! ¡No influiré en su decisión! ¡Para todo el mundo, yo solo veo a Bella como mi protegida! ¿¡Entendido!

-Si es lo que quieres, así será- Respondió Jasper por los dos- Solo recuerda que somos una familia Edward, no te encierres otra vez, comparte tus sentimientos con nosotros, déjanos ayudarte a superar la situación.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Jasper y Emmet salieron y volvieron a sus respectivos puestos, sin contar nada de lo que habían hablado, Alice sabía toda la conversación gracias a su don, pero sabía la importancia de dejar el espacio a Edward, presionarle solo empeoraría las cosas. Emmet no le comentó nada a Rosalie y esta entendió la situación de Edward sin necesidad de hablar.

Al llegar la noche, Bella despertó sonriente, se desperezó y salió de su habitación, Edward no estaba en la puerta así que se dirigió a buscarlo a la de él. Lo encontró asomado al balcón de su habitación, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Por qué no has venido a esperarme a la puerta?

-No lo he considerado necesario- Respondió sin girarse- Te estás haciendo toda una mujer, no quiero agobiarte siguiéndote a cada lado que vas.

-No me molesta que estés a mi lado, al contrario, me agrada mucho tu compañía.

-¿Y a Jacob también le gusta que esté tan pendiente de ti?- Preguntó con segundas intenciones.

-Aun no he decidido nada con respecto a Jacob, puede que no lo vea como él quiere, puede que haya alguien más.

-¿Alguien más?- Edward se giró a mirarla preocupado, necesitando saber quien más podía haber en su vida- ¿Puedo saber quien?

-No porque tampoco se si le quiero- Bella lo miró fijamente queriendo contestarle, pero Edward no lo entendió- Espero descubrir mis sentimientos en breve.

-Espero que cuando lo sepas me lo hagas saber, para hacerme a la idea.

-Te aseguro que serás de los primeros en saberlo- Le respondió besando su mejilla- Me voy con Alice, luego nos vemos.

Durante la noche entera, Edward estuvo más próximo a Bella que de costumbre, intentando averiguar quien podía ser el otro por el que Bella tenía dudas de lo que sentía. Bella se percató de su inusual atención y entonces fue consciente de lo atento y educado que era Edward, de lo encantador que era con Esme, lo sincero que era con Alice, franco con Rosalie, despreocupado con Emmet, hablador con Jasper y sumiso con Carlisle, se comportaba con todos como el ser más maravilloso que existía, y para ella lo era. Al ver todo aquello Bella sintió como su corazón palpitaba, como su estómago se encogía, y entonces lo supo, estaba enamorada de Edward.

Edward la descubrió mirándolo cerca del amanecer, sus ojos brillaban, su corazón iba más rápido de lo habitual, y sus movimientos le parecían más provocadores que de costumbre. Asustado por la idea de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, Edward salió hacia su habitación de inmediato, notando un quemazón en el cuello. Nada más llegar, se puso frente a un espejo y se asustó ante lo que vio.

Ahí estaba, claramente y de un color rojo fuego estaba la misma marca que Bella tenía, la marca de la luna.

-¿Como es posible?- Entonces Edward recordó las palabras de Alice cuando Bella llegó al "Refugio", la marca le saldría al que Bella eligiera como su compañero- Pero... Eso no es posible, yo no puedo ser su compañero...

-¿Edward?- Preguntó la voz de Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras llamaba con los nudillos- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Espera!- Se apresuró en tapar la marca con rapidez con el cuello de una chaqueta, fue a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente como para poder sacar la cabeza nada más- ¿Qué quieres?

-Estaba preocupada por ti, te has marchado así de repente, ¿estás bien?

-De maravilla- Su voz sonó un poco ruda- ¿Algo más?

-Yo... Bueno... ¿Puedo pasar?

-No veo porqué has de entrar- Volvió a responder con desgana- Vete a tu habitación.

-Verás, es que yo esperaba poder hablar contigo a solas, quería decirte que...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esperas formar una familia a mi lado? ¿Qué estamos hechos el uno para el otro?- Bella abrió la boca un poco desconcertada- No seas cría, eso jamás ocurrirá, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me hablas así? Yo solo pretendía...

-¿Qué pretendías? ¿Vivir un cuento de hadas como los de las historias que te contaban Carlisle y Esme cuando eras pequeña?- Bella lo miró buscando en sus ojos alguna señal que le indicara que todo eso era una broma, pero Edward tenía una firmeza en la mirada que le rompió el corazón- Madura un poco Isabella.

Bella no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y salió corriendo a su habitación, aguantó las lágrimas hasta que llegó a su cama, pero una vez allí, se derrumbó, lloró todo lo que pudo hasta que de puro agotamiento se quedó dormida. Edward podía oír su llanto desde su habitación, y sintió una opresión en el pecho que casi acaba con él, pero debía ser fuerte, Bella debía estar con Jacob, era de su edad y sabía que Bella lo quería, al igual que estaba seguro de que Bella solo sentía por él un capricho, y estaba convencido de que la marca se le iría en unos días, cuando ella se diera cuenta de ello.

**Espero que os haya gustado, ¿que os parece el capítulo? Antes de nada os diré que Edward actua así porque siente miedo al ver la marca en su cuello, no sabe que hacer, y al escuchar la voz de Bella reacciona de esa manera.**

**Espero que no os haya decepcionado el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos**


	13. 12º Cumpleaños de Bella

**12º El cumpleaños de Bella**

Bella despertó al notar unas manos finas y cariñosas quitar el pelo de su rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrando a Esme sentada al borde de su cama.

-Buenas noches cariño- Sonrió Esme con dulzura- ¿Como te encuentras hoy? ¿Lista para celebrar tu décimo quinto cumpleaños?

-Si te soy sincera, no tengo ganas de salir de mi habitación para nada.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido con Edward?- Bella la miró sorprendida- Cariño, llevo quince años viendo como te vienes a bajo cada vez que discutes con Edward- Bajó la mirada avergonzada- Anda, cuéntame que te ocurre, te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie.

-Ayer descubrí de quien estaba enamorada, pero cuando fui a contárselo a Edward, él... él...

-Él se cerró en banda, ¿verdad?- Bella asintió- Cariño, Edward no sabe comportarse de otra forma, el solo se preocupa por tu bienestar, aunque en muchas ocasiones no lo parezca.

-No lo entiendo, ¿mis sentimientos influyen en mi bienestar? ¿Escucharme habría hecho que mi bienestar cambiara o empeorara? Si al menos me hubiera dejado decir lo que tenía que decirle hubiera soportado con la cabeza en alto lo que él quisiera gritarme, no me hubiera importado que se enfadara y que no quisiera volver a verme, de verdad, pero... Se puso tan serio, tan frío, no parecía él, no parecía mi Edward...

-Tranquila cariño- Esme la abrazó y Bella empezó a llorar sin control- Edward no sabe controlar sus emociones cuando se trata de ti, dale tiempo y verás como al final te escucha.

-No, esta vez no, ha tenido su oportunidad de escucharme y la ha perdido.

-Como quieras- Volvió a besar su mejilla y se levantó- No tardes mucho en venir, todos te están esperando para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-En seguida iré, antes me gustaría hablar un momento con Jacob, ¿está bien?

-Está bien Bella, ahora le diré que venga a por ti- Esme le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Mientras estuvo a solas Bella estuvo meditando, ella quería a Edward, estaba totalmente segura, pero él estaba tan seguro como ella de lo contrario, no tenía ningún sentido intentar encontrar en él un amor que nunca existiría así que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo a un lado, a intentar encontrar la felicidad a pesar de no ser correspondida.

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó la voz de Jacob desde el otro lado.

-Si, claro, pasa por favor.

-Esme me ha dicho que querías verme- Bella asintió mientras Jacob pasaba- ¿Te ocurre algo? No tienes buena cara.

-Ayer discutí con Edward, no te preocupes.

-Como quieras- Jacob entró y se puso frente a ella- ¿De que querías hablar?

-Quería responder a tu propuesta en privado, antes de que todos me agobien y no tenga ocasión.

-Oh... Eso... Creo que te presioné demasiado- Le tomó las manos- No es necesario que me respondas hoy, hazlo cuando de verdad lo tengas claro.

-Lo tengo claro Jacob, se lo que siento por ti- Ella tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos- Acepto tu propuesta Jacob, quiero ser tu compañera, siempre he sentido algo hacia ti, por eso Edward nunca ha podido impedir que estuviéramos juntos, así que no veo ningún motivo por el que negarme.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad me aceptas?- Ella asintió sin vacilar- ¡Genial! ¡Eso es estupendo!- Jacob se acercó a ella con rapidez y la besó con pasión- ¡Soy el hombre más feliz que pisa la tierra!

-Me alegro, de verdad.

-Venga, vamos a tu fiesta- Jacob la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la puerta- Estoy deseando que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Bella le dedicó una leve sonrisa en señal de conformidad y siguió a Jacob sin rechistar, fueron hacia la sala común sin soltarse la mano, Jacob iba con una sonrisa radiante ante la idea de tener a Bella como compañera de su vida, Bella, por el contrario, tenía los ojos llorosos, acababa de traicionar su corazón pero sabía que nunca conseguiría llegar a Edward, él no la quería, se lo había dejado bien claro la noche anterior.

Una vez llegaron, Jacob colocó a Bella ante él y le tapó los ojos con las manos, y ambos entraron lentamente en la sala. Todo estaba en silencio, parecía que estaba totalmente vacía, Bella sintió un escalofrío, tanto silencio no era normal, ella odiaba las sorpresas y estaba segura de que nadie lo había tenido en cuenta.

De pronto, una muchedumbre gritó "¡SORPRESA!" mientras Jacob retiraba las manos de los ojos de Bella, ella se sobresaltó y casi cae al suelo de la impresión, pero unos brazos fuertes y cálidos le impidieron llegar al suelo.

-Gracias Jake- Le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada preciosa.

Como si de una infección se tratara, Rosalie apartó a Bella de Jacob de inmediato con la excusa de darle su regalo, Jacob estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato por parte de la vampira rubia, al igual que por Edward, así que se limitó a seguirlos de cerca.

Rosalie llevó a Bella junto a Carlisle y Esme, que le sonreían con cariño, junto a ellos estaban Alice, Jasper y Emmet, Edward se había quedado unos metros por detrás, miraba hacia donde ella estaba pero su rostro no era como el de los demás, no era alegre y desde luego no parecía estar disfrutando de la fiesta como el resto.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella- La felicitó Esme mientras la abrazaba- Ya tienes quince años, eres toda una señorita.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, de lo mucho que te has esforzado en ser la persona que eres hoy, así que hemos decidido hacerte un regalo especial- Carlisle le tomó la mano y la llevó al balcón que tenía detrás- Mira al pie del Refugio y dime que ves.

-Hay una pequeña casa justo al borde, pegada a la muralla que separa el refugio de los restos de la gran guerra.

-Exacto, ese es nuestro regalo- Sonrió Carlisle- Creemos que ya eres lo bastante mayor como para tener tu propia independencia sin poner en peligro tu vida, así que te hemos proporcionado una casa solo para ti, apartada de todos.

-¿En serio?

-Desde luego- Le volvió a sonreír, y rápidamente notó los brazos de Bella alrededor de su cuello- Me alegro de que te guste el regalo- Besó su cabello de manera paternal- Y desde luego, que tengas esa pequeña casa no quita que sigas teniendo tu habitación.

-Muchísimas gracias papá.

Bella lo abrazó de nuevo, Carlisle había sido su padre, no conocía a ningún otro, él y el resto de los vampiros que había en el refugio eran su familia, su única familia, y los quería con locura.

En cuanto soltó a Carlisle, corrió de nuevo dentro para abrazar a los demás y agradecerles el magnífico regalo que le había hecho. Fue uno por uno, emocionada y feliz, pero cuando llegó hasta Edward, él retrocedió un poco, impidiéndole que llegara a tocarlo.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar que te de las gracias por el regalo?

-Con un simple gracias es suficiente- Respondió tajentemente.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Qué te ha sucedido de repente?

-Simplemente estoy mostrándote cual es tu lugar y cual es el mío- Giró el rostro para evitar mirarla- Ahora ve con los demás y disfruta de tu fiesta.

-Está bien, si así es como quieres que sea, así será.

Bella se alejó con los ojos llorosos y volvió junto a los demás, el resto de habitantes del refugio felicitaron a Bella y se encargaron de entretenerla, viendo que algo sucedía entre ella y Edward, algo que no era muy normal.

Cerca del amanecer, cuando todos empezaban a recoger los restos de la fiesta, Jacob llevó a Bella al mismo balcón en el que Carlisle le había mostrado su regalo horas antes, allí la abrazó con cariño y besó su mejilla.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido con Edward?

-No se de que estás hablando- Intentó sin éxito que Jacob dejara de preguntar.

-Bella, te conozco mejor que nadie, Edward y tú podéis discutir pero siempre estáis juntos, siempre dependéis el uno del otro, pero hoy ha sido distinto, hoy parecía que os estabais esquivando.

-Edward ha decidido que ya no quiere tenerme cerca- Bajó la mirada- Apenas quiere dirigirme la palabra.

-Algo habrá tenido que ocurrir para que eso suceda.

-No lo se- Bella se giró hacia él y lo abrazó empezando a llorar- Ayer, salió corriendo de la sala vampírica en mitad de mi clase y desde entonces ha estado así, no se que puede sucederle.

-Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes, dale algo de tiempo y verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Jacob, no es que no te agradezca tu apoyo pero... ¿Por qué quieres que me reconcilie con Edward?- Preguntó secándose las lágrimas y mirándolo a los ojos- Creía que no te caía bien.

-Es cierto que entre nosotros siempre ha habido un odio mutuo sin ningún motivo, pero se que él se preocupa por ti, que solo quiere tu bienestar, y para mi eso vale más que todo lo buen tío que pueda ser, sobretodo ahora que me has aceptado.

-Jake...- Bella besó los labios de Jacob, emocionada por sus palabras sinceras.

Mientras ellos se unían en ese dulce e inocente beso, Edward, desde el interior de la sala, los observaba sintiendo como sus entrañas hervían de rabia. Apretó sus puños y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse y despedazar a Jacob.

-¿Enfadado?- Preguntó la voz de Jasper junto a él- No deberías estarlo, no después de tu forma de tratarla hoy.

-Sabes porque lo estoy haciendo.

-En mi opinión, y tan solo es eso, una opinión, nada justifica el daño que le has hecho- Dijo francamente- Tú no puedes decidir a quien debe o no debe amar ella porque hará lo que quiera.

-En el fondo me alegro de que lo haya elegido a él y se haya dado cuenta de que nosotros no podemos estar juntos, ojala pudiera hacer yo lo mismo y olvidarme de ella.

-Edward, estás muy equivocado si crees que tu relación con Bella se ha terminado aquí- Jasper se giró y empezó a caminar alejándose de él- Antes de lo que piensas le dirás lo que sientes.

-¿A que te refieres Jasper?- Pero Jasper lo ignoró y siguió caminando- Jasper, ¿a que te refieres?- No hubo respuesta y vio como Jasper salía de la estancia- ¡Jasper!

Edward volvió a mirar en dirección a aquel balcón y sintió su corazón oprimido al ver como Bella sonreía entre los brazos de Jacob, deseaba ser él quien la abrazara, pero no podía ser.

**Espero que os guste, se que muchos estaréis pensando que no es justo, y es verdad, no lo es, pero todo esto es necesario, ya veréis porqué.**

**Mañana no podré subir capítulo, por eso lo he subido hoy.**

**Espero que os esté gustando, aunque este capítulo no sea del todo de vuestro agrado.**

**Nos leemos**


	14. 13º Descubierto

**13º Descubierto**

Tras la fiesta de cumpleaños, Bella fue a su nueva casita a pasar la noche, quería disfrutar a solas de aquel lugar que le pertenecía por completo. Jacob la acompañó hasta la puerta, la besó dulcemente en los labios y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir, quedándose Bella completamente sola.

Entró en aquella casa, miró a su alrededor y sonrió, era tan acogedora y familiar, se notaba que Esme había intervenido en su decoración, siempre sabía lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse en calma.

Al fondo, junto a su cama había una mecedora de madera, la mecedora daba a una ventana desde la que se veía el balcón de la sala común vampírica, Bella se sentó en ella y miró sonriente hacia allí, como quería a su familia.

Mientras miraba hacia allí vio como Edward salía al balcón, tenía el semblante triste, parecía deprimido, ella lo miró fijamente, queriendo saber que le ocurría, muriéndose de ganas de poder ayudarlo, pero eso no era posible, él no quería su ayuda, no quería nada de ella, por más que le pesara. Edward bajó la mirada en dirección a la casa y vio a Bella observándolo desde la ventana, apretó fuerte los dientes y se giró de inmediato, dejando a Bella apunto de llorar en aquella ventana.

-Muy bien Edward, si esto es lo que quieres, esto es lo que tendrás- Se dijo a si misma- Se acabó la relación de amistad que teníamos, desde ahora somos dos desconocidos que no tienen más remedio que vivir en el mismo lugar.

Aunque le costó, Bella cumplió con firmeza su decisión, cada vez que se encontraba con Edward por los pasillos, ella pasaba de largo, ni siquiera le dedicaba un triste hola, aprovechaba cada vez que estaba con Jacob delante de él para abrazarlo y besarlo, sin importarle su rostro tenso, e incluso, había hablado con Emmet para que él se encargara de vigilarla y protegerla, dejando a Edward libre de ese cargo.

Por supuesto, Edward no permitió que eso sucediera, aunque no quisiera acercarse a ella, la tarea de protegerla era de él y de nadie más, todos lo sabían y nadie se lo discutía, aunque eso le molestara a Bella.

Pasados dos años, Edward seguía frustrado por aquella situación, pasaba más tiempo del que era normal en su habitación, preocupando enormemente a Carlisle y Esme, así que una mañana, aprovechando que todos dormían y los vampiros estaban a sus asuntos, Carlisle se dirigió a sus aposentos, dispuesto a averiguar que era aquello que torturaba tanto a Edward.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Me gustaría estar solo- Fue la respuesta de Edward- Vete por favor.

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- Lo miró con preocupación.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi- Carlisle entró en la habitación sin escuchar las quejas de Edward, se sentó a su lado en el suelo y lo miró- Quiero que me expliques que te sucede, y no me digas que nada porque se muy bien que no es así.

-No debes preocuparte, ninguno debe hacerlo, son cosas que no tienen sentido y que solo me atañen a mi.

-Aun así quiero saberlas- Exigió Carlisle- Creo que después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos en este lugar merezco tu confianza.

-Si, supongo que si- Suspiró Edward- Me sucede esto- Se quitó el pañuelo que desde hacía dos años llevaba en el cuello, mostrando la misma marca que tenía Bella.

-¡La marca! ¿Desde cuando la tienes?

-Desde el cumpleaños de Bella de hace dos años- Respondió con pesadez- Por eso me aparté de ella, por eso me comporto como un estúpido cuando quiere algo de mi.

-Pero Edward, eso significa que ella te qui...

-¡No! ¡Ella no me quiere! ¡Hace dos años creyó estar enamorada de mi, pero fue solo una ilusión! ¡Ella ama a Jacob!- Edward casi lo gritó, queriendo creerse sus propias palabras- Lo único que no entiendo es porque no ha desaparecido después de dos años, debería ser Jacob quien tuviera esta marca y no yo.

-Edward, no lo entiendes, Bella quiere a Jacob, eso nadie lo duda, no podría estar con él de no ser así, pero por mucho que lo quiera, su corazón nunca le pertenecerá porque hace dos años decidió a quien iba a pertenecer.

-Pero eso está mal, ella no puede estar con alguien como yo- Miró a Carlisle con desesperación- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo? No tengo nada, soy un monstruo, ella merece algo mejor.

-Edward, ella viene de un mundo lleno de monstruos, su padre era uno de los nuestros, aunque no te guste, ella tiene parte de nosotros, ella es más parecida a ti de lo que crees.

-Aun así, no tiene porque acabar su vida como una inmortal, puede casarse, tener hijos y morir felizmente con su amado- Continuó en sus trece.

-Me temo que no lo entiendes Edward, ella no quiere eso, quiere pasar el resto de su existencia contigo aunque no lo demuestre, esa marca lo confirma, solo necesita que tú le des una oportunidad de ser feliz contigo.

-Aunque tengas razón, ella está con Jacob, no pienso hacer que su relación termine, no cuando empezó porque yo la rechacé a ella- Bajó la mirada.

-La relación de Jacob y Bella tiene menos futuro del que tú crees.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Solo observa como se comporta Jacob y como se comporta Bella, tú mismo te darás cuenta de que ocurre algo.

Carlisle le abrazó como un padre abraza a su hijo, se levantó y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya junto a Esme. Edward quedó a solas de nuevo, pensativo, extrañado de no haber notado nada raro y que Carlisle si lo hubiera visto, ¿tan descuidada había tenido a Bella por alejarla de él?

En cuanto Bella despertó, Edward no dejó de observarla, siempre desde la distancia y la sombra para no ser descubierto. Ella fue a por Jacob, como hacía cada día, iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, él salía de la zona licántropa con el rostro tenso. Bella cogió el brazo de Jacob y caminó a su lado hablando, sonriendo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, irradiando cariño; sin embargo, Jacob tan solo asentía y se dejaba guiar por ella, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que ella decía o hacía.

Durante varios días, Edward observó la misma actitud en Jacob, y eso empezó a despertar sospechas en él, pero no se atrevía a hablar con Bella, no después de dos años de alejamiento, y mucho menos después del rechazo que él le había dado a ella.

El día del décimo séptimo cumpleaños de Bella, ella estaba algo nerviosa, más de lo normal en ella, Edward la vio salir de su habitación y al verla así no pudo evitar preguntarle, aun a riesgo de enfadarla.

-¿Puedo saber a que viene esa cara de nervios?

-Supongo que si- Respondió ella con indiferencia- He notado un poco distante a Jacob.

-¿Y no tienes idea de por qué?

-No- Bella lo miró algo extrañada- ¿A que se debe esto? ¿Es por que es mi cumpleaños?

-¿A que se debe que?

-Tu actitud, ¿de repente hablas conmigo?- Bella se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Oh, eso... Bueno... Creo que he sido demasiado frío todo este tiempo...

-¿Y crees que así como así puedes venir, preguntarme que me ocurre y que todo se solucione?- Preguntó con sarcasmo- Las cosas nunca son tan fáciles.

Bella comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él, pero de inmediato notó una mano agarrándola del brazo, pero no era con fuerza y rabia, era con cariño. Al girarse para encarar a Edward, Bella vio en sus ojos arrepentimiento y amor, algo que hacía años que no veía en él.

-Por favor Bella, te lo suplico, dame una oportunidad de compensarte por estos dos años de estupidez por mi parte.

-Solo con una condición- Edward la miró suplicante a los ojos- Prométeme que no volverás a ser tan idiota, que no cambiarás tu forma de actuar conmigo.

-Te lo prometo- Sonrió Edward y de inmediato notó los brazos de Bella a su alrededor.

-Te he echado de menos vampiro estúpido.

-Y yo a ti semihumana insolente- Le devolvió el abrazo- ¿Quieres que te guíe a tu fiesta?

-No, debo ir a buscar a Jacob, espérame allí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras pequeña- Le acarició la mejilla y marchó hacia la fiesta, sonriendo y sintiendo en su interior como se le revolvía todo.

Bella fue hacia la zona licántropa, casi todos estaban en la fiesta por lo que todo estaba muy silencioso. Bella llamó a la puerta que daba paso a los aposentos de aquella zona, pero Jacob no salió como de costumbre. Preocupada por si le había sucedido algo, Bella se internó en aquel lugar, caminó por los pasillos hasta que escuchó unos jadeos de una de las habitaciones. Avergonzada por haber escuchado eso, estuvo apunto de dar la vuelta, pero escuchó como una voz femenina suspiraba un "Jacob" en medio de esos jadeos, así que tragando saliva y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Bella se asomó a la habitación.

Nauseas se hicieron presa de ella, el corazón se le partió en mil pedazos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de arriba a abajo. Jacob estaba en la cama con otra, Leah Clearwater, una de las mejores amigas de Jacob.

Sin poder evitarlo, Bella soltó un grito de desesperación, al instante, Jacob y Leah giraron sus rostros y la vieron allí.

-¡Bella!- Jacob se puso en pie de inmediato y quiso correr hacia ella, pero Bella aprovechó que él tenía que vestirse y salió corriendo- ¡Bella espera!

Jacob se vistió a toda prisa, salió de la zona licántropa y corrió hacia la habitación de Bella, ella no estaba allí, la buscó por todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron, por último, desesperado por no encontrarla, se internó en la fiesta para hablar con ella.

-Jacob, ¿Bella no tenía que venir contigo?

-¿No está aquí?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No, aun no ha llegado- Respondió Edward- Me dijo que iba a ir a buscarte.

-Y lo ha hecho- Jacob bajó la mirada- Antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó Carlisle empezando a tensarse- ¿Donde está Bella?

-Yo... Yo... Ella... Ella nos vio a mi y a Leah en una situación... Nos vio juntos, en la cama...

-¿¡Qué!- El padre de Jacob lo miró con fuego en los ojos- ¿¡Como has sido capaz de hacer algo así!

-Yo... Yo... Lo lamento...

-Ahora mismo eso me da igual- Edward cogió a Jacob del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta- ¡Dime donde está Bella!

-No lo se, salió corriendo en cuanto nos vio, la he buscado por todo El Refugio pero no la he encontrado.

-Hay que buscarla de inmediato- Fue la respuesta de Carlisle, más serio de lo que nadie recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

**¿Os esperabais esto? ¿Qué pensáis de Edward? ¿Y de Jacob? ¿Que hará Bella? ¿Que sucederá con Jacob después de esto? ¿Donde habrá ido Bella?**

**Espero que os guste el cambio que le he dado a la historia ^^**

**Nos leemos**


	15. 14º Corazón Sangrante

**14º Corazón sangrante**

Todos los habitantes del refugio se dividieron para encontrar a Bella, cada uno buscó en un lugar distinto, pero nadie conseguía dar con ella, absolutamente nadie. Sin saber donde podría estar, Edward sintió un terror hasta entonces desconocido para él.

-Carlisle, ¿y si a vuelto al campo de batalla fantasma, al de la gran guerra?

-¿Crees que podría estar allí?- Preguntó Carlisle mostrando su preocupación.

-No la encontramos en ningún lugar del refugio, puede que haya ido hasta allí sin pensar, presa del dolor.

-Es posible- Carlisle meditó un momento- Alice, ¿no puedes ver nada?

-Me temo que no, parece que alguien estuviera bloqueando mi don, no consigo ver nada referente a Bella.

-Bien, en ese caso, vayamos hasta allí y esperemos equivocarnos- Suspiró Carlisle, temeroso de que aquel clan que quiso quedarse con ella hacía años hubiera dado con ella.

Emmet y Jasper acompañaron a Carlisle y Edward hacia aquel lugar mientras Esme, Rosalie y Alice continuaban buscando dentro del refugio. Corrieron todo lo que pudieron hacia la salida, justo al traspasar el hueco que comunicaba con aquel lugar, Simurg, el hipogrifo que había defendido a Bella en la ocasión anterior, apareció ante ellos.

-Hola amigo- Le saludó Edward con una reverencia de cabeza- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- El hipogrifo hizo otra reverencia como afirmación- Estamos buscando a Bella, ha desaparecido y tememos que esté por aquí, perdida y sola.

Simurg se arrodilló ante ellos para que subieran a su lomo y levantó el vuelo de inmediato, sobrevoló toda la zona con detenimiento, buscándola, pero no había señal de ella por ningún lugar de aquel paraje. Desesperados, decidieron tener un encuentro con el clan de vampiros que ahí vivía, esperando no encontrarla allí.

Simurg los llevó hasta un pequeño saliente, allí estaba James agazapado, apunto de saltar a por algo o alguien. Edward estaba convencido de que quería lanzarse sobre Bella y saltó del lomo del hipogrifo, cayendo sobre él.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Acabas de fastidiarme la cena!

-¡No te dejaré que la ataques!- Gritó Edward intentando contener a James- ¡No se te ocurra tocarla!

-¿¡Es que acaso eres un defensor de los animales!- Edward paró de inmediato y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Animales?

-¡Si! ¡Animales! ¡Estaba apunto de cazar una buena cantidad de tigres para compartirlos con mi clan pero gracias a ti se han ido todos!- Edward se levantó y lo soltó, olfateó un poco y comprobó que Bella no estaba por allí, tan solo quedaba el rastro de una manada de tigres asustados- ¿Puedo saber a que debo el honor de vuestra visita? Creí que no queríais saber nada de nosotros.

-Y así es, no te confundas, estamos aquí buscando a Bella.

-¿A Bella?- James rió mientras Simurg descendía hasta el suelo con Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper aun en su espalda- Ella no está aquí, no ha vuelto a traspasar la frontera desde que os la llevasteis hace años.

-Ha desaparecido y este es el único lugar al que ha podido ir.

-Os aseguro que ella no ha vuelto, si así fuera hubiera ido yo mismo a por ella- Rió con más intensidad- Es demasiado valiosa para dejarla vagar sola por aquí, y me hubiera asegurado de llegar antes de que vosotros vinierais.

-¡Cierra esa bocaza o te...!

-¡Edward!- Le interrumpió Carlisle mientras Emmet había corrido a cogerlo de los brazos- ¿Puedes asegurarme y prometerme que ella no está en este lugar?- Le preguntó a James.

-Por supuesto, lo prometo, si la tuviera lo diría abiertamente, yo no me escondo de nada ni nadie, ni siquiera de un vampiro enclenque como este.

-¡Cierra el pico!

-Bien, en ese caso nos vamos- Habló Carlisle- Sentimos la intrusión- James solo asintió mirando a Edward seriamente- Emmet, trae a Edward hasta aquí y volvamos.

-Será lo mejor- James vio como Simurg se alejaba con ellos a su espalda y solo pudo sonreír- Falta muy poco, en breve la joven Bella vendrá en nuestra búsqueda y entonces cambiarán las cosas por fin.

Simurg los llevó de vuelta a la entrada y desapareció en el cielo de la misma forma que había aparecido cuando habían salido. Jasper volvió junto a Alice, preocupado porque algo pudiera haberle pasado en su ausencia, Emmet volvió a la entrada a vigilar y comprobar que Bella tampoco había salido por ahí, Carlisle fue a inspeccionar de nuevo toda la zona vampira y a preguntar a los demás si tenían noticias de ella.

Edward, desesperado por no saber que hacer, volvió a la habitación de Bella, entró en ella y sonrió al ver todas sus cosas esparcidas por la habitación, siempre había sido muy desordenada. Se asomó al balcón, esperando que el aire nocturno le despejara y así lograra descubrir donde se encontraba Bella.

Y fue entonces, al asomarse al balcón la vio y se sintió como un estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes, la casa que le habían regalado a Bella estaba a primera vista desde allí y nadie había buscado en ella. Edward vio una luz en la casa y de inmediato corrió hasta allí.

Se asomó a la ventana y la vio, estaba tirada en la cama, llorando con desespero, así que se armó de valor y se adentró en la casa de inmediato. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, escuchar su llanto le hacía temblar y le partía el corazón.

-Bella.

-¡Márchate! ¡Quiero estar sola!- Le gritó sin levantar la cabeza y sin dejar de llorar.

-Vamos Bella, déjame ayudarte, se que lo estarás pasando mal, y no es justo que te haya sucedido esto, Jacob no te merece, es un estúpido por no saber valorarte...

-¡Cállate!- Bella levantó la cabeza de la almohada y lo miró con rabia- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas! ¡Tú también me rechazaste!

-Lo se, y no sabes como me arrepiento, eso ha sido lo más doloroso que he hecho en mi vida.

-No mientas, tú no me quieres, nunca lo has hecho, y me hace daño que digas estas cosas por compadecerte de mi, no necesito que nadie me compadezca- Le dio la espalda.

-No me estoy compadeciendo de ti, solo estoy diciendo lo que siento.

-Pues ahora es demasiado tarde Edward, no puedes borrar en un momento todo lo que dijiste- Lo volvió a mirar desafiándolo- Márchate y déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de Jacob, ni de ningún otro.

-Si es lo que deseas, te dejaré a solas, pero ten por seguro que no pienso rendirme, te demostraré que lo que siento es real y esperaré a que estés lista para aceptarme, esperaré hasta que seas capaz de perdonarme por ser tan estúpido.

-Pues espera sentado- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de que él saliera por la puerta.

Bella se quedó a solas de nuevo, estuvo un buen rato hasta que escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, se giró para gritar que la dejaran tranquila, pero al ver a Jacob allí se quedó sin habla.

-Bella, déjame explicarte...

-¿Explicarme que? ¿Qué ha sido un accidente? ¿Qué no es lo que pienso?- Bella lo desafió con la mirada- Se muy bien lo que he visto y aun no puedo creerlo.

-Lo lamento, de verdad que lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes Jacob? ¿Haberme traicionado o que te haya pillado?- Jacob bajó la mirada- Márchate de aquí.

-Bella, Leah no significa nada para mi, te lo prometo, es solo que... Tengo mis necesidades... Y tú... Bueno... Eres demasiado inocente para entender...

-¡Hipócrita!- Bella le pegó una bofetada a Jacob en la cara, dejando su mano marcada en la mejilla- ¿A caso me has preguntado si yo quería hacer algo? ¿Te he rechazado yo en algún sentido para que lo pienses?- Jacob bajó aun más la mirada- Eres despreciable, no quiero saber nada más de ti, márchate de aquí y olvídame, porque te aseguro que yo voy a olvidarte de inmediato.

-Bella, por favor, no hagas esto, nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Eso haberlo pensado antes de traicionar mi amor y mi cariño acostándote con otra- Bella caminó hasta la puerta- Si no te vas tú me iré yo.

Bella corrió fuera de la casa, se internó en la sala común, la atravesó y fue a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, allí estaba Edward hablando seriamente con Carlisle, acompañados de Esme, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. Bella miró a Esme a los ojos y se abalanzó a su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-¿Por qué no salís a comprobar que todo está en orden?- Sugirió Esme abrazando a Bella, todos abandonaron la estancia, dejándolas solas a las dos- Mi pequeña, llora todo lo que necesites.

-Me siento vacía, traicionada, hundida... ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?

-Todos tenemos debilidades, hay ocasiones en las que no podemos luchar contra nuestros instintos- Acarició su cabello mientras hablaba.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero volver a verlo, me ha hecho tanto daño.

-Lo se cariño- Besó su frente- Y si no quieres no tendrás que verlo, le diremos a Edward que se encargue de alejarlo.

-¡No! ¡Edward no!- Se apresuró a suplicar- No quiero tener a Edward demasiado cerca ahora mismo.

-Como quieras cariño, se lo diré a Emmet.

-Gracias mamá- Bella se apretó contra su pecho- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo hasta que anochezca?

-Todo el tiempo que necesites mi niña.

**Hola, espero que os guste el capítulo, no tiene mucha acción pero poco a poco se va acercando el momento importante de la historia, todo esto es necesario para lo que ocurrirá.**


	16. 15º La disputa

**15º La disputa**

"_Mi Bella" "Mi hermosa Bella" "Te aseguro que te protegeré de todo dolor" "Te quiero mi semihumana"_

Bella abrió los ojos con unas lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla, notó la mano de Esme acariciando sus cabellos, la miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Aun no ha anochecido?- Preguntó mirando uno de los ventanales.

-Si lo ha hecho, y ha vuelto a amanecer después.

-¿Tanto he dormido?- Preguntó asombrada- ¿Un día entero?

-Si cariño, estabas agotada.

-¿Y tú has estado aquí a mi lado todo el tiempo?- Se sentó a su lado.

-Si, todo el tiempo, no me he separado de ti en ningún momento.

-Gracias- Le dedicó una sonrisa- No se que haría sin ti a mi lado- La abrazó con fuerza- Por cierto, ¿ha venido alguien mientras dormía?

-Solo Carlisle, ¿por qué?

-Es que... He escuchado una voz conocida, me hablaba- La miró confusa.

-Habrá sido un sueño cariño, todo producto del cansancio- La acarició- Se me ocurre algo para animarte, ¿te apetece dar un paseo por el refugio? Hace mucho tiempo que no ves el sol, te hará bien un poco de luz.

-Claro que me apetece- Sonrió.

Esme se puso en pie y cogió el brazo de Bella, las dos caminaron por los pasillos y pasaron por los balcones, Bella notó el calor del sol por primera vez en su piel en muchos años, apenas recordaba aquella agradable sensación, y todo lo que vio bañado por aquella luz le pareció más hermoso que nunca.

Caminaron durante casi todo el día por los pasillos, y por último fueron a la habitación de Bella, se asomaron al balcón y observaron el paisaje, abrazadas la una a la otra. Bella estaba disfrutando muchísimo de esa sensación de tranquilidad y del cariño de Esme.

"_Bella..." "Mi hermosa Bella..."_

-¿Has dicho algo?- Preguntó Bella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-No, no he dicho nada.

"_Cada día que he vivido sin estar a tu lado ha sido como estar en el mismísimo infierno"_

-¿De verdad no lo oyes?- Esme la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué tengo que oír Bella? No se oye nada.

"_Algún día conseguiré que me entiendas, lo conseguiré..."_

-Ahí está otra vez, ¿como no la oyes?- Bella empezó a mirar a su alrededor- Me suena mucho esa voz.

-Bella, tesoro, no se oye nada, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Eh... Si, supongo que estoy algo cansada- Se disculpó, pensando que todo era producto de su imaginación- Creo que necesito descansar un poco antes de que anochezca.

-Bien, en ese caso te dejaré a solas para que duermas un poco.

Esme se marchó y dejó a solas a Bella, ella se tumbó en la cama y miró fijamente el techo, la voz había desaparecido pero no desaparecía de su cabeza, aquella voz le hablaba con dulzura, mostraba por ella una devoción desconocida para Bella.

Mientras ella permanecía en aquel estado de ensimismamiento, Edward estaba en su habitación, apoyado contra la pared, sabiendo que Bella se encontraba en la estancia de enfrente, a pocos metros de él. Por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de ella sonriendo, y la visión de días felices juntos, días ficticios, inventados por su enamorado corazón.

Estaba dispuesto a no salir de allí y dejar que Bella se apaciguara durante unos días, pero un olor lo hizo cambiar de idea. El inconfundible olor de Jacob llegó hasta él, se acercaba hacia allí a toda prisa y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se acercara a Bella.

Se asomó por la puerta y vio como Jacob llegaba ante la puerta de Bella, tomaba aire y apretaba los puños. Jacob miró la puerta y se decidió a llamar.

-¿A donde crees que vas chucho traicionero?

-Eso a ti no te importa chupasangre- Le respondió con desprecio- Los problemas entre Bella y yo no son cosa tuya.

-Todo lo que tiene que ver con Bella es cosa mía- Edward fue hasta él, y lo cogió de la camisa con fuerza- Y después de lo que le hiciste no pienso dejar que vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y tú que? ¿Acaso tú no le destrozaste el corazón? ¿No la alejaste de ti cuando empezó su relación conmigo?

-Mi error y mi falta no fueron nada en comparación con la tuya y ella ya me ha perdonado por eso, me dio su perdón poco antes de descubrirte- Las palabras salían de la boca de Edward con rapidez por la rabia- Pero no tengo porque rendirte cuentas, he dicho que no vas a acercarte a ella y no hay más que decir.

-Haré lo que me venga en gana, y ningún chupasangre engreído me lo va a impedir.

Jacob le dio la espalda dispuesto a adentrarse en la habitación de Bella de inmediato, pero Edward lo cogió con fuerza de uno de los hombros y lo lanzó al lado contrario, estampándolo contra la pared.

Jacob se levantó y se lanzó contra él sin pensarlo un segundo, y de ese modo ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea intensa, llena de odio y rencor, sentimientos que habían ido aflorando a lo largo de los años entre los dos.

La gente empezó a acumularse a su alrededor, montones de vampiros y licántropos vitoreaban sus nombres, animándolos a seguir con la lucha, los ogros observaban desde detrás de la multitud sin decir nada, siendo espectadores pasivos.

Jacob cogió a Edward del cuello y lo estampó contra la puerta de Bella, produciendo un gran estruendo, levantó el puño y golpeó con fuerza, Edward lo esquivó apartando la cabeza, pero el puño golpeó el rostro de Bella que acababa de abrir la puerta para ver que era ese ruido.

-Bella...- Jacob soltó a Edward y se apartó lentamente- Yo... Lo lamento...

-¡Maldito seas!- Gritó Edward queriendo volver a enzarzarse con él- ¿¡Como te has atrevido a tocarla!

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ!- Todos se quedaron en silencio, inmóviles al escuchar la voz de Carlisle furiosa- ¿¡A QUE SE DEBE TANTO ALBOROTO!- Nadie habló, Carlisle miró la cara de Bella, ensangrentada por la sangre que salía de su nariz- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Bella?

Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando por el dolor que sentía por el golpe, intentando calmarse con su abrazo. Carlisle, viendo que ella no podía hablar, miró a Edward y a Jacob.

-Edward y yo estábamos peleándonos y sin querer he golpeado a Bella.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Carlisle miró a Edward buscando una respuesta, este solo asintió- Bien, ahora hablaremos nosotros- Carlisle miró el rostro de Bella- Ve con Esme, ella te curará, yo iré de inmediato- Bella asintió y fue rápidamente junto a Esme abrazada a Alice- Que cada uno vuelva a sus cosas, solo quiero aquí a Jacob, a Edward y a Billy- Nadie se movió, estaban un poco impactados por lo que había sucedido- ¡VENGA!

De inmediato, todos empezaron a moverse y se alejaron de ahí, volviendo a sus asuntos, como cada día. Billy fue junto a Carlisle, este les hizo una señal a los dos culpables del alboroto para que lo siguieran y los cuatro fueron a una sala para estar a solas.

-Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido, no era mi intención golpear a Bella, lo juro- Intentó disculparse Jacob.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No tienes nada más que decir después de todo lo que le has hecho?- Le recriminó su padre- ¿No te das cuenta del daño que le has causado?

-Nunca fue mi intención herirla, no se porque he hecho lo que he hecho.

-Jacob, puedes intentar engañar a los demás pero a mi no me engañas- Habló Carlisle, cansado de escuchar sus excusas- Te he observado desde el momento que empezaste tu relación con mi pequeña, no te he perdido de vista en ningún momento y no ha sido cosa de un desliz, hace meses que te traes algo con esa chica a escondidas de Bella.

-Eso no es cierto...

-¿¡TE ATREVES A NEGARLO!- Carlisle lo enfrentó con furia- ¡VENGA! ¡DIME QUE ME EQUIVOCO! ¡DIME QUE NO PONÍAS CUALQUIER EXCUSA PARA DEJAR PLANTADA A BELLA Y MARCHARTE CON ELLA!

-¿Es eso cierto Jacob?

-Si padre...- Soltó Jacob bajando el rostro avergonzado- Es cierto, hace meses que Leah y yo tenemos una aventura.

-Eres más despreciable de lo que pensaba- Escupió su padre con decepción en la voz- ¿Como es posible que tú hayas sido capaz de algo así? ¿Es esto lo que yo te he enseñado?

-No, claro que no padre, esto no tiene nada que ver con sus enseñanzas, ha sido todo cosa mía.

-Vas a arrepentirte de todo el daño que le has hecho a ella- Le amenazó su padre- Te aseguro que no vas a quedar impune de este suceso.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo, por eso quiero hablar con ella, necesito su perdón y que me acepte de nuevo.

-Eso no va a suceder- Le escupió Carlisle- Tú has dañado a mi niña, has dañado a mi pequeña, y no pienso darte otra oportunidad de que vuelvas a romperle el corazón.

-¿Y si ella me perdona?

-Aunque te perdone no permitiré que vuelvas a acercarte a ella y no tengo nada más que decir- Zanjó el tema en rotundo.

-Nos retiramos Carlisle- Habló Billy cogiendo con fuerza el brazo de Jacob- Lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido, te aseguró que no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero Billy, no querría que algo como esto rompiera la paz de la que disfrutamos ahora.

Billy y Jacob desaparecieron de allí dejando solos a Edward y a Carlisle, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, un silencio incómodo y frío que Edward se apresuró en romper.

-Siento mucho el alboroto que hemos causado, no quería haber llegado a eso.

-¿Puedes explicarme que ha sucedido?- Pidió Carlisle sin mirarle, con los brazos cruzados, serio y meditabundo.

-Escuché como llegaba Jacob a la habitación de Bella dispuesto a pedirle perdón, y sabiendo que ella no quería verlo y lo que le había hecho no he podido evitar apartarlo.

-Edward, se lo que sientes por Bella, y te entiendo pero no puede volver a suceder esto- La comprensión de Carlisle sorprendió a Edward.

-Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

-De eso estoy seguro, me encargaré de ello personalmente- Lo miró por primera vez- Voy a cambiar a Bella de habitación y desde ahora Emmet se encargará de su protección.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, ¿que he hecho tan malo para que me castigues así?

-No es un castigo Edward, es por el bien de todos- Le explicó acercándose a él- Bella le pidió a Esme que por el momento estuvieras alejada de ella y los dos creemos que por ahora es lo mejor.

-No me hagas esto, te lo suplico, no me apartes de ella.

-No te aparto, si ella quiere verte la verás, pero es necesario poner algo de tierra entre los dos, dale tiempo al tiempo y veremos como queda todo- Carlisle cogió a Edward de los hombros al verlo tan abatido- Ella es una chica inteligente y fuerte, estoy seguro de que se repondrá antes de lo que pensamos y decidirá que tipo de relación quiere tener contigo.

Carlisle marchó de la sala, dejando a Edward solo, sintiendo como las sombras se volvían más oscuras, sintiéndose solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**¿Os ha gustado? Algo de acción por fin jejeje, aunque he dejado a la pobre Bella con la nariz rota.**

**¿Que será esa voz que escucha Bella? ¿Podrá mantenerse Edward alejado de ella? ¿Qué castigo recibirá Jacob?**

**Una cosa, ¿os ha gustado Carlisle? A mi me ha resultado excitante escribirlo de ese modo, fiero y agresivo jejeje**

**Nos leemos**


	17. 16º ¿Quien es Charlie?

**16º ¿Quien es Charlie?**

Carlisle entró en su habitación en silencio, con el corazón encogido al escuchar los sollozos de Bella, ella estaba acurrucada sobre la cama, abrazada por Esme, con Alice y Rosalie sentadas al borde de la cama, mirándola con compasión, en pie, al otro lado de la habitación permanecían Emmet y Jasper, observando sin decir nada.

Carlisle se acercó hasta allí en silencio, sintiendo como cada sollozo le rompía por dentro, llegó al borde de la cama, Alice y Rosalie se levantarón y le dejarón colocarse, él se sentó y cogió la mano de Bella con delicadeza.

-Bella- Ella levantó la mirada, lo vio ahí, junto a ella y rápidamente lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Podéis dejarnos un momento a solas?- Les preguntó a los demás que de inmediato salieron de allí- ¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele bastante la nariz- Señaló la placa metálica que le habían colocado para que se le curara la nariz.

-Eso ya me lo imagino, pero me refiero a como te sientes.

-Me siento hundida papá, me siento sola y traicionada- Bajó la mirada mientras sus lágrimas se intensificaban.

-Mi pobre niña, lamento mucho lo que te ha hecho Jacob, y te aseguro que si no fuera por la paz que reina aquí, lo asesinaría con mis propias manos por haberte hecho daño.

-Gracias- Le besó la mejilla- ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué ha traicionado mi confianza? ¿No se supone que me quiere?

-Hay veces que algunas criaturas se ven llevadas por sus bajos instintos, no son racionales y les importan poco las consecuencias de sus actos, solo sacian sus necesidades hasta que algo los detiene, en el caso de Jacob, el que tú lo hayas visto.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué con otra? ¿Por qué no pensó en mi para satisfacer esos instintos?- Bella intentaba encontrar una respuesta a eso.

-¿Es que acaso vosotros nunca…?

-No, nunca, él nunca me lo pidió y yo a él tampoco- Respondió sonrojándose- Pensé que vosotros sabíais todo lo que se refería a mi relación con Jacob.

-Hay cosas que preferimos no saber, por eso os dejábamos vuestra intimidad cuando os quedabais a solas en tu habitación, pensamos que después de tanto tiempo juntos ya habríais… Bueno, que vosotros os habríais entregado.

-No, nunca- Bella volvió a bajar la cabeza triste- Por eso no lo entiendo, ¿por qué con ella y no conmigo? ¿No soy lo suficiente buena para él?

-No pienses eso, tú eres maravillosa y si él no ha sabido valorarte es que no es adecuado para ti.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Le preguntó apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas y dejando que él la acariciara.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro- Carlisle besó su mejilla- Tú eres una chica maravillosa y si él no ha sabido verlo es su problema, no te vengas abajo por alguien que no merece tu perdón.

-Gracias papá- Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que él le acariciara la mejilla un rato- ¿Y que va a suceder con Edward?

-He hablado con él, desde ahora Emmet será tu protector, no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Se ha sentido completamente hundido, desde que llegaste con nosotros, tú has sido su razón de ser.

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño, pero no me siento con fuerzas de verle ahora mismo- Respondió con tristeza- ¿Crees que me perdonará por hacerle esto?

-Lo hará, Edward no es capaz de tener rencor hacia ti.

-Estoy cansada- Se acurrucó un poco y cerró lo ojos.

-Duerme pequeña, no te preocupes por nada.

Bella se quedó dormida de inmediato, sobre las piernas de Carlisle, estaba realmente agotada por todo lo que había sucedido. Emmet la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la dejó tumbada en la cama y se quedó en la puerta, vigilando que nadie se acercara para molestarla.

Edward se asomó nada más captar el olor de Bella, y miró a Emmet con tristeza en los ojos, sabiendo que él no tenía la culpa de que le hubieran destituido.

-¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estaba muy cansada, tiene la nariz rota y el corazón hecho polvo- Respondió Emmet- Necesita descansar.

-¿Podré verla cuando se despierte?

-Solo si ella quiere, sino lo lamento pero te alejaré de ella- Edward asintió cabizbajo y volvió a su habitación a esperar que pasara el tiempo.

_Bella despertó con algo de frío, la puerta de su habitación estaba medio abierta, se asomó y no vio a nadie, corrió sin parar por el refugio, no se oía ni un solo sonido, todo tenía aspecto de abandonado y destruido. Caminó por los túneles y pasillos llamándolos a gritos, pero solo recibía como respuesta el eco de su propia voz._

_Vio muchísimos objetos personales tirados por los suelos, restos de ropa, documentos… Parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no había nadie allí, pero eso era imposible, ella hacía horas que se había acostado._

_Sin saber a donde más mirar, se dirigió a la habitación de Edward, desesperada por encontrar a alguien, pero la habitación estaba vacía, se adentró y se acurrucó entre las cosas de él, empezó a llorar con desesperación._

"_¿Por qué lloras?"_

_-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó levantando la cabeza de inmediato, pero no vio a nadie._

"_¿Por qué lloras Bella?"_

_-¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?_

"_¿Por qué lloras Bella? Respóndeme."_

_-Edward tengo miedo, no quiero estar sola._

"_¿Por qué estás sola?"_

_-No lo se, no se porqué estoy sola, no se que ha sucedido, ni donde están los demás, no se donde estás tú._

"_¿Qué necesitas?"_

_-Necesito encontraros, no se que debo hacer._

"_Si lo sabes, solo tienes que mirar dentro de ti, si confías en ti misma y sigues tu corazón encontrarás todo lo que necesitas."_

_-¿Dónde estás Edward? ¿Por qué no te puedo ver?_

"_Yo no soy Edward, soy Charlie"- La imagen de un vampiro moreno, con bigote y muy parecido a ella se puso ante ella antes de evaporarse._

Bella despertó sobresaltada en la cama, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba como siempre, nada había cambiado, se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, Emmet estaba allí, esperando a que ella saliera.

-¿Ocurre algo? No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te molesta la nariz?

-¡Emmet!- Bella lo abrazó tan fuerte que se hizo daño en la nariz al chafársela contra él pero no le importó- ¡Sigues aquí!

-Claro que sigo aquí, ¿a dónde iba a ir?

-A ningún sitio, por supuesto- Sonrió abrazando su brazo con fuerza- ¿Puedes acompañarme a ver a Carlisle y Esme? Tengo que hablar con ellos.

Emmet fue junto a ella a la gran sala común, allí estaban casi todos reunidos, en el centro estaban Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Billy y un Jacob amordazado y maniatado, con arañazos en los brazos y la espalda.

Bella apenas miró a Jacob, le dedicó una leve mirada a Edward y se centró en sus padres vampiros que la miraban sorprendidos de que estuviera allí.

-¿Quién es Charlie?

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, siento si tardo un poquito más en actualizar, pero estoy con dos trabajos y mi hija, dispongo de poco tiempo para escribir y actualizar, pero aun así lo haré no os preocupeis.**

**¿Qué pasara con Jacob?**

**¿Por qué Bella a visto a Charlie si ella nunca le ha visto en persona?**

**Nos leemos**


	18. 17º La verdad sobre Charlie

**17º La verdad sobre Charlie**

El silencio se impuso en la sala, los licántropos y vampiros por no saber a quien se refería, y los vampiros, en especial los más allegados a Bella, se miraban entre si, nerviosos por no saber que responder.

-¿Quien es Charlie?- Volvió a preguntar Bella al ver que nadie le respondía.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de él?- Preguntó por fin Carlisle, dejando de lado a Jacob y centrándose en ella.

-Eso no viene al caso ahora, ¿quien es?

-Bella, no es el momento de hablar de eso- Dijo Esme intentando que dejara el tema.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-La manada ha juzgado a Jacob según sus leyes- Le explicó Emmet que aun estaba junto a ella- Estaban comunicando su decisión al resto.

-Así es, ¿puedes esperar a que acabemos, Bella?- Preguntó seriamente Carlisle, tenso por la situación. Bella asintió y esperó- Bien, continuemos pues.

-Como decía, según nuestras tradiciones, cuando uno de nosotros traiciona a la pareja que ha elegido como compañera, debe ser desterrado hasta que encuentre una forma de recuperar su honor, y deberá llevar marcado en su cuerpo algo que le recuerde la falta que cometió durante el resto de su vida.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer Billy? Es tu propio hijo.

-Él conoce las leyes tan bien como yo y a aceptado el castigo que le corresponde- Dijo con dolor en su voz- Yo no soy quien para romper nuestras leyes.

-Si estáis decididos a hacerlo, no seré yo quien os lo impida- Carlisle parecía entristecido- Emmet, Edward, acompañad a Billy y a Jacob hasta el exterior y aseguraos de que Billy regresa con vida- Los dos asintieron- Bella, ¿quieres decirle algo a Jacob antes de que se marche?

Bella miró los ojos de Jacob con indiferencia durante unos segundos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero a su mente llegaron las imágenes de su traición y su mirada se endureció.

-No tengo nada que decirle, la última vez que hablamos lo dejamos todo bien claro.

Jacob sintió como se agolpaban las lágrimas en sus ojos ante aquella actitud de Bella, había tenido la esperanza de que le dedicara unas palabras antes de su marcha. Viendo que nada más tenían que decirse, Billy cogió las ataduras de Jacob y tiró de él hacia la salida, en ese momento Bella vio como en su espalda estaba grabado con fuego un símbolo que reflejaba su traición hacia ella. Llevaba su nombre escrito hacia abajo, grabado en carne viva.

Una vez Jacob desapareció de la sala, todos fueron dispersándose, dejando a solas a Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper con Bella. Ella esperaba sentada a un lado de la sala sin decir nada, sin dirigir la mirada hacia nadie en concreto, simplemente estaba allí.

-Bella, acércate, hablemos- Ella se levantó y se acercó a ellos- Cuéntame donde has oído hablar de Charlie.

-Lo he visto en un sueño.

-¿En un sueño?- Rosalie se sorprendió- ¿Y como sabes si es real o no?

-Algo en mi interior me lo decía, y vosotros me lo habéis confirmado con vuestra forma de comportaros al preguntar por él.

-Bella, nosotros no sabemos demasiado de él, solo sabemos lo que nos han contado- Le explicó Carlisle- ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber quien es?

-Estoy segura.

-Bien, nosotros no conocimos personalmente a Charlie, sabemos que dio su vida por salvaros a ti y a tu madre- Explicó con calma- Tu madre era una esclava de su familia, al igual que otros muchos humanos, Charlie era un vampiro puro, de las familias más antiguas que existen y, en contra de su condición, se enamoró de tu madre.

-Sorprendentemente, ella le correspondió- Continuó Esme- Y fruto de ese amor surgiste tú, única en el mundo.

-¿Como que única?

-Nunca antes había nacido un bebé medio vampiro, medio humano, todos lo creíamos imposible- Dijo Rosalie aun maravillada de que ella fuera tan especial- Estaba prohibido tener ese tipo de relaciones.

-Entonces, ¿Charlie era mi padre?

-Así es, el día que tú naciste, antes de que tu madre te alumbrara, él huyó con ella hasta la última colonia de humanos libres, se purificó y se marchó para despistar a sus perseguidores- Esme narraba la historia cogiendo las manos de Bella.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-No lo sabemos Bella...- Empezó a explicarle Carlisle cuando se vio interrumpido.

-Fue asesinado por el ser más diabólico y tenebroso que ha pisado la faz de la tierra, el mismísimo diablo, Satanás- Alice lo dijo sin pensar- Leyó en su mente lo que había sucedido y lo desintegró de inmediato, después fue al lugar donde estaban los últimos humanos libres y los asesinó a todos mientras tu madre escapaba contigo.

-¡Cállate Alice!- Mandó Jasper viendo la cara de horror y culpabilidad de Bella- No tenías que haber dicho nada de eso.

-¿Por qué?- Miró a Bella y lo entendió- Lo siento- Bella no dijo nada.

-¿Estás bien cariño?

Esme intentó acercarse a ella y cogerla, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla Bella salió corriendo y los dejó allí. Alice se sintió culpable por esa reacción de Bella, había estado tan centrada en lo que había sucedido con Jacob que no había visto esa reacción.

Edward y Emmet volvieron tras presenciar la triste y desagradable despedida entre Jacob y Billy, Jacob había echado a correr por aquel lugar al que había llevado a Bella cuando eran pequeños, desde ese momento debía apañarse el solo para sobrevivir.

Edward miró el interior de la habitación y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Bella allí hablando de Charlie, antes de que se fueran ella estaba realmente interesada en saberlo todo sobre él. Se acercó a los demás que estaban hablando reunidos en el centro, Emmet lo seguía de cerca.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-Se ha marchado hace un rato- Respondió Esme con seriedad- Estábamos hablando de ello.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- Preguntó Emmet.

-Lo lamento, no medí mis palabras al hablar de Charlie, de verdad que lo lamento.

-Pero, ¿qué ha sucedido?- Edward se tensó al escuchar las disculpas de Alice.

-Alice le ha contado con demasiados detalles lo que sucedió el día que ella nació y ha salido corriendo.

-Me gustaría ir a buscarla, pero no creo que quiera verme- Edward bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Edward, pronto se arreglará todo, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero Esme, eso espero- Suspiró derrotado- Si no tenemos nada más de lo que hablar, me retiro a mi habitación.

Edward salió de allí cabizbajo, andó con lentitud hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, escuchó como Bella sollozaba en la suya y estuvo tentado a entrar a consolarla, pero contuvo sus impulsos y entró directamente en su cuarto.

Bella escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Edward se cerraba, se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta allí, abrió sin llamar a la puerta, vio a Edward en pie junto a su cama, se abalanzo sobre él y abrazó su cuello con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?

-Edward…- Lo abrazó más fuerte y lloró con desesperación.

-Llora Bella, llora todo lo que necesites.

Edward la cogió de la cintura y se tumbó en la cama con ella agarrada del cuello, ella continuó llorando mientras Edward acariciaba su cabello. Poco a poco, Bella fue calmándose, respirando con más tranquilidad, miró a Edward a los ojos, le sonrió y Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

"_Está __más __hermosa __cada__ vez__ que __la __miro__"_.

Bella se extrañó un poco, había escuchado la voz de Edward claramente pero había hablado como si ella no estuviera ahí y sus labios no se habían movido. Pensando que había sido cosa del cansancio, Bella no le dio importancia y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-Gracias por dejarme estar así, después de como te he tratado no lo merezco.

-No debes disculparte pequeña- Besó ligeramente sus cabellos- Tú te mereces esto y más- Bella besó el brazo de Edward que tenía más cercano a su rostro.

-Edward, ¿tú sabías lo que le sucedió a mi padre?

-Si, Alice nos lo contó poco después de que llegarais- Le explicó con calma, sin dejar de acariciarla- Era muy parecido a lo que dijo tu madre que había soñado el día que naciste.

-¿Por qué nunca me habéis hablado de él?

-Porque tú nunca preguntaste por tu padre, no había motivo para contarte un suceso que no presenciamos ninguno y que para ti sería doloroso- Edward la observaba con atención, intentando adivinar cuales eran sus sentimientos.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerle, saber como era, saber si se estaría sintiendo orgulloso de mi…

-Esté donde esté, se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti, estoy seguro- Le acarició la mejilla- Ahora cierra los ojos y descansa, está amaneciendo.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- Edward asintió- No te irás, ¿verdad?

-No me moveré de aquí en ningún momento, duerme tranquila.

"_Duerme __mi __princesa,__ yo__ velaré __tus __sueños__"_- Escuchó Bella antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Durante los siguientes días, Bella se sintió como cuando era niña, apegada y unida a él, y poco a poco volvieron a revivir aquellos sentimientos que había guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y ese sentimiento crecía cuando escuchaba a Edward decir frases pensando que ella no lo escuchaba, frases profundas y románticas, que la tenían más enamorada que al principio.

Pero todo cambió de pronto, una noche, despertó en la cama de Edward como cada día desde que se había enterado de todo lo referente a su padre, Edward estaba sentado, apoyado en la pared que había junto a la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios quietos y apretados, pero sin embargo, Bella podía escuchar su voz a la perfección.

"_Mi __hermosa __Bella,__ ansío __decirte __lo__ que __guarda __mi __corazón. __No __quiero __presionarte,__ no__ voy __a __decirte__ nada __de __lo__ que__ siento, __quiero__ que__ seas __tú__ quien __de__ el__ paso, __y__ si __no__ llegaras __a __corresponderme __nunca __lo __aceptaría __si__ con __eso__ eres __feliz__"_.

Bella no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía como podía escuchar a Edward si él no hablaba, aquello no era normal. Asustada por lo que acababa de suceder, se levantó y salió corriendo en busca de Alice, dejando a Edward preocupado llamándola a gritos al darse cuenta de que Bella corría lejos de donde él estaba.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Nos lemmos**


	19. 18º Revelando la marca

**18º Revelando la marca**

Bella corrió hasta llegar a las habitaciones de Alice, Jasper estaba en la puerta como siempre, vigilando que nadie molestara a Alice sin un motivo importante. Al ver llegar a Bella corriendo, la abrazó, parando su carrera frenética hacia el interior.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?

-Necesito ver a Alice, es importante, por favor- Las palabra de Bella salían atropelladamente de su boca, en sus ojos había miedo, Jasper podía verlo sin dificultad.

-¡Bella!- Se escuchó la voz de Edward al fondo del pasillo, y Bella empezó a revolverse más nerviosa aun.

-Por favor, déjame entrar, necesito hablar con Alice, por favor, por favor, déjame entrar, por favor...

-Está bien, entra- Jasper abrió la puerta al verla tan desesperada, y preocupado del motivo por el que ella podía estar así, se adentró con ella aun abrazada a él. Caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar al balcón de la habitación de Alice- Alice, ven por favor.

Alice asomo la cabeza por el balcón, y al ver a Bella abrazada a Jasper como si la vida le fuera en ello, casi temblando de miedo, se preocupó.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No lo se, ha llegado corriendo buscándote- Acarició los cabellos de Bella intentando calmarla- Se ha puesto histérica cuando ha escuchado la voz de Edward al acercarse.

-Está bien, Bella, ven conmigo- Le abrió los brazos y ella pasó de los de Jasper a los de Alice- Vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas que te ocurre.

Las dos fueron hasta el sofá que tenía Alice en sus aposentos, Jasper las siguió, preocupado por el estado de Bella. Alice tomó las manos de Bella y la insto a que le contara que ocurría.

-Hace días que lo estoy escuchando y no me había dado cuenta, no se porque me ocurre, no se que pasa, pero me da miedo, no lo entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes Bella?- Le preguntó Alice sin entenderla.

-He escuchado los pensamientos de Edward- Dijo por fin- En realidad, hace bastante que los escucho pero no sabía que eran sus pensamientos, creía que él hablaba intentando que yo no lo escuchara.

-¿Has escuchado los pensamientos de Edward?- Bella asintió nerviosa- ¿En serio?- Otro asentimiento- ¡Claro! ¡Pero que estúpida soy!

-¿De que hablas Alice?

-Hablo de que soy una estúpida, Bella ya había descubierto su don hace muchos años- Bella y Jasper la miraron sin comprender- El día que Bella llegó a nosotros se comunicó con Edward con el pensamiento.

-¿Qué yo hice que?

-Lo que he dicho, eras capaz de comunicarte mentalmente con quien querías, pero solo lo hacías con Edward- Le explicó entusiasmada- Por alguna razón dejaste de utilizar tu don, y todos olvidamos que podías hacerlo.

-¿Y que tiene que ver el que yo pudiera hablar mentalmente con que pueda escuchar la mente de Edward?

-¿Es que no lo ves?- Alice estaba realmente fascinada por su descubrimiento- Es el mismo don, tú te metías en la mente de Edward para comunicarte con él y ahora lo haces escuchando lo que dice.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Es el don que hemos estado buscando Bella- Le dijo por fin- Por eso no lo encontrábamos, por eso no conseguías sacarlo, tú ya lo habías desarrollado solo que nosotros lo habíamos olvidado.

-Pero tú me dijiste que esos dones solo aparecían cuando se encontraba al compañero, que por eso no lo había sacado aun.

-No, yo te dije que así era cuando solía aparecer, porque también te dije que Edward no había adquirido el suyo de esa forma- Bella se quedó meditabunda unos minutos- El hecho de que tú consiguieras hablar con Edward con tan solo unas horas de vida debería decirte algo.

-¿Qué debería decirme?

-Eso debes descubrirlo tú sola Bella- Alice le sonrió cuando llamaron a la puerta- Es Edward, quiere saber que te ocurre, ¿lo dejo entrar?

-No, por favor, deja que me quede un rato aquí contigo, necesito pensar.

-Como quieras- Alice le hizo una señal a Jasper para que saliera a hablar con Edward- Acuéstate en mi cama un rato, descansa y piensa el tiempo que necesites.

A pesar de no estar cansada y de ser de noche, Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar hasta el mundo de los sueños.

_Allí volvió a verlo, Charlie estaba allí, sentado en el borde de un acantilado, de espaldas a ella._

_Bella se acercó a él, sin decir nada, sin hacer ruido, pero él sabía que ella estaba allí, lo sabía._

_-Te estaba esperando Bella, he esperado tanto tiempo para poder hablarte._

_-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?- Preguntó ella sentándose a su lado._

_-El mundo de los espíritus es muy complejo y tardaría demasiado tiempo en explicarte las reglas que me han impedido establecer contacto antes, solo debes saber que es un mundo peligroso al que espero no vayas jamás._

_-Está bien- Respondió algo nerviosa- ¿Para que me visitas en sueños? ¿Es solo por que quieres conocerme?_

_-Aunque es mi principal motivo, debo confesar que no es el único._

_-¿Y entonces para que más has venido?- Bella lo miró por primera vez a la cara, viendo su rostro sereno, tan parecido al suyo que nadie podría dudar que eran padre e hija._

_-He venido porque me preocupa tu felicidad- Bella se extrañó de aquel comentario- Te han hecho mucho daño, es normal que estés algo desorientada, y puede que tengas miedo, pero los dos sabemos que solo te has enamorado una vez y no era de Jacob Black._

_-¿Como sabes lo de Jacob?_

_-Que no haya podido comunicarme contigo no quiere decir que te haya tenido abandonada- Respondió con una sonrisa- No ha habido un solo momento que no te haya estado observando._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?_

_-Y tan en serio, yo di mi vida porque tú pudieras venir al mundo, y lo volvería a hacer- Besó su mano con dulzura- Y ahora dime, ¿por qué intentas luchar contra lo que sientes por Edward?_

_-Porqué él es tan cambiante, primero no había forma de despegarme de él, de repente no quiere ni verme, después vuelve a querer estar a mi lado... No se si puedo tomarlo en serio, no después de la traición de Jacob._

_-¿Sabes por qué Jacob te ha traicionado con aquella chica?- Bella negó- Lo hizo porqué el no estaba predestinado a estar contigo, no le apareció la marca de la luna en el cuello marcándolo como tu igual, y vuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso, sin embargo, Edward es otra historia._

_-¿Y por qué crees que si aparecerá la marca en él?_

_-Él hace tiempo que tiene la marca en su cuello, pero al principio sintió miedo y decidió apartarse de ti- Le explicó- Hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo no ha sido capaz de aceptar lo que ese símbolo significa._

_-¿Edward tiene la marca?_

_-Así es, así que deja de buscar excusas tontas para mostrar tus sentimientos, habla con él y se feliz, cumple tu destino- Cogió el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos- Tu destino es especial, y el que sea tu compañero será esencial para ese destino, así que despierta, ve a verle y aclara las cosas cuanto antes._

_-Está bien- Sonrió Bella- Pero, ¿volveré a verte?_

_-Si tú quieres, por supuesto._

_-Claro que quiero- Charlie sonrió también- Hasta la próxima papá._

_-Hasta la próxima hija."_

Bella despertó, se levantó de la cama de Alice y salió fuera, sin decirle nada a ella que estaba en la puerta hablando con Jasper. Se encaminó en silencio hacia la habitación de Edward, por sus pensamientos sabía que él se encontraba allí, abrió sin avisar y se adentró.

Edward la miró entrar sorprendido, Jasper le había comunicado que ella no quería verlo por el momento, Bella se sentó junto a él, lo miró a los ojos, acercó sus manos al pañuelo que había sobre su cuello con intención de retirarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó él apartándose un poco, asustado.

-Quiero comprobar una cosa.

Edward no tuvo excusas para no dejarle ver su cuello, en cierto modo quería que ella viera la marca, así se acabaría tanto secretismo sobre sus sentimientos, pero por otro lado temía que lo viera, porque una vez con sus sentimientos al descubierto podía ser rechazado.

Bella retiró el pañuelo lentamente, viendo la tensión en el cuerpo de Edward, apartó con delicadeza el trozo de tela del cuello y allí la vio, la marca de la media luna claramente dibujada en el cuello de Edward, él era su igual, el era su compañero eterno.

-¿Desde cuando llevas la marca?

-Desde tu cumpleaños de hace dos años- Respondió avergonzado- Por eso me alejé de ti, no creí ser adecuado para ti, y pensé que era solo un capricho tuyo.

-Hace más de dos años de aquello, ¿como has podido permanecer en silencio tanto tiempo?

-Parecías feliz con Jacob, no quise interponerme en tu felicidad- Respondió con resignación- Me da lo mismo si no me eliges, si otro te hace feliz para mi es suficiente.

-Edward, escúchame bien- Bella tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos- Nunca ha habido otro como tú, siempre has sido tú, siempre, aunque traté de engañarme a mi misma cuando salía con Jacob, siempre estabas tú en mis pensamientos, siempre has estado en lo más profundo de mi corazón- Bella acercó sus labios a los de Edward, los rozó suavemente para después dar paso a un cálido beso repleto de pasión.

Aquel besó despertó los instintos más básicos de Edward y no pudo contenerse, la cogió en volandas sin soltar sus labios, la llevó hasta la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Bella se dejó llevar, estaba totalmente metida en sus sensaciones cuando Edward paró y se apartó de ella.

-Lo lamento, no quería llegar a esto.

-¿Por qué te arrepientes?- Preguntó algo confusa- ¿Es que acaso tú no quieres...?

-No es nada de eso, pero no nos precipitemos, disfrutemos el uno del otro y cuando llegue el momento, nos convertiremos en uno, te lo prometo- Besó sus labios sellando aquella promesa.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Siento si tardo en actualizar un poco más que antes, pero estoy con dos trabajos a la vez y duermo muy poco.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**Por fin se ha descubierto la marca de Edward, por fin se han confesado sus sentimientos, ¿que sucederá ahora?**

**Pronto lo veremos.**

**Nos leemos**


	20. 19º La decisión

**19º La decisión**

Bella se levantó de la cama de Edward, donde se había quedado dormida abrazada a su torso, pero al abrir los ojos él no estaba, era de noche, había transcurrido un día entero y estaba tan despejada como hacía tiempo que no estaba.

Miró a su alrededor y no lo encontró, así que caminó por toda la zona de los vampiros, quería hablar con Alice y de paso saber donde se encontraba. De camino a la habitación de su amiga no lo encontró, pero tampoco se preocupó, supuso que estaría con Emmet en la entrada al refugio.

Caminó con rapidez hasta los aposentos de Alice, Jasper, como cada día, se encontraba en la entrada. Este la miró con preocupación después de como había ido hasta allí el día anterior y de como se había ido sin decir nada, pero Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola Jasper, ¿como va todo?

-Bien. ¿Y tú como vas?- Preguntó un poco desconcertado por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba con él- ¿Has solucionado las cosas con Edward?

-Si, pero quería hablar contigo y con Alice sobre eso.

-Claro, pasa- Le tendió la mano- Acompáñame, Alice seguro que te está esperando.

Los dos entraron en busca de Alice, ella estaba esperándoles en el interior, sentada en el sofá, Jasper se sentó a su lado y Bella se quedó en pie ante ellos.

-Quería pediros algo, se que entre vosotros no hay secretos, que toda la familia se lo cuenta todo, pero, ¿podríais ocultarle a Edward que escucho sus pensamientos?

-¿Por qué quieres ocultárselo?- Preguntó Alice.

-Porqué si lo sabe estará de nuevo esquivo conmigo, no querrá que lea cosas en su mente cuando crea que estoy en peligro y volvería a apartarse de mi.

-Bella no es justo para él ignorar ese hecho- Le explicó Jasper- Al principio de estar en el refugio, yo tampoco sabía del don de Alice y cuando me enteré me sentí traicionado, aunque por supuesto, el amor que siento por ella era mucho mayor y pudimos salir adelante.

-Se que cuando lo sepa es probable que se enfade conmigo, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme al don sin que interfiera en mis decisiones.

-Yo no puedo hacerle algo así a Edward- Jasper se levantó muy serio- No cuando yo pasé por lo mismo y me sentí traicionado por no saberlo cuando los demás eran conocedores de ello, lo siento Bella- Jasper empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera Jasper- Le pidió Alice, este paró y Alice se dirigió a Bella- Tienes una semana para decírselo tú misma, de lo contrario se lo diremos nosotros.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor, necesito estar tranquila cuando se lo diga.

-Una semana, ni más ni menos- Sentenció Alice- ¿Estás de acuerdo Jasper?- Este asintió con seriedad.

-Está bien, una semana.

Bella salió de allí, caminó por los pasillos con lentitud hasta llegar a la maravillosa casita que le habían regalado, no sabía por qué había ido hasta allí, solo se dejó llevar y se metió sin decir nada.

Alice, una vez Bella se hubo marchado, tomó la mano de Jasper y juntos fueron junto al resto, que estaban reunidos en los aposentos de Carlisle con la esperanza de no ser sorprendidos por Bella mientras hablaban, debían decidir algunas cosas sobre ella, pero que por el momento ella no debía conocer.

Nada más entrar, vio a Edward dando vueltas con nerviosismo, a Carlisle y Esme sentados, tomados de las manos mirándolo, Emmet cruzado de brazos con la mirada seria fija en Edward, y a Rosalie apoyada en la pared esperando a algo.

-¿Y esas caras?- Preguntó Alice sentándose junto a Esme, Jasper permaneció en pie tras ella- ¿Sucede algo?

-Edward no quiere entrar en razón.

-¿Entrar en razón?- Alice miró a Edward- Sabías que este momento iba a llegar, no se por qué te opones ahora.

-¡Me opongo porque me preocupo por ella, no tiene por que meterse en algo así, no hay necesidad de ponerla en peligro!

-¡Es su destino, te guste o no!- Se irguió Alice mirándolo desafiante- ¡No puedes echarlo todo por la borda porque le hayas confesado tus sentimientos a Bella! ¡No debí ocultar la verdad durante estos dos últimos años, si hubiera dicho lo que ocurría la cosa sería diferente!

-Cálmate Alice- Pidió Esme cogiendo sus manos y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo- ¿Qué es lo que has ocultado estos dos últimos años?

-¡Qué Edward tiene en su cuello la marca que lo identifica como el compañero eterno de Bella! ¡Apareció hace dos años, y fue entonces cuando empezó a alejarse de ella como un estúpido, por miedo, porque eso es lo que és, un cobarde!

-¡No soy un cobarde!- Edward se tensó al escucharla- ¡Y yo no te pedí que te callaras!

-¡Calmaos los dos!- Gritó exasperado Carlisle. De inmediato, los dos quedaron en silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarse con ira- Edward, descubre tu cuello- Edward miró a Carlisle con preocupación- Edward, no volveré a repetirlo, descubre tu cuello- Viendo que no tenía más remedio, Edward quitó el pañuelo que cubría su cuello desde hacía dos años, al hacerlo, el resto vio la perfecta marca de la luna en su piel blanquecina- ¿Por qué no informaste de este hecho?

-Creí que se trataba de un capricho de Bella y que se iría cuando estuviera con Jacob.

-Edward, no quiero creer que de verdad eres tan estúpido- Carlisle lo miró con decepción- ¿De verdad pensabas que esa marca aparece y desaparece según los caprichos de Bella?- Edward iba a responder, pero entonces vio la estupidez tan grande que acababa de decir, viendo también que esos dos últimos años se había comportado como un idiota- Por culpa de tu inseguridad y tu tozudez has permitido que Bella sufriera un dolor que no le correspondía con la traición de Jacob, y has dejado que un licántropo que era el heredero a dirigir a su raza haya sido exiliado.

-Ahora mismo me parece que mi comportamiento fue el de un niño pequeño asustado, pero en ese momento me pareció lo más conveniente, y te aseguro que pensé que Jacob era lo mejor para ella, a pesar de que no me caía bien.

-Ahora eso no importa, el pasado no se puede cambiar, así que dejadlo ya, no os enfrentéis- Pidió Esme al ver que la cosa se calentaba- Ahora centrémonos en lo que importa de verdad, el porvenir de Bella.

-Está bien Esme, por ahora lo dejaré estar, pero esto no acaba aquí Edward- Este asintió- Centrémonos en Bella.

-Está claro- Se apresuró a decir Alice adelantándose a Edward- Desde que ella llegó a nosotros hemos sabido lo que le deparaba el futuro, debe ser entrenada para enfrentarse al maligno.

-¡No! ¡Me niego por completo a aceptar eso!

-Eso no puedes decidirlo tú Edward- Dijo Rosalie con seriedad- En realidad, ninguno de nosotros puede decidirlo- Edward la miró sin comprender- Debemos dejar que sea Bella la que decida si quiere luchar o no.

-Creo que es lo más justo- Dijo Emmet, dándole la razón a Rosalie- No podemos decidir por ella algo tan importante, ella es lo suficientemente mayor como para entender todo lo que hemos estado ocultándole durante toda su vida.

-¿Pretendéis contarle todo?

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos- Añadió Carlisle- Demasiado tiempo hemos hecho cosas a sus espaldas, cosas que ella debería conocer y que por nuestro miedo le hemos ocultado.

-No, no, ella no tiene porqué saber nada de todo eso, ella puede vivir feliz al margen de todo.

-Ya no es una niña, y por ello sabrá todo- Sentenció Carlisle, haciendo que Edward sintiera un nudo en el estómago- Emmet, ve en busca de Bella.

Emmet salió sin decir nada más, siguió el olor de Bella hasta su casita, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que ella abriera con su sonrisa radiante, mostrando la tranquilidad y felicidad que reinaba en ella.

-Hola Emmet.

-Hola Bella- Respondió al saludo con una sonrisa- Necesito que vengas conmigo, estamos reunidos en los aposentos de Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Ven y ellos te lo dirán- Abrió sus brazos, Bella se cogió con fuerza a él, Emmet echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y llegó junto a los demás en cuestión de segundos. Soltó a Bella y volvió junto a Rosalie.

-Bella, ven aquí- Le pidió Esme- Siéntate a mi lado.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella- ¿Por qué estáis todos tan serios?

-Bella, ha llegado el momento de que conozcas toda la verdad y de que tú misma decidas que deseas hacer.

-¿Decidir? ¿Conocer la verdad?- Bella miró a Edward intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero este solo bajó la mirada.

-Verás Bella, el día que naciste, apareció en ti la marca de la luna, como ya sabes, pero lo que nunca se te ha dicho es lo que simboliza esa marca- Bella quedó expectante- La luna te marcó como su protegida porque te eligió a ti, tú eres la elegida para guiarnos.

-¿Para guiaros? ¿De que hablas papá? ¿A dónde debo guiaros?

-¿Sabes porqué vivimos escondidos en "El refugio"?- Ella negó rápidamente- Hace muchísimos años, antes de la gran guerra, vivíamos todos fuera, los humanos eran la especie dominante, vivía en grandes ciudades mientras que los licántropos, los vampiros y resto de criaturas vivíamos escondidos, saliendo solo para alimentarnos- Le narró con calma Carlisle, viendo como ella estaba atenta a cada palabra que él decía- Pero la oscuridad cayó sobre el mundo, el maligno corrompió a las criaturas de la noche y los enfrentó a los humanos, los restos que hay al otro lado del refugio son de aquella cruenta batalla, la gran guerra- Bella apenas pestañeaba- En aquella batalla hubieron muchas bajas de todas las razas, pero sobretodo humanas, por ello se convirtieron en esclavos de los vampiros y los licántropos que se encontraban al servicio del maligno.

-¿El maligno? ¿Quién es el maligno?

-El maligno es el mismísimo Satanás- Respondió Jasper, sintiendo un escalofrío al nombrarlo- El ángel caído, el diablo de diablos.

-Así es, y desde hace siglos está gobernando a todas las razas, nosotros éramos sometidos bajo su poder, pero yo conseguí convencer a un pequeño grupo para que escapáramos, así fue como vinimos a este lugar, y esperamos.

-¿Qué es lo que esperasteis papá?- Preguntó Bella realmente intrigada.

-A que naciera la marcada por la luna, pues ella sería la elegida para guiarnos, para enfrentarse al maligno y devolver la luz y la paz al mundo.

Bella se quedó unos segundos en silencio, asimilando lo que acababan de contarle, miraba los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de su familia, todos la observaban como si esperaran algo, el único que tenía una expresión diferente era Edward, eso le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Estáis diciéndome que creéis que yo soy la elegida para guiaros?- Ellos asintieron- Pero… Pero… Yo no se nada de combatir, no se nada de lo que hay fuera, no se nada de nada.

-Eso es lo que estábamos discutiendo y es lo que debes decidir- Le dijo Esme tomando sus temblorosas manos- Aunque ese era tu destino según se profetizó y según vio Alice cuando llegaste, creemos que debes ser tú quien decida, después de todo, es tu vida la que se pone en juego, y todos respetaremos tu decisión.

-¿Debo elegir si me enfrento al diablo?- Esme asintió- Pero, ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?

-Nosotros te entrenaremos, no irás sin conocimientos- Emmet estaba emocionado ante la idea.

-¿Aceptaréis mi decisión?- Todos menos Edward asintieron- ¿Sea la que sea?- Otro asentimiento- A parte de mi decisión, ¿vosotros que queréis que haga? ¿Mamá?

-Una parte de mi no quiere que lo hagas, eres mi niña, te he cuidado desde que eras un bebé prácticamente, y aunque no eres mi hija biológica, te quiero como si lo fueras, pero tú has sido elegida, y si decides luchar, por supuesto que estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré.

-Gracias mamá- Le sonrió Bella- ¿Papá?

-Mentiría si dijera que quiero que te enfrentes a esa criatura diabólica, pero no solo estamos nosotros, aceptaré lo que decidas, pero yo creo que deberías combatir, si luchas estoy seguro de que triunfaremos.

-¿Vosotros pensáis igual?- Miró a los demás, estos asintieron- ¿Y tú Edward?

-Aunque me gane la cólera de los demás, yo no quiero que hagas esto, te quiero demasiado como para arriesgar tu vida, es más, te suplico que no lo hagas, y yo no aceptaré cualquier respuesta.

Bella cerró los ojos y estuvo unos minutos pensativa, había tantas razones por las que negarse a hacerlo y tan pocas por las que aceptar, pero algo en su interior le gritaba lo que debía hacer, algo que era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella había notado nunca, y no tuvo dudas, sabía que debía hacer.

-Lo haré- Todos quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos- Me entrenaré y haré lo que pueda por ayudar.

-Bella, te lo suplico, no lo hagas, no te arriesgues sin motivo.

-Edward, cada uno de los habitantes de este lugar es un motivo por el que luchar- Respondió ella, sabiendo que pronto estallaría- No puedo abandonar mi destino, les debo la vida a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¡No le debes nada a nadie Bella! ¡Solo debes seguir tu corazón y este es mío! ¡Quédate a mi lado aquí, a salvo!

-Lo siento Edward, la decisión está tomada- Respondió con serenidad y seguridad en si misma- Y me gustaría que siguieras a mi lado.

-No pienso quedarme a ver como arriesgas tu vida por una causa perdida- Edward salió corriendo de allí y dejó a Bella con el corazón en un puño.

-Iré a hablar con él- Respondió ella levantándose.

-Bella, a pesar de lo que diga él, has hecho lo correcto- Le sonrió Carlisle- Y él acabará entendiéndolo porque te quiere.

-Eso espero.

Bella salió con lentitud, caminó despacio por los pasillos hasta llegar frente a la habitación de Edward, llamó con suavidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sabiendo con seguridad que él se encontraba allí se adentró y cerró tras ella.

-Edward…

-Vete, yo no te importo, márchate- Le dijo dándole la espalda, con la voz quebrada.

**Hola,**

**aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Por fin Bella conoce toda la verdad, y ha aceptado su destino. Otra cosa es Edward. ¿Que creeis que va a suceder? No creo que os hagais una idea de lo que va a suceder en el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos**


	21. 20º Un reencuentro extraño

**20º Un reencuentro extraño**

Bella tomó aire, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Edward y lo abrazó por la espalda, él intentó soltarse, pero Bella estaba tan aferrada a él que la única de haberla apartado hubiera sido haciéndole daño, así que dejó de forcejear.

-Escúchame por favor.

-¿Qué debo escuchar? ¿Los motivos por los que vas a arriesgar tu vida?- Edward se giró para mirarla a los ojos, Bella pudo ver en los de él dolor- No me interesan para nada. No me importan los motivos que tengas para esta locura.

-Por lo que he podido entender cuando estábamos todos reunidos, tú sabías que este día iba a llegar.

-Es cierto, yo lo sabía, pero nunca pensé que fueses a significar tanto para mi hasta hace poco- Edward notó el agarre de Bella más flojo que antes, y con un hábil movimientos, se soltó de ella- No puedes despertar mi muerto corazón, enseñándole a sentir y a amar para después hacerlo sufrir y herirlo arriesgándote en una contienda en la que es imposible que salgas con vida.

-Eso no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe.

-¿En que crees que se diferencia que estés tú o no Bella?- Preguntó Edward mirándola fijamente- Nosotros somos monstruos como los que hay fuera, asesinos y bestias capaces de acabar con los demás, y sin embargo hemos permanecido aquí escondidos durante muchos siglos, porque sabíamos que no se puede hacer nada. ¿En que habría de cambiar que tú participes?

-No conseguirás confundirme Edward- Dijo Bella sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando- Yo soy la elegida, y aunque aun no se que es lo que puedo llegar a hacer, desarrollaré al máximo mi poder oculto y conseguiré vencer- Bella se acercó a la puerta- Lucharé de todas formas, solo esperaba que me quisieras lo suficiente como para permanecer a mi lado.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué nos haces esto a nosotros?

-Esto lo hago por todos, y en especial por ti- Bella le dio la espalda, abrió la puerta- Quiero que de verdad podamos ser felices, sin nadie que nos atemorice, sin tener que permanecer escondidos el resto de nuestras vidas... Adiós Edward- Bella salió y dejó a Edward solo en su habitación.

Edward sintió como sus músculos se tensaban, la furia y la ira lo invadían ante la simple idea de que algo pudiera dañar a Bella de cualquier forma. Y la convicción de ella solo hacía que su sufrimiento fuera aun mayor.

Sintiéndose solo y traicionado por la mujer que amaba, Edward salió corriendo, pasando ante las miradas de todos, escuchando los gritos de Bella pidiéndole que parara, pero todo le daba igual, no podía permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar, no mientras Bella continuara con aquella locura.

No se percató de hacia donde corría hasta que sintió la brisa en su rostro, miró a su alrededor y de inmediato reconoció el lugar, era aquel campo de batalla que había al otro lado de "El refugio". Los restos de la gran guerra estaban por todas partes, haciendo imposible que se equivocara de lugar.

Una fuerte nostalgia lo invadió, y él bien sabía porque era, caminó por aquel valle desolador, observando todos esos restos con detenimiento, hasta que llegó a lo alto de una colina. Allí se detuvo de pronto, un olor familiar llegó hasta él.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita, chupasangre?- Preguntó la voz de Jacob a pocos pasos de él.

-Eso a ti no te importa, chucho asqueroso- Respondió con fastidio- Déjame tranquilo- Siguió caminando con decisión.

-Oye, espera, que estaba hablando en broma- Jacob llegó hasta él y lo paró cogiéndole el hombro con la mano.

Edward se giró al notar su contacto con la intención de apartarlo de un manotazo, pero al mirarlo, al verlo lleno de arañazos y cicatrices y con una luz diferente en los ojos refrenó su deseo de golpearlo.

-Dime que quieres o déjame en paz.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo a Bella?- Preguntó preocupado- No tienes buena cara y, conociéndote como te conozco, eso solo puede ser por algo relacionado con Bella.

-¿Es que acaso te importa lo que a ella le suceda? ¿Desde cuando?

-Siempre me ha importado Bella, aunque no lo haya demostrado en los últimos años- Se defendió- Pero hasta que no llegué a este lugar no comprendí muchas de las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor.

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que es cierto que yo no he sido nunca el indicado para Bella, pero mi destino era hacerle daño para que los dos os dierais cuenta de cuales eran vuestros sentimientos- Respondió sin tapujos- Además, me he comunicado con los espíritus, y ellos me han mostrado cosas de ti y de Bella.

-¿Los espíritus? ¿Acaso me tomas por estúpido?

-Para nada- Jacob rió- Ella ya me avisó de que no me creerías cuando te lo dijera.

-¿De quien hablas?

-De Tanya, de quien sino- Dijo Jacob, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Edward.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Tanya? ¿Quien te ha hablado de ella?

-He hablado con ella- Sonrió con suficiencia- Los espíritus no son ninguna tontería, y gracias a ellos se muchas cosas de ti, cosas que me han ayudado a entenderte- Edward lo miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- Tanya me dijo que murió en este lugar, me dijo que tú no te lo has perdonado y que temes que a Bella le suceda lo mismo, aunque no me dijo porque piensas eso.

-¡No me mientas!- Cogió a Jacob del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza- ¡Dime quien te ha hablado de Tanya o te destrozo!

-Ya te lo he dicho...

-¡MIENTES!

-Déjame demostrártelo- Pidió Jacob, notando como le faltaba el aire.

-Demuéstramelo o te mato- Edward soltó a Jacob con los ojos rojos como la sangre- Date prisa.

Jacob caminó ante él, no estaban muy lejos de la pequeña cueva en la que Jacob estaba refugiándose desde que había sido desterrado, Edward miró el lugar donde estaba la cueva y sintió un escalofrío. Jacob se sentó frente a la fogata que tenía encendida y le indicó a Edward que se sentara frente a él, este obedeció sin decir una sola palabra.

-Se que no crees lo que te digo, pero necesito que intentes tener un poco de fe, si te cierras, aunque yo quiera mostrártelos, no conseguiré nada- Edward asintió- Bien, mira el fuego fijamente mientras yo los invoco.

Jacob comenzó a cantar unas estrofas en un idioma que Edward no conocía, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba concentrado. Como le había pedido Jacob, se quedó mirando el fuego fijamente, intentando tener la mente abierta a cualquier cosa que se pudiera aparecer ante él, y de pronto sintió como lo que tenía alrededor empezaba a moverse, todo estaba borroso, se iba oscureciendo hasta que la penumbra dio paso a una oscuridad total.

Edward estaba nervioso, se sentía extraño, tenía una sensación extraña y nueva, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y fuera mucho más ligero. Miró a su alrededor y de pronto los vio, allí a pocos metros de él estaban Jacob que continuaba con sus cantos y su propio cuerpo, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Como puedo estar inconsciente? Los vampiros no pueden quedarse inconscientes.

-Eso es porque tu espíritu ha salido de su cuerpo y ningún cuerpo puede moverse sin espíritu- Respondió una voz que hacía muchísimos años que no escuchaba, una voz dulce y cálida. Se giró para asegurarse de que eso no era una alucinación y allí la vio- Me alegro de verte Edward.

-Tanya... ¿Como...? ¿Como es...?

-¿Qué como puedo estar aquí?- Edward asintió y ella rió- Soy un espíritu Edward, puedo vagar por donde quiera.

-¿Por qué nunca has venido a verme entonces?

-He dicho que puedo vagar, no que pueda comunicarme- Respondió acercándose a él y abrazándolo- Te he echado tanto de menos- Sonrió- Llegué a pensar que no vendrías nunca hasta aquí y que tendría que aparecerme a Bella.

-¿A Bella? ¿Como...?

-De la misma forma que lo ha hecho su padre, en sueños- Le respondió antes de que terminara la pregunta- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes o no quieres entender Edward, cosas que no dependen de ti y que no quieres aceptar.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Para empezar, nunca aceptaste el motivo por el que yo morí- Edward bajó la mirada en señal de disculpa- ¿Lo ves? Aun sigues echándote la culpa y después de doscientos años ya deberías saber que no fuiste el causante de mi desgracia.

-Claro que lo fui, si yo hubiera tenido mucha más paciencia tú nunca habrías venido a este lugar y nunca te hubieras encontrado con las quimeras, las bestias aladas del señor oscuro.

-Edward, mi destino era morir, ya fuera a manos de unas quimeras, de unos lobos o de ti mismo- Le explicó dándole la mano y tirando de él- Yo nunca te culpé y tú no deberías hacerlo, no si quieres ser feliz con Bella.

-Eso ya es imposible, ella está dispuesta a morir y abandonarme.

-Ella está dispuesta a hacer lo que es correcto, porque su destino es liberar a todos de la sombra que hay en el mundo- Explicó Tanya.

-¿A cambio de su propia vida?

-Nadie ha dicho que tenga que ser así- Tanya le señaló un lago que había a pocos pasos de ellos- Mira en él- Edward observó el lago y vio una cruenta batalla, al principio pensó que se trataba de recuerdos del lugar en el que se encontraban, pero de pronto vio la imagen de Bella, enfrentándose cara a cara con el maligno. Bella se enfrentaba con valentía y coraje, empleando todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero el maligno tiraba una flecha de fuego que atravesaba el pecho de Bella, haciendo que muriera al instante- Ese es uno de los posibles resultados de la batalla- Edward sintió un pinchazo en su alma- Los demás resultados que veo son los mismos pero de diferentes formas por un solo motivo.

-¿Cual?

-Qué tú no estás ahí para protegerla- Edward miró a Tanya sin comprender- Ella te eligió a ti como su protector, su guardián, si tú participas, no hay victoria asegurada pero hay esperanza, si por el contrario, sigues con tu determinación de no combatir- Tanya dirigió su mirada al lago en el que aun estaba la imagen de Bella atravesada por la flecha, y a su alrededor imágenes del resto de su familia aniquilados cruelmente.

-No puedo permitir que eso suceda, no puedo, tengo que impedirlo, no puedo abandonar a mi Bella, a mi pequeña humana- Edward miró a Tanya- Hazme volver, se lo que debo hacer.

-Aun no, antes debes ver a alguien más- Volvió a tomarle la mano y lo condujo por aquel paraje hasta llegar a una pequeña construcción, en su interior estaban los tres vampiros de los que Bella había huido cuando se escapó con Jacob- Entra, dentro hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, yo te espero aquí.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-Creo que es mejor que hables a solas con tu suegro, ¿no te parece?- Preguntó Tanya con inocencia, haciendo que Edward tragara saliva- Ve, yo estaré aquí cuando salgas.

Edward entró temeroso en aquel lugar, vio a los tres vampiros en corro, hablando entre ellos, sin ser conscientes de su presencia, y a un lado estaba un vampiro alto, delgado, con el pelo oscuro y rizado, muy parecido a Bella.

-Bienvenido Edward, te esperaba, hace semanas que esperaba que vinieras para hablar contigo, Tanya pensaba que no vendrías pero yo sabía que si lo harías.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?

-Primero quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Tú y tu familia le habéis dado el cariño que yo nunca pude darle, aunque me hubiera gustado que su madre hubiera permanecido con ella.

-Lamento lo que sucedió aquel día, le aseguro que no sabía que ella estaba escuchando...

-No te apures, Reneé nunca fue muy fuerte en ningún sentido, siempre había vivido bajo el temor y la opresión, demasiado aguantó teniendo en cuenta su pasado- Edward no se relajó a pesar de sus palabras- Ahora quería pedirte algo, quiero que protejas a Bella en la dura batalla que le espera, se que no apoyas su decisión, y entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, pero si ella muere se perderá todo y el mundo estará condenado.

-No, no voy a estar presente y apoyarla en algo que la destruirá. La convenceré para que no vaya...

-Ella está decidida a ir, digas tú lo que digas, y si como dices morirá de todas formas, ¿que es mejor, hacer lo posible por ayudarla y en caso de que muera poder estar a su lado, o dejar que vaya sola y lamentarte para siempre por haberla abandonado?- Edward se quedó sin palabras ante aquel argumento- Tú eres quien debe decidir, solo quería que valoraras las cosas con otros puntos de vista.

-Si ella muriera y yo no hubiera intentado impedirlo yo... Yo... Yo... No podría perdonármelo nunca... Tiene razón, debo intentar protegerla.

-Sabía que tomarías la decisión adecuada- Le sonrió.

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos, señor- Le devolvió la sonrisa- Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Charlie asintió- ¿Por qué estaba en este lugar esperándome?

-Buena pregunta, ¿sabes quienes son ellos?

-Los conozco, intentaron dañar a Bella hace algunos años- Respondió apretando sus puños.

-En realidad no querían dañarla, ellos quieren lo mismo que nosotros solo que son más impulsivos, ellos querían entrenar a Bella desde niña para que estuviera preparada ahora, ese no era el momento, por supuesto, pero no deberías verlos como al enemigo, al igual que a Jacob.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Que antes de volver, yo hablaría con estos tres y con Jacob y volvería con ellos- Dijo sin cortarse lo más mínimo- Creo que es hora de que vuelvas, nos veremos en otra ocasión- Edward asintió y fue hacia la puerta- Una cosa más Edward, no pienses en mi cuando vuelvas a "El refugio", Bella puede leer tu mente y no es bueno que sepa que tú y yo hemos hablado.

-¿Qué Bella puede leer mi mente?

-Lo descubrió hace muy poco y temía que te alejaras de ella si te lo decía- Sonrió Charlie- Dile que lo sabes y que no se preocupe, pero no pienses en mi, por favor.

-Está bien señor- Edward salió de allí, miró a Tanya y sonrió- Estoy listo para volver.

Tanya le sonrió, besó su mejilla y como si de un sueño se tratase, Edward abrió los ojos y se encontró en el suelo, frente a una fogata y con los ojos de Jacob fijos en él al otro lado. Edward se puso en pie y abrazó a Jacob, le explicó lo que había sucedido, y juntos fueron hasta donde se encontraban James, Victoria y Laurent.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella entrenaba en la sala común con Emmet y Jasper, ante la atenta mirada de todos los demás, los trolls no podían aportar mucho al entrenamiento ya que su modo de lucha era muy distinto al que podía realizar Bella, pero aun así, supervisaban su instrucción y opinaban al respecto.

-¡Bella céntrate!- Fue el grito de Jasper al tumbar por tercera vez consecutiva a Bella- ¡No tienes la mente despejada!

-Lo lamento, estoy intentando concentrarme- Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento- No se que me sucede.

-Descansemos un poco- Pidió Carlisle- Dadle diez minutos- La multitud se fue dispersando un poco, Carlisle bajó hasta donde estaba Bella algo preocupado- ¿Qué te sucede Bella?

-No lo se, de verdad que no lo se.

-Pequeña- La abrazó con fuerza al ver sus ojos llorosos- ¿Edward?

-Supongo que si- Suspiró- Sabiendo que él no me apoya, tengo dificultades para centrarme.

-Eso puede cambiar de inmediato- Se escuchó su voz.

Todos los que estaban aun en la sala se giraron hacia él, que venía acompañado de Jacob, James, Victoria, Laurent y Simurg, el hipogrifo que protegió a Bella la vez que se escapó. A Bella se le heló la sangre al ver a todos los que acompañaban a Edward.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!- Gritó Billy al ver a Jacob- ¡Él no puede estar aquí!

-Puede y aquí permanecerá- Respondió Edward con severidad- Si vamos a combatir contra el maligno debemos tener toda la ayuda posible, y eso incluye a los que estaban en la zona exterior que buscan lo mismo que nosotros.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Bella- ¿Eso quiere decir...?

-Que voy a combatir a tu lado.

-¡Edward!- Bella lloró y corrió a sus brazos, él la recibió con una sonrisa- ¡Pensé que me habías abandonado!

-Eso nunca pequeña, nunca te abandonaré.

-Siento interrumpir- Pidió disculpas Carlisle- Creo que debemos hablar.

-Edward nos contó lo que planean hacer y queremos formar parte- Se inclinó James en una reverencia- Mi clan está a su servicio.

**Siento no haberlo subido anoche, un pequeño contratiempo, pero aquí tenéis el siguiente.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me gusta mucho.**

**¿Os esperabais la reaparición de Jacob? ¿La aparición de Tanya y Charlie?**

**Por cierto, en un review me habéis preguntado que si Carlisle sabía lo de la marca, no, Carlisle no sabía lo de la marca, pero siempre había intuido que el destino de Edward y Bella era estar juntos.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**Nos leemos**


	22. 21º Explicaciones

**21º Explicaciones**

La sala entera se quedó en silencio, esperando que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, pero nadie se atrevía a moverse, la tensión se notaba en el aire y se podía cortar con tan solo un leve suspiro. Bella, confiando en Edward, y tragándose todos sus miedos, se acercó a aquellos vampiros que tanto la atemorizaban en sus sueños de infancia y abrazó a James.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

-Me sorprende que seas tú quien diga eso teniendo en cuenta nuestro último encuentro- Sonrió James apartándose de ella- Es más, creí que te negarías en rotundo a nuestra presencia.

-Si Edward confía en vosotros, no tengo porqué desconfiar, él no traería a nadie que pudiera hacerme daño.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar el entrenamiento por hoy- Dijo Carlisle un poco desconcertado por la situación- Bella, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un rato?

-Está bien- Caminó hacia la puerta y entonces fue cuando vio a Simurg, se acercó a él lentamente, Emmet y Jasper quisieron correr hacia ella para apartarla, temiendo que aquel animal enorme pudiera herirla, pero antes de que pudieran moverse, el hipogrifo acarició con la cabeza el cuerpo de Bella, mostrándole cariño, Bella sonrió y besó su frente- Luego nos vemos, viejo amigo.

Bella salió de la sala, caminando hacia su pequeña casita, una vez hubo salido, Edward miró fijamente a Jacob y le hizo una señal para que fuera con ella, él tenía cosas que aclarar con Bella sin demora.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas! ¡Ahora mismo vas a responder ante mi! ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡No eres parte de la manada! ¡Estás deshonrado!

-Padre, no he venido a volver a la manada, yo ahora soy un lobo solitario- Respondió con tranquilidad caminando hacia la puerta- Estoy aquí para combatir junto a la elegida, y es ante ella y solo ante ella, a quien debo rendir cuentas- Llegó a la puerta- Padre, te respeto y no pienso intentar conseguir tu perdón, pero no me marcharé hasta que la guerra haya terminado.

Salió de allí escuchando como su padre echaba pestes por la boca, sintiendo que una parte de él se desmoronaba al escucharle, pero debía ser fuerte, sabía lo que debía hacer, los espíritus se lo habían dicho, y él creía ciegamente en los espíritus.

Caminó hacia la casa de Bella, iba despacio, intentando pensar como abordar el tema intentando causarle el menor daño posible a ella, bastante había sufrido por su culpa. Por el camino encontró una mirada que no esperaba, los ojos de Leah lo miraban con culpabilidad y sorpresa.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó con la voz llorosa- Pensé que no volvería a verte.

-Y en cierto modo es así, he venido porque debo participar en la batalla y Edward vino a buscarme.

-¿Solo por eso?- Preguntó angustiada.

-Me temo que si, lamento no poder decirte nada alentador.

-¿Y que sucede con nosotros? ¿Conmigo? ¿No importa lo que yo diga?- Leah se acercó a él y lo abrazó- Yo te quiero, no es justo lo que te han hecho por culpa de esa... Humana- Escupió con asco.

-Bella no tiene la culpa, yo solito me lo busqué al intimar contigo estando con ella, la destroce a ella, me aproveché de tu vulnerabilidad y me deshonré a mi mismo.

-¡Me importa bien poco de quien creas que es la culpa! ¡Si ella no hubiera venido a este lugar tú y yo seríamos felices juntos!

-Leah, los espíritus saben lo que me importas- Besó su frente- Pero si sigues diciendo cosas en contra de Bella solo conseguirás apartarnos más, no compliques las cosas y déjame marchar, debo hablar con Bella y aclarar las cosas antes de que pase más tiempo.

-¿A eso has venido? ¿Es más importante lo que ella piense que lo que yo siento?

-Ojala pudiera permanecer a tu lado, pero mi padre no me lo permitirá después de lo que pasó, yo ya no soy parte de la manada, y lo de Bella- Jacob suspiró un poco deprimido- En realidad voy por petición de Edward, él cree que si no hablo con ella, no confiará en mi a la hora de combatir.

-¡Al infierno con ella y con todos los que la protegen!

-No digas eso porque si ella me perdona, yo seré uno de ellos- La cara de Leah se tornó en una de espanto- Ella es la elegida para guiarnos a un nuevo mundo de luz y esperanza, y yo haré lo posible para que cumpla su cometido- Jacob se apartó de Leah- Si todo sale bien, espero que después de la lucha podamos estar juntos al fin- Se alejó de ella rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

-Jacob...- Salió de los labios de Leah, sintiendo como una lágrima caía por su mejilla mientras sus manos iban involuntariamente a su vientre- No he podido decírselo...- Leah salió corriendo de allí, destrozada y sin saber que hacer.

Jacob continuó su camino hasta la casa, llamó a la puerta y escuchó su dulce voz dándole permiso para pasar, se adentró sin querer levantar la mirada, sintiéndose más nervioso que nunca ante la que había sido su mejor amiga durante tantos años.

-Bella, yo... Yo... Yo... Quería decirte que... Que...

-Jacob, siéntate y cálmate, no muerdo.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó aun sin levantar la mirada- Tendrías todo el derecho a morderme e incluso asesinarme después de lo que te hice.

-Es cierto que me hiciste mucho daño pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que mi corazón pertenecía a Edward, que lo nuestro fue una ilusión.

-Lo se, he visto las cosas de otra forma el tiempo que llevo fuera de este lugar- Levantó la mirada por fin- Cada vez que me enfrentaba a algo, tu rostro el día de tu cumpleaños era lo que aparecía en mi mente, y cada herida que he recibido ha sido como un castigo por cada vez que te he engañado- Levantó su camisa mostrando las marcas de su espalda- Mi corazón pertenece a Leah, pero en mi mente solo estabas tú, al principio pensé que era un castigo, pero los espíritus se pusieron en contacto conmigo y me hicieron entender que ese era mi cometido, el de mostrarte el verdadero propietario de tu corazón.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Jacob negó, Bella se levantó y fue hasta él, cogiéndole las manos- Puede que tú tuvieras la culpa por engañarme, pero yo también era culpable, mi corazón supo que Edward era el indicado para mi desde el mismo momento que llegué a este lugar, me engañaba a mi misma, al igual que lo hacía Edward- Le dedicó una sonrisa- Es cierto que no empecé a querer verlo hasta que sucedió aquello, pero no por eso voy a echarte toda la culpa- Bella se colocó en la espalda de Jacob y con sus dedos tocó lentamente las enormes cicatrices de su espalda- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por cosas horribles para esto.

-No lo lamentes, es lo que me merezco, y no hay más que hablar, no le demos más vueltas.

-Como quieras- Bella volvió a la silla de la que se había levantado y miró a Jacob- Y ahora, ¿volverás a estar con Leah?

-Ojala pudiera, pero yo ya no pertenezco a la manada, mi padre no lo permitirá, y tampoco creo ser digno para ella después de todo.

-Si de verdad os queréis al final no podrá evitarlo nadie- Sonrió- He tardado casi 18 años en darme cuenta de eso- Le dedicó la más tierna de las miradas.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, no la merezco- Jacob se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Debo irme, hay alguien que quiere verte, y estoy seguro de que te mueres de ganas de estar a solas con él- Jacob se levantó, besó la mejilla de Bella y salió, dando paso a Edward.

Al cerrarse la puerta se hizo el silencio, Edward miraba a Bella de manera especial, y ella tenía un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había mostrado. Unas lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos chocolates, y no pudo evitarlo, corrió hacia él y empezó a golpearle el pecho sin fuerza.

-¿¡Por qué te habías ido! ¡Pensé que me habías abandonado! ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!

-Lamento que pensaras eso- Le acarició el pelo con suavidad- Nunca estuvo en mi mente el abandonarte, solo necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así! ¡Sentí que me moría solo de pensarlo!- Bella dejó de golpearlo, apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras seguía llorando- Si no estás conmigo me muero.

-Ya está pequeña- Edward la cogió en volandas- Estoy a tu lado, de donde no me moveré jamás- Juntó sus labios, dando paso a un beso tierno y dulce.

Edward caminó lentamente con ella entre sus brazos hasta la cama, la tumbó con delicadeza y sin soltar sus labios, acarició sus curvas levemente. Bella sintió un escalofrío al notar su mano recorriéndola. Edward soltó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello, besándolo con dulzura pero pasión a la vez, queriendo que ella olvidara todos los malos momentos que había pasado por su culpa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, mucho mejor- Bella no abrió los ojos, pero si notó como Edward se tumbaba a su lado, besando su mejilla con dulzura.

"_Bien,__ porque __tenemos __que __hablar__ de __algunas __cosas.__"_ Besó su frente.

-¿De que quieres hablar ahora? ¿No puede esperar?

"_Es __importante__ mi__ vida.__"_ Edward fue a sus labios, los colocó sobre los de ella, la obligó a abrir los ojos, y sin romper aquel beso dijo _"__Se __cual __es __tú__ secreto__ princesa.__"_

Bella se separó de él de inmediato, se sentó en la cama, tensa y rígida, Edward vio miedo en su mirada. Él se apresuró a sentarse, intentó tomarla de la mano pero ella no se lo permitió, estaba realmente asustada.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde hace unas horas- Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Pero... ¿como has sabido...?

-¿Alguna vez te he hablado de Tanya?- Bella negó, sorprendida de escuchar ese nombre de sus labios- Tanya era como mi hermana, estábamos muy unidos, nunca he estado tan unido a alguien como lo he estado con ella hasta que te conocí, ella era una vampira muy joven, la convirtieron con tan solo catorce años, y en cierto modo, me recuerda mucho a ti.

-¿A mi?

-Así es- Sonrió Edward con melancolía- Ella tenía una habilidad especial para sacarme de quicio y meterse en líos- Edward bajó la mirada- Un día, perdí la paciencia con ella y se escapó, fue a los restos del campo de batalla al que te escapaste hace años, y allí se encontró con las quimeras del maligno, que no dudaron en matarla- Le contó mostrando dolor- No fui consciente de lo que hacía hasta que estuve más tranquilo, pero al ver el cuerpo de Tanya salió un poder de mi interior que no conocía.

-Pudiste controlar a esas criaturas con tan solo tocar sus cabezas- Edward la miró sorprendido- Alice me habló de tu poder hace algún tiempo, me contó todo sobre él menos como lo desarrollaste.

-Así es.

-Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver eso con que...?- El solo pensar que Edward era conocedor de su poder y no había sido por ella, le heló la sangre.

-A eso iba- Consiguió cogerle la mano por fin- Tras encontrarme con Jacob, él me hizo contactar con los espíritus, y Tanya fue el espíritu con el que hablé- Dijo por fin- Ella me contó muchas cosas, hizo que mi alma fuera libre por fin, que no me sintiera culpable por lo que sucedió y me hizo comprender cual es mi deber en esta contienda, y sobretodo, contigo.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Por no contarte nada sobre lo que puedo hacer- Bella bajó la mirada angustiada- Se que debí decírtelo pero... Tenía miedo de que creyeras que invadía tu intimidad, de que no podías confiar en mi... Tenía miedo de que te alejaras otra vez...

-Mi pequeña semi-humana- Sonrió Edward, abrazándola con ternura y tumbándola de cara hacia él- Jamás podría enfadarme contigo por algo así- Besó su frente mientras acariciaba sus brazos- Es normal que al principio tengas miedo de lo que puedes hacer- Besó su mejilla y bajó las manos a su cintura- Pero nada ni nadie conseguirá que nos separemos- Acercó sus labios hasta los de Bella- Nosotros somos uno solo, y no hay nada en mi mente que no puedas ver- Los labios de Edward fueron hasta el cuello de ella, mientras sus manos bajaban a sus glúteos, dando paso a un montón de sensaciones electrizantes.

Bella estaba segura de que ese iba a ser el momento que tanto había ansiado, el momento en el que los dos se unirían de la manera más profunda y sagrada que conocían, pero no fue así, lentamente, Edward fue ralentizando la intensidad del beso y las caricias, volviendo a suaves besos en la frente y las mejillas y caricias inocentes en la espalda y los brazos.

-¿Por qué paras de...?

-Se que lo estás deseando, y te aseguro que yo también- Se disculpó él viendo la incomprensión en los ojos de Bella.

-Pero...

-Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien- Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Quiero que antes de eso estemos unidos por un lazo irrompible.

-No lo entiendo.

-Quiero que antes de entregarnos, tú Isabella Swan, te conviertas en mi esposa- Bella sonrió y lo besó con fuerza- ¿Eso es un si?

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Le sonrió- Pero quiero pedirte algo al respecto- Edward asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de decirle que no a cualquier cosa- Quiero que sea antes de la batalla.

-Bella, no creo que sea lo más acertado...

-No sabemos como saldrá todo y si tengo que morir quiero que sea convertida en tu esposa- Bella tomó sus manos- Habiéndome entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma.

-Eres tan especial mi vida- Le sonrió- Está bien, si es lo que quieres, será antes de la batalla- Besó su frente- Mañana hablaremos con Carlisle y Esme para buscar una fecha que se adecue a todo lo que está pasando.

-Gracias- Besó sus labios- Te quiero Edward.

-Te quiero Bella- La abrazó y tarareó una canción para que se durmiera entre sus brazos, sintiendo que nada podría eclipsar su felicidad.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¿no es bonito?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Jacob se entere de lo que le sucede a Leah? ¿Como reaccionarán Carlisle y Esme ante la decisión de Edward y Bella? ¿Y el resto de "El Refugio"?**

**Nos leemos**


	23. 22º Noche inolvidable

**22º Noche inolvidable**

Cerca del amanecer, Bella se acercó a la puerta de Carlisle y Esme, Edward estaba dentro hablando con ellos, un cosquilleo en su estómago hizo que parara de caminar, sintiéndose incapaz de estar en la misma habitación que ellos, el miedo a que se negaran la hizo estremecerse. Pero entonces apareció la imagen de Edward en su mente y todos los temores desaparecieron, dándole el valor que necesitaba para entrar sin más.

Ante ella estaban todos sus allegados, su familia, todos ante Edward que hablaba de espaldas a ella, las caras de todos estaban muy serias, y eso la hizo temblar de nuevo. Edward se giró hacia ella, dedicándole una leve sonrisa y le tendió la mano para que fuera hasta donde él estaba. Bella caminó lentamente hasta allí, tomó su mano y dejó que los brazos de su amado la envolvieran.

-Se que es precipitado, pero creemos que es lo mejor.

-¿Sabes todas las cosas que debemos preparar? ¿Todo el entrenamiento que tenemos por delante?- Preguntó Jasper evaluando la situación desde el punto de vista militar- No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Además, después de la contienda, tendréis tiempo de sobra para estar juntos- Añadió Emmet.

-No es bueno acelerar las cosas- Siguió Rosalie.

-Desde luego, es lo último que necesitamos ahora.

Bella sintió como todo le daba vueltas y no llegó a reconocer la voz que dijo esa última frase. Sintió como le fallaban las piernas, y si no hubiera sido porque Edward la tenía cogida con fuerza, estaba segura de que habría caído al suelo.

-Bella, cielo, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Esme con temor al verla tan pálida.

-Si- Tomó aire, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-¿Ves como se ha puesto? Y todo es por hablar de esta situación que no tiene sentido- Dijo Rosalie al instante.

-Es cierto, es por esta situación sin sentido- Respondió Bella agarrándose fuertemente a los brazos de Edward- No tiene sentido que si Edward y yo hemos decidido ser felices, vosotros os pongáis en contra con escusas tontas.

-¿Escusas tontas?- Jasper estaba ofendido- ¿Te parece una escusa todo lo que estamos organizando? ¿Te parece una tontería la batalla que nos espera? ¡A mi no me parece una tontería!

-¿¡Y a ti te parece una tontería que yo quiera pasar los que puede que sean mis últimos días con la persona que amo de la forma más maravillosa y mágica que existe!- Gritó Bella dejando escapar sus lágrimas- ¡Nadie sabe como acabará la batalla, ni si Edward o yo saldremos con vida de ella, y no quiero que algo así suceda y no haberle entregado todo mi amor! ¡Él es mi motivación, lo que de verdad me impulsa a querer combatir!- Bella se giró hacia Edward y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando como nunca antes la había visto nadie, con autenticas lágrimas de amargura.

-Carlisle, Esme, vosotros aun no os habéis pronunciado al respecto y creo que sois los que más tenéis que decir- Dijo Edward con pocas esperanzas- Si vosotros estáis en contra, yo lo aceptaré, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pero lo aceptaré, después de todo, sois los padres de Bella desde que tenía un año.

Esme se levantó de donde estaba sentada, se acercó a ellos, mirando a Edward fijamente, en sus ojos vio amor, sinceridad, adoración y temor. Entonces bajó su mirada hacia Bella, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, segura de que todos se oponían, viendo su felicidad truncada por las personas que ella más amaba.

-A mi me parece perfecto- Respondió al fin- Si dos personas se aman como se que se aman Bella y Edward, no veo porqué han de esperar y temer no poder despedirse cuando estemos en el campo de batalla- Bella levantó la mirada, sin dejar de llorar, y Esme le dedicó una sonrisa- Creo que ya es hora de que seas feliz Bella.

-¡Mamá!- Soltó a Edward y se abrazó a ella.

-Yo tengo algo que decir- Dijo Carlisle- Bella es mi hija, o lo ha sido la mayor parte de su vida, es mi niña pequeña, el tesoro de mi corazón, y solo quiero lo mejor para ella- Él miraba a Edward fijamente- Así que os doy mi consentimiento- Bella soltó un grito de júbilo y corrió a abrazar y besar a su padre- Pero Edward- Él no apartaba la mirada de Carlisle- Como la hagas sufrir lo más mínimo, ten por seguro que será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

-No te preocupes, si la hago sufrir, vendré personalmente a que me arranques la cabeza.

-Siendo así- Habló Esme, agarrándose a la cintura de Edward en señal de cariño- Propongo celebrar la boda esta misma noche- Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca- Edward y Bella no necesitan nada más que a sus seres queridos, y teniendo en cuenta que nuestra intención es atacar pronto, es preferible que pasen juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

-Gracias mamá.

-De nada tesoro- Sonrió- Así que ve a descansar cariño, esta noche necesitarás estar despejada.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la acompañó, iban caminando lentamente por los fríos pasillos de piedra, no había ni un alma, ya había amanecido y todos dormían. A mitad de pasillo Edward paró, soltando la mano de Bella.

-Será mejor que vuelva o Emmet y Jasper vendrán a por mi pensando que pienso quedarme contigo hasta que despiertes.

-¿Y qué si es así?- Preguntó con inocencia.

-No es la costumbre en este lugar cuando hay una boda- Sonrió- Tú no has visto ninguna, pero yo si, y créeme, se de lo que hablo.

-¿Y no puedes acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi habitación?

-No creo que me den tanto margen de tiempo- Le sonrió de nuevo, besó su mejilla y la acarició- Ve y descansa, a partir de esta noche no volveremos a separarnos.

Bella caminó lentamente hacia su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba apunto de entrar en su habitación cuando escuchó un llanto proveniente de un lugar cercano. Intrigada por quien pudiera estar llorando, caminó lentamente hasta un rincón oscuro, a pocos metros de su puerta.

-¿Leah? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó al llegar junto a ella- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

-¡Márchate! ¡Ya has hecho bastante!

-¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?- Preguntó confundida- Hasta hoy tú y yo apenas hemos hablado.

-¡Tú eres lo que me sucede! ¡Toda mi desdicha es culpa tuya! ¡Si tú no hubieras aparecido en este lugar, ahora Jacob y yo podríamos ser felices juntos! ¡Él fue desterrado por tu culpa!

-Yo no le obligué a serme infiel, si me hubiera dicho que quería estar contigo, lo hubiera aceptado- Intentó explicarle, pero se interrumpió al ver como Leah empezaba a vomitar- ¿Estás enferma?- Leah negó con la cabeza, y sin ser consciente, una vez terminó de vomitar, colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre y lo acarició con cariño- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás embarazada!- Leah la miró con terror.

-¡Calla! ¡No puede enterarse nadie!

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó, pero de inmediato lo supo ella sola- ¿Es de Jacob?- Leah asintió- ¿Él lo sabe?

-No lo sabe nadie a excepción de nosotras dos, y no quiero que se lo digas.

-No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo- Bella colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Leah- Esta noche no, pero a partir de mañana prometo hacer lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

-¿Tú? ¿Y por qué ibas a ayudarme?

-Porqué Jacob es mi mejor amigo, y nunca podría dejar que la mujer que él ama y su hijo sufrieran- Le dijo con sinceridad antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia su habitación.

-¡Bella!- La llamó desde su rincón, ella se giró- Gracias.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y entró a descansar, se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, imaginando como sería la noche siguiente, cuando por fin se convirtiera en la esposa de Edward, en su compañera.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando unas manos la zarandearon levemente, despertándola de su hermoso sueño. Ante ella estaban Alice, Rosalie y Esme, sonrientes y bien vestidas.

-Despierta dormilona, tenemos que arreglarte para tu boda.

-No la agobies Alice- Le pidió Esme ayudando a Bella a levantarse- Alice y Rosalie han estado toda la mañana cosiendo para hacerte tu vestido- Rosalie estaba ante ella con un precioso vestido blanco- Esperamos que te guste.

-¿Gustarme? ¡Es precioso!

-Déjate de halagos y a vestirse- Ordenó Alice.

Minutos después, Bella estaba vestida y peinada, siendo conducida por las tres mujeres de su familia, hacia la sala principal, donde estaban todos reunidos, los trolls y los lobos en un segundo plano, acompañados de James y su clan, Simurg estaba también con ellos. En un rincón a escondidas estaba Jacob, sonriendo al verla tan bonita, los vampiros rodeaban el centro de la sala donde estaban Carlisle, Edward, Emmet y Jasper.

Bella llegó hasta ellos, tomó la mano que Edward le ofrecía con fuerza, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, miró a su padre que era quien iba a dirigir la ceremonia, y sintió como le faltaba el aire.

-Bella y Edward, habéis decidido unir vuestras vidas, así que con esta cinta uno vuestros destinos- Colocó una cinta alrededor de sus manos unidas- Ahora, Edward, haz tu promesa ante el mundo.

-Yo, Edward, prometo amarte a ti Isabella, durante toda mi vida, e incluso más allá, prometo protegerte aunque mi vida esté en juego, aunque deba sacrificarme, porque tú eres mi razón de ser, tú eres mi sol, eres mi luna, y no permitiré que nada nos separe- Pronunció Edward con voz clara.

-Bella, ¿aceptas la promesa que Edward ha pronunciado para ti?

-Sin duda alguna- Respondió ella conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad.

-En ese caso, podéis besaros y sellar este enlace de manera que nada ni nadie podrá romperlo jamás.

Edward cogió con la mano que tenía libre la nuca de Bella, la acercó lentamente a él y la besó con ansiedad, necesitando saber que por fin era suya. Bella correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Tras la breve ceremonia, una música suave empezó a sonar, Edward arrastró a Bella hasta una zona despejada de la sala y comenzó a bailar lentamente, pegando sus cuerpos, sin separar sus miradas, disfrutando de sus primeros momentos como matrimonio.

Hasta que no empezó a despuntar el alba no fueron enviados obligatoriamente a la casa de Bella, Edward la tomó en volandas y la condujo rápidamente hacia allí, sonriendo en todo momento. Una vez estuvieron dentro, Bella se puso algo nerviosa, no estaba segura de que debía hacer en ese momento.

-¿Necesitas un momento?- Ella asintió- En ese caso, iré a mi habitación a por una cosa, no tardo en volver.

Edward dejó sola a Bella, ella caminó hacia su cama, Alice le había dicho que había dejado allí un regalo para su noche de bodas. Bella se acercó a ver que era y se quedó más pálida de lo habitual al ver aquellas prendas de ropa tan provocativa, las cogió con las yemas de los dedos, como si tuviera miedo de tocarlas, junto a las prendas había una nota.

"_Querida Bella,_

_se que nunca antes habías visto algo parecido, hace muchísimo tiempo que estas prendas ni si quiera se hacen. Son de mucho antes de la gran guerra, cuando los humanos aun eran la especie dominante. A eso se le llama picardías, y las novias solían usarlos en sus noches de bodas para parecer más sensuales a sus maridos._

_Tenía ese guardado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, esperando el momento para ser utilizado, y creo que no hay mejor momento que ahora, además he visto como reaccionará Edward cuando te vea con él y créeme, quieres verlo._

_Deja de leer, y a vestirte. Alice"_

Bella cogió esas prendas de vestir, guardó la nota, fue al baño que tenía junto a su dormitorio y se lo puso. Mientras estaba allí, escuchó como Edward entraba de nuevo en la casa, se apresuró a terminar de ponerse aquello y respiró hondo, intentando buscar tranquilidad.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy en el baño, ahora mismo salgo- Respondió mirándose en el espejo, nunca antes había llevado tan poca ropa, ni tan insinuante ante ningún hombre.

Lentamente se asomó por la puerta, viendo a Edward de espaldas a ella, sin camiseta, tan solo con sus pantalones, vio como dejaba algo sobre la mesa y se giraba hacia ella sonriente.

-¿Estás bien?- Bella asintió- ¿Por qué no sales del baño cariño?- Bella se sonrojó solo de pensarlo- Venga, sal, no tengas miedo, lleves lo que lleves estoy seguro de que me va a...- Bella salió cautelosamente del baño, dejando a la vista su cuerpo bajo esas finas capas de tela, Edward estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿No te gusta?- Preguntó ella al ver que no reaccionaba- Sabía que no era buena idea, iré a cambiarme...

-¡No!- Edward corrió hasta ella y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que la besaba- Ni se te ocurra quitarte eso- Los ojos de Edward mostraban deseo y lujuria, Bella sonrió algo más tranquila.

Edward la llevó a la cama sin apartar la mirada de ella, la tumbó con delicadeza, se tumbó a su lado y besó sus labios con urgencia. Acariciaba las piernas desnudas de Bella, intentando sentir cada rastro de su piel, notando las sensaciones que él causaba en ella, disfrutando de los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios.

Bella se mordió el labio intentando reprimir un leve gemido de placer al notar como las manos de Edward pasaban cerca de su intimidad, y eso hizo enloquecer a Edward por completo, se arrancó la roma literalmente, arrancó la de ella y se posicionó sobre ella sin abandonar sus labios ni un instante, y sin dejar de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Perdidos estaban en sus sensaciones ante los besos y las caricias cuando Bella notó algo que nunca antes había notado, su intimidad notó el tacto de el miembro de Edward y se sobresaltó un poco. Edward la miró a los ojos preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- Bella se sonrojó un poco- Solo estoy algo nerviosa.

-Yo también lo estoy- Dio un leve mordisco a su cuello, causando en ella un efecto tranquilizador, haciendo que, inconscientemente, ella se moviera, rozando sus sexos con energía. Edward continuó con aquella labor al ver el efecto que causaba en su mujer, y cuando sintió que no podría aguantar más separó levemente las piernas de Bella- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, nervioso- Si quieres, puedo parar ahora mismo, pero si empezamos no podré...

-He soñado muchas veces con este momento- Bella movió su cadera, volviendo a rozar el miembro de Edward- Hazme tuya Edward, sella la unión que hemos hecho esta noche.

Sus palabras provocaron en Edward un frenesí, sin dudarlo ni un segundo y sin apartar los ojos de los de su esposa, Edward se introdujo lentamente en ella, comenzando así un baile desenfrenado lleno de pasiones y amor. Disfrutaron de cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso, y cuando creían que no había nada mejor, una ola de descargas los invadió, haciendo que explotara un éxtasis en ambos, haciendo que Edward depositara su semilla en ella y Bella la aceptara, sellando así sus promesas de amor eterno.

**Hola!**

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, a mi me encanta.**

**Nos leemos**


	24. 23º Confesiones

**23º Confesiones**

Edward miraba el techo de la pequeña habitación con una mano detrás de la cabeza, con una sonrisa radiante, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Bella que dormía sobre su pecho después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

Aun no había anochecido cuando Bella abrió los ojos, subió el rostro buscando el de Edward, y al encontrarlo tan sonriente, solo pudo sentirse dichosa, feliz y satisfecha.

-Buenos días Bella durmiente- La saludó Edward mientras se inclinaba para besar sus labios- ¿Como has dormido?

-De maravilla, no recuerdo haber dormido tan bien en mi vida.

-No me extraña después del esfuerzo físico- Respondió con picardía- Tengo la sensación de que vas a dormir de maravilla el resto de tu vida.

-Creo que podré soportarlo.

Bella besó los labios de Edward con ferocidad, dándole a entender que quería una repetición de lo que había ocurrido horas antes, y Edward no se negó en absoluto a complacerla.

Tras una buena dosis de amor, Edward decidió que era momento de levantarse, estaba anocheciendo y antes de que fueran a buscarlos quería darle a Bella una cosa. Ambos se vistieron entre miradas y tiernos besos, después Edward cogió las manos de Bella y la condujo a una de las sillas de la entrada, allí él se arrodilló para poder mirarla mejor a los ojos.

-A pesar de lo testarudo que he sido y de como he complicado las cosas, tú me has abierto tu corazón sin reparos, aceptándome como soy, demostrándome que eres mi compañera, que yo soy el tuyo y que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que tú no exisitieras- Habló con el corazón, tomó una de las manos de Bella y depositó en ella un anillo y un colgante- Esto perteneció a mi madre, a la verdadera, a la que murió cuando escapamos a este lugar para darme a mi la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, sin opresión ni dolor- Besó su mano- Quiero que tengas tú el más valioso recuerdo de mi madre.

-Edward... No se que decir...- Bella estaba fascinada y emocionada- ¿En serio era de tu madre?

-Si, de cuando ella había sido libre y feliz con mi padre, ya sabes que es muy difícil que dos vampiros se reproduzcan, y cuando eso ocurrió, mi padre ordenó hacerlo para ella- Besó sus manos de nuevo- Poco después de mi nacimiento, mi padre murió a manos del maligno por intentar ayudar a unos humanos, así que esto es lo único que nos quedó a mi madre y a mi, y ahora quiero que sea tuyo, porque tú eres lo que más amo y valoro de este mundo.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando de emoción, a pesar de que la historia era triste, en ella habían causado un sentimiento de adoración y admiración, viendo a Edward mucho más perfecto de lo que ya era para ella.

Al llegar la noche, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, sin dar tiempo a que Bella se acercara, entraron Jasper y Emmet, ambos sonrientes, pero con el rostro serio.

-Se que desearíais estar a solas más tiempo, pero me temo que si lo hacéis habrá algún conflicto- Explicó Jasper.

-Nos costó mucho convencer a los licántropos y los trolls de que un día sin entrenamiento no era un problema para el desarrollo de nuestros planes, pero no aceptarán dos días seguidos.

-Tranquilos- Bella se puso en pie, tomó la mano de Edward y sonrió- Estamos preparados para empezar.

Como si de una nueva Bella se tratase, desde el momento en que se había unido a Edward, toda ella era distinta, estaba más centrada, más entregada a su entrenamiento y su misión, practicaba con todos, trolls, licántropos, vampiros... No se quejaba y ponía todo su empeño en conseguir los objetivos que le marcaban.

Habían conseguido descubrir los dones que tenía Bella, la mayoría se sorprendió al ver que eran más de uno, al principio se centró en desarrollar su don mental, practicaba metiéndose en la mente de los que estaban en la sala cuando entrenaba, escuchaba pensamientos e indagaba en recuerdos del pasado cuando alguno bajaba la guardia.

A los pocos días de comenzar con el entrenamiento, Bella descubrió su segundo poder mental, lo descubrió de casualidad, estaba tumbada en la cama, con Edward abrazándola, como siempre, cuando de pronto, apareció en el otro extremo de la sala una imagen de Bella. Edward, sobresaltado, se acercó, intentando averiguar que era lo que sucedía, intentó tocarla pero su mano la atravesaba. Igual que había aparecido, la imagen se marchó, y Bella despertó.

De inmediato, fueron a consultar que era lo que había sucedido, y Alice les explicó lo que era, Bella tenía la capacidad de hacer aparecer una imagen de ella fuera de su cuerpo, haciendo que este no sufriera daño, pero mientras esta imagen estaba, el cuerpo de Bella quedaba en la inconsciencia. Era lo que se llamaba "Proyección astral".

Alice había podido indagar un poco en el futuro y había descubierto que Bella aun poseía dos dones más, aunque no había podido averiguar cuales eran. Pero desde entonces, el entrenamiento con Jasper se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a la búsqueda de esos dos dones.

Emmet y James se encargaban de la parte física del entrenamiento, le exigían mucho, sobretodo James, alegando que eso era por el tiempo que la habían tenido al margen de todo. Bella estaba quemada, pero aguantaba porque Edward estaba a su lado.

James sugirió que todos los del refugio debían cambiar su costumbre de dormir por el día y hacer vida por la noche, alegó que por la noche es cuando más ventaja tenía el enemigo, por lo que era conveniente atacar por la mañana, también alego que el día era más largo que la noche y podían sacar más horas de entrenamiento, así que todos cambiaron drásticamente sus horas de sueño.

Una mañana, poco después de levantarse, cuando se dirigía hacia la sala de entrenamiento, escuchó la voz suplicante de Leah, y la furiosa y aterradora de Billy.

-¿¡Como has podido dejar que esto sucediera! ¿¡Acaso no conoces nuestras costumbres! ¿¡Acaso no sabes que después de esto nadie querrá casarse contigo!

-¡Solo hay uno con el que querría casarme, y ese es el padre de mi hijo!- Le respondió Leah aguantando como podía las lágrimas- ¡La única razón por la que no estoy con él es que tú no le permites volver!

-¡Y así seguirá siendo, Jacob nos deshonró a todos!

-Está bien, acepto que no lo dejes volver- Dijo derrotada Leah- Así que yo también dejaré la manada.

-¿¡Qué dices! ¡Estás loca!

-Puede ser, pero estoy decidida, si es la única forma de estar con el padre de mi hijo y con el hombre que amo, que así sea- Dijo decidida.

Billy la dejó allí, marchó hecho una furia, pero Bella pudo ver en su mente que estaba pensando que hacer, no quería perder también a Leah, ella era la más allegada a él después de Jacob. Bella se acercó a Leah, que lloraba desesperada.

-Leah, ven conmigo- Leah no quería hablar con ella pero accedió, tampoco quería discutir. Bella la llevó a su antigua habitación, la sentó en la cama y le dio una manta- Ya veo que no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

-Billy solo quiere ver lo que Jacob te hizo, y no es capaz de ver lo feliz que me hacía y me hace.

-Puedo asegurarte que está pensando que hacer con respecto a Jacob- Leah levantó la mirada sorprendida- Billy te tiene en demasiada estima como para dejarte marchar a ti también, perder a Jacob fue duro para él, y no quiere perderte a ti también, eres lo único que le queda de su mejor amigo.

-Pues lo tiene fácil, o lo deja volver o me marcharé yo.

-No te alteres, cuando lo haya pensado te lo comunicará- Bella pasó su brazo por el hombro de Leah y ella sintió cariño, la primera muestra de cariño desde que Jacob se había ido- ¿Ya has hablado con él?

-¿Con él?

-Con Jacob- Respondió Bella- ¿Ya le has contado lo de tu embarazo?

-No, tengo miedo, no creo que quiera esto ahora.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estás?- Preguntó Bella intentando pensar algo.

-Debo estar cerca de los tres meses- Bella la miró con temor- Se lo que estás pensando, y lo se, debo decírselo cuanto antes, pero temo su reacción, temo que...

-Ahora mismo te lo traigo- Bella utilizó su poder de traslación astral e hizo que Jacob fuera hasta la habitación- Os dejaré solos.

Una vez Bella hubo salido, Jacob se quedó en pie junto a la puerta, mirando el rostro de Leah, parecía enferma, tenía la tez pálida y unas manchas negras bajo los ojos, mostrando la falta de sueño.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Eso depende de como se mire- Respondió ella poniéndose en pie- Acabo de tener una discusión con tu padre por pedirle que te dejara volver.

-Leah... No debes hacer eso, es mi castigo, lo tengo merecido, no te entrometas.

-Me entrometo porque debo hacerlo, nuestro futuro depende de ello- Respondió ella acercándose a él, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Cuando acabe la batalla contra el maligno, si todo sale bien, volveremos a estar juntos.

-No Jacob, no puedo esperar tanto, para eso aun faltan algunos meses y para entonces mi vida ya no será la misma- Respondió ella colocándose a su lado- Y si me permites estar a tu lado, la tuya también será distinta- Le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su vientre.

-¿Qui... Qui... Quieres decir que...?

-De casi tres meses- Respondió ella, notando la tensión de Jacob- Intenté decírtelo el día que volviste, pero no supe como y tampoco me diste opciones- Jacob se apartó de ella, pasó sus manos por los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad- Por eso ha sido la discusión con tu padre, si él no te acepta de nuevo en la manada, me iré yo, criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos.

-Leah- Jacob la miró asustado, se acercó a ella y volvió a colocar la mano en su vientre- No estamos listos para esto, se avecina una batalla, ¿qué haremos?

-Lo que tengamos que hacer, pero sabiendo que estamos juntos y que somos una familia- Jacob sonrió, apretó un poco la mano sobre el vientre de Leah, y la abrazó, sintiendo de nuevo su calor.

-Dejemos que mi padre piense un poco las cosas, mientras tanto, cuéntame todo, como te enteraste, que sentiste... Todo.

Allí se quedaron hablando mientras Bella iba a su entrenamiento, convencida de que las cosas entre Leah y Jacob iban a salir bien, y que pronto podrían ser tan felices como lo era ella misma.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Siento tardar en subirlo, pero hemos estado con las fiestas de Fallas aquí en Valencia, y además estoy con dos trabajos.**

**Intentaré tener el siguiente de esta de y de "Prisionero de los secretos" lo antes posible.**

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Nos leemos**


	25. 24º El secreto de Bella

**24º El secreto de Bella**

Billy tardó casi un mes en tomar una decisión en lo referente a Jacob, pero viendo como ellos se amaban, lo unidos que estaban y como les importaba bien poco lo que él opinaba, al final se rindió a los deseos de Leah y aceptó de nuevo a Jacob en la manada, de nuevo como su heredero.

Tras ese acontecimiento, Leah y Bella se hicieron buenas amigas, Leah le iba explicando a Bella todo lo referente al embarazo, Bella nunca había visto uno de cerca, lo que conocía era por los libros que había leído y las cosas que le habían contado.

Durante los meses siguientes, Bella consiguió desarrollar uno de los dos dones que Alice había visto. Durante periodos cortos de tiempo era capaz de hacerse invisible, de impedir que los demás pudieran verla, Jasper estaba convencido de que practicando conseguiría alargar el periodo en el que permanecía invisible, así que Bella se pasaba largas horas practicando.

Una madrugada fría, pocas semanas antes del nacimiento del hijo de Jacob y Leah, Bella despertó de golpe, se levantó de la cama a toda prisa, preocupando a Edward, que la siguió de inmediato. Bella intentó salir fuera de la casa, pero no llegó a tiempo, delante de la puerta empezó a devolver, Edward se colocó junto a ella y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie hasta que pasó.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Ahora algo mejor- Respondió pálida y temblando- Estoy un poco mareada.

-No me extraña, te están explotando de mala manera, una cosa es entrenar y otra muy distinta es forzarte tanto como lo están haciendo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, seguro que dentro de un rato estaré mejor- Le dijo intentando calmarlo, pero Edward tenía el rostro tenso.

-Me da lo mismo, voy a hablar seriamente con ellos, con todos, te mereces un día de descanso después de todo lo que te has esforzado en estos meses.

Edward salió por la puerta, dispuesto a hablar con todos los que dirigían el entrenamiento de Bella, ella solo suspiró, sabía cual era la causa de su malestar y un día de descanso no lo haría desaparecer. Leah y ella habían estado hablando y no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

No sabía que debía hacer, se sentía nerviosa, tenía miedo, no sabía como actuar, así que fue a ver a la única que podía aconsejarla, la única que siempre sabía que decirle antes de que ella preguntara. Salió de la casa a toda prisa, cruzó todo el refugio, pasó corriendo por la sala de entrenamiento donde Edward estaba discutiendo con James, Emmet y Jasper. Edward la llamó al verla tan apurada, pero ella no paró, corrió hasta los aposentos de Alice, entró y cerró tras ella.

-¡Alice!- La llamó nerviosa- ¡Alice! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Tú sabes que me sucede Alice, no te andes con tonterías- Bella miró el rostro de Alice, viendo que no sabía de que le hablaba- Es imposible que no lo hayas visto.

-¿Qué es lo que tenía que haber visto?

-¡Qué estoy embarazada!- Soltó en un grito, nerviosa, asustada, queriendo salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Embarazada?- Alice cogió a Bella de los hombros y la acompañó al pequeño sofá que tenía dentro- ¿Como que embarazada? Eso es imposible, yo no he visto nada.

-Te digo que estoy embarazada Alice- Respondió Bella- Tengo nauseas todas las mañanas, apenas me entra nada en el cuerpo, tengo cambios de humor, no soporto el olor que desprenden los licántropos y los trolls, y es el segundo mes que no me viene el periodo.

-Oh... ¡Oh!... ¡OH!...

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decirme Alice? ¿Oh?- Bella estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios- La situación es grave.

-Lo se Bella, créeme, lo se, esto nunca entró en mis visiones... ¿Edward lo sabe?

-¡NO! No, no me he atrevido a decírselo- Bella bajó la mirada- Si se lo digo no me permitirá cumplir mi cometido, ni tan siquiera me permitirá continuar entrenando, se ha enfurecido cuando me ha visto vomitando esta mañana, pensando que era por cansancio físico y ha ido a gritarles a Emmet, Jasper y James que hoy no entrenaría.

-¿Vas a combatir a pesar de estar embarazada?

-¿Qué otra opción tengo Alice?- Bella parecía desesperada- Si voy allí y les digo a todos que no voy a combatir porque me he quedado embarazada, ¿que crees que sucederá?

-Tendríamos una guerra interna, os masacrarían a ti y a Edward por poner en juego la misión.

-No quiero poner en juego a mi hijo- Bella empezó a llorar- Y haga lo que haga es lo único que voy a conseguir.

-Cálmate Bella, todo saldrá bien- Alice la abrazó- Por ahora finjamos total normalidad, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sigue entrenándote, no te esfuerces tanto, solo lo necesario, yo pensaré la forma para que cuando toque el momento de pelear corras el menor riesgo posible, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió, se apoyó en su hombro y lloró- Tranquila, échate un poco aquí, iré a eludir a Edward de que venga a verte, está apunto de venir dispuesto a echar la puerta a abajo.

Bella se tumbó en el sofá, llorando en silencio, queriendo encontrar una solución factible para todos, y sabiendo que esa solución no existía.

Alice salió de sus aposentos y cerró tras ella, viendo como Edward se acercaba rápidamente hacia allí. De inmediato paró su avance, impidiéndole entrar a ver a Bella.

-Edward, es mejor que dejes a Bella durante un rato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó ansioso- La he visto venir corriendo, no tenía buena cara.

-Edward, no debes preocuparte, está en sus días de mujer- Hizo referencia a su menstruación- No es bueno que la agobies, ya sabes que humor tiene cuando está así.

-¿Solo es eso?

-Si, parece que hoy está bastante susceptible- Le sonrió con inocencia- Déjala un rato, después irá ella a buscarte, te lo prometo.

-Está bien.

Bella estuvo gran parte de la mañana con Alice, y cuando se decidió a salir, no estaba segura de ver a Edward, temía flaquear al verlo y contárselo todo. Pero debía ser fuerte, por Edward, por su hijo y por ella misma.

Edward estaba junto a Carlisle y Esme, hablando con bastante seriedad, parecía serio el tema que estaban tratando. Ella se acercó lentamente, intentando hacer tiempo, no quería que ningún gesto la delatara. Vio como Esme la miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa, al hacerlo, Carlisle y Edward se percataron de su presencia.

-Bella- Edward parecía aliviado al verla- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, ha sido una mañana un poco rara- Bella bajó la mirada y se puso nerviosa, tenía las manos sobre su vientre, pero inmediatamente las quitó, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta- ¿De que estabais hablando?

-De ti, princesa- Respondió Carlisle- Edward cree que te forzamos demasiado, dice que llevas días sufriendo los efectos del agotamiento, el estrés.

-Lleva días que apenas puede comer, hoy se ha levantado mareada y vomitando...

-Es normal que le exijan tanto, no tardaremos en atacar, cuanto más se acerque la fecha más le exigirán- Dijo Carlisle cogiendo las manos de Bella- Pero si no te sientes bien debes decirlo pequeña, una cosa es que te lo tomes en serio y otra muy distinta es que enfermes.

-Voy a hablar muy seriamente con James, no estoy dispuesto a que Bella pase más días como el de hoy- Bella se tensó al escucharle, sabiendo que eso era imposible.

-Pues mientras vas a hablar con James, Bella y yo iremos a dar un paseo, hace mucho que no estamos a solas como madre e hija.

Esme cogió el brazo de Bella y la sacó de la sala, caminaron lentamente, alejándose de todos, Esme la condujo por un pasillo iluminado, silencioso, tranquilo, buscando intimidad para ellas, queriendo que Bella se sintiera cómoda.

-Gracias, necesitaba un poco de paz.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- Le sonrió sin soltar su brazo- Estás muy callada Bella, y te he notado algo nerviosa y dispersa, ¿te sucede algo?

-No mamá, solo estoy cansada, demasiado estrés.

-Dada tu situación, debes estar apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, esconder un embarazo no es tarea fácil- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, no lo es...- Bella miró a Esme asustada, y esta, al ver su cara de terror solo pudo reír.

-Bella, soy tu madre, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, no puedes ocultarme este tipo de cosas.

-¿Como lo has sabido? ¿Tanto se me nota?

-Si lo dices porque Edward pueda notarlo, no te preocupes, no lo notará por el momento- Bella respiró algo más aliviada- Yo lo he sabido por tu forma de comportarte, estás mucho más radiante, tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, tienes cambios de humor, y a todo eso, súmale los síntomas que ha descrito Edward.

-¡Dios! ¡Edward se dará cuenta!

-No tiene porqué darse cuenta por el momento, pero me gustaría saber por que motivo quieres esconderle algo como esto- Bella bajó la mirada y comenzó a estrujarse las manos.

-Pues... Es que... ¿Como se tomarían todos que de repente no quisiera combatir por culpa de haberme entregado a mi marido? ¿Como decirles que nuestros planes tienen que cambiar sin que quieran matarnos?- Bella estaba empezando a hiperventilar- ¡No quiero poner en peligro a mi hijo pero no tengo elección!- Esme la abrazó buscando que se calmara- Y además hay otra razón... No se si Edward quiere esto- Tocó su vientre, Esme colocó sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Edward estará encantado Bella.

-¿Como puedes saberlo? Él nunca ha dado signos de querer tener hijos, y mucho menos antes de una batalla como la que estamos apunto de librar- Bella se tensó más que antes- ¿Y si...? ¿Y si Edward se entera? No me perdonaría.

-Ssshhh... Bella cálmate, ya pensaremos en ello, ahora relájate y respira- Bella respiró al ritmo que le marcaba Esme- Así está mejor mi niña- Le besó la frente- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Solo Alice.

-Pues Alice y yo nos encargaremos de todo, tú solo céntrate en intentar mantener la calma y actuar con normalidad- Abrazó a su hija con fuerza sonriendo- Aun no puedo creerlo, voy a ser abuela.

Esme caminó con ella durante un rato, hasta que Bella necesitó descansar, entonces la llevó a su casa, y la tumbó en la cama, ella quedó dormida de inmediato, estaba realmente agotada. Esme salió en busca de Alice, la encontró sola en su habitación.

-Alice, tenemos que hacer que adelanten el plan, deben atacar antes del próximo mes.

**Hola a todos,**

**se que dije que actualizaría la de "Prisionero de los secreto" pero estoy teniendo dificultades para poner algunas cosas, espero tenerlo antes del lunes.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis de la actitud de Bella? ¿Como creeis que reaccionará Edward cuando se entere? ¿Y el resto?**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	26. 25º Nuevo don

**25º Nuevo don**

-¿Adelantar las cosas? ¿Como que adelantar las cosas? ¿Para que queremos que entren en batalla antes de un mes?

-Por Bella- Le explicó Esme- Bella no quiere que nadie se entere de su embarazo antes de la batalla por todos los problemas que eso le puede acarrear, teme que si alguno de los que están en El Refugio se entera antes de la batalla la ataquen- Alice se quedó algo rígida, sin decir nada- Dime que es lo que has visto.

-No consigo ver nada referente al embarazo de Bella, ni siquiera vi cuando decidió venir a verme para hablar sobre eso.

-Pero sin embargo has visto algo- Le recriminó- Dime que es lo que ves.

-Eran imágenes borrosas, imágenes de lo que sucedería si alguno se enterara antes de tiempo- Alice intentó focalizar sus visiones- Si alguien se entera estallará una guerra aquí dentro, Bella y su bebé morirán, Edward se volverá loco al verlo y sin pretenderlo nos descubrirá ante el maligno y entonces...- Alice quedó en silencio, mostrando el terror más absoluto en su mirada- No podemos permitir que nadie lo sepa, nadie, si alguien se entera será nuestro final.

-Está bien, no te pongas nerviosa, debemos actuar con naturalidad, nadie debe darse cuenta de que escondemos algo, absolutamente nadie, ahora centrémonos en pensar que podemos hacer para adelantar el ataque.

-Lo único que se me ocurre para que eso suceda es crear una alarma- Esme la miró sin comprender- Si, que crean que corremos peligro si atrasan mucho más el ataque.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Alertar al señor oscuro?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Alice sonrió- ¿Desde cuando he necesitado yo decirle nada a nadie para que crean en lo que digo?

-Oh, ya...- Esme también sonrió- Vas a inventarte una visión- Alice asintió- Buena idea, en cuanto Bella despierte reuniremos a todos para hacer correr el pánico, ella también debe creer que es real, de lo contrario podría flaquear y condenarnos a todos.

-¿Qué hacemos con Edward?

-Edward...- Esme sabía que iba a ser difícil que Edward no se diera cuenta de los síntomas que tenía ella, sobretodo si Bella seguía frecuentando a Leah y ella, por propia experiencia, se daba cuenta- Habrá que mantenerlo ocupado durante las horas de sueño de Bella.

-Está bien, terminemos de atar cabos antes de que empiece la función.

Alice y Esme estuvieron reunidas casi todo el día, aprovechando que Bella tenía todo el día para descansar, Edward se había puesto a discutir prácticamente con todos para que la dejaran ese día para ella, al final lo había conseguido, aunque sabía que después le iban a exigir más.

Tras la última discusión con James, Edward se encaminó a la casa, sabiendo que Bella estaría allí descansando, al entrar la encontró tumbada en la cama, con el rostro tranquilo, con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, mientras Bella abrazaba su almohada con fuerza. Sonrió al verla así de tierna, a pesar de lo dura que se hacía ante los demás a la hora de entrenar, en realidad era una chica dulce y sencilla que no quería problemas con nadie.

Intentando no despertarla, se tumbó tras ella, pasó su brazo sobre su cintura, besó sus cabellos con ternura y se quedó allí, viéndola dormir hasta que ella despertó al día siguiente. Había estado tan cansada que había pasado casi un día entero durmiendo.

Al dar los rayos del sol en el rostro de Bella ella despertó lentamente, Edward dejó que se tumbara boca arriba y sin esperar se puso sobre ella y besó sus labios.

-Buenos días preciosa, ¿como has dormido?

-De maravilla, me encanta dormir contigo a mi lado- Le sonrió- Y despertar de esta manera es maravilloso.

-¿Has descansado bastante? ¿Necesitas un poco más de tiempo?

-No, tranquilo, me encuentro perfectamente- Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera mientras lo apartaba y se ponía en pie- De hecho, creo que hoy podré rendir al 100%.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, no te preocupes- Fue hacia la cocina- De hecho, voy a desayunar y de inmediato iré a la sala para entrenar- Se giró hacia él- ¿Irías por delante para calmar los nervios de los demás diciéndoles que si que voy a ir? Seguramente pensarán que quiero faltar hoy también...

-Está bien, iré, pero que conste que a mi me da igual lo que ellos piensen, lo primero eres tú.

Se acercó a ella, besó sus labios y salió a hacer lo que Bella le había pedido. Una vez sola, Bella se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, estaba bastante mareada, pero debía reponerse cuanto antes, debía estar en plenas condiciones si no quería que nadie la descubriera. Bebió un vaso de agua, respiró hondo varias veces, y cuando estuvo segura de que podía caminar sin trastabillar, salió y fue hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

Para compensar el tiempo perdido el día anterior, James había programado un día muy intenso de entrenamiento, y Bella se centró a tope, no se quejó a pesar de la dureza con la que James ordenaba que la atacaran, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Pero no todo salió como ella quería, cerca de la hora del atardecer, James decidió realizar el mismo el entrenamiento, queriendo comprobar si realmente ella se lo estaba tomando en serio, comenzó con ataques suaves, después más agresivos, y cuando ella estaba en guardia comenzó a tirar objetos a gran velocidad, queriendo que los esquivara sin tocarlos.

Uno de los objetos impactó de pleno en su estómago, haciendo que saliera disparada unos metros y tirándola al suelo, ella se incorporó un poco, quedando sentada, se quedó mirando el objeto mientras colocaba su mano sobre su vientre, y sin ser consciente de ello comenzó a temblar.

-Venga, levántate, ese golpe no ha sido nada- Le dijo James, pero Bella no se movió, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡Vamos Bella!- Le gritó intentado hacerla reaccionar, pero ella no lo escuchaba- ¡Maldita sea!- James se acercó a ella furioso- ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡ESTO NO ES NINGÚN JUEGO!- Cogió con fuerza la muñeca de Bella y tiró de ella, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar- ¡TIENES QUE TOMÁRTELO EN SERIO! ¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE TODAS NUESTRAS VIDAS ESTÁN EN TUS...?

James calló de pronto, se puso rígido y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sin saber que había sucedido, Edward miró a Bella, ella seguía bloqueada, sin moverse, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Se acercó a ella dispuesto a cogerla, pensando que se había lastimado con aquel golpe, pero nada más tocar su mano tuvo que soltarla.

-¿Pero que...?

-¡Que nadie la toque!- Ordenó Jasper acercándose a ella lentamente- Bella, ¿puedes oírme?- Ella no reaccionó, seguía temblando y llorando.

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está bien?

-Yo diría que está asustada- Jasper la observó detenidamente- O más bien aterrada.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido al tocarla? He sentido como si me quemara la mano y algo me hiciera daño por dentro.

-Me parece que acabamos de descubrir el don de Bella que nos quedaba por ver según dijo Alice, aunque siendo Bella, puede que haya más- Respondió tranquilamente Jasper- Ahora tenemos que conseguir que se calme.

Edward miró el rostro de Bella, estaba como ida, pero sus ojos mostraban un terror tan grande que lo estremeció, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta ella y, ignorando el dolor, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Bella, mi vida, cálmate, no pasa nada, está todo bien, yo estoy contigo- Decía intentando parecer tranquilo a pesar de sentir como si algo lo estuviera atravesando por dentro. Bella, al escuchar su voz, lo miró y respiró profundamente, haciendo que el dolor de Edward desapareciera- Eso es pequeña, eso es...- Edward se desplomó sin más en el suelo.

-¿Edward?- Bella miró en todas direcciones buscando una explicación.

-Ven conmigo cariño- La cogió Carlisle por los hombros- Yo te lo explicaré mientras Jasper se encarga de todo- Este asintió.

-Pero... ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Edward?

-Calma Bella, calma- Besó su frente y la llevó hasta los aposentos de él y Esme, allí estaban Alice y ella conversando, y al verlos entrar los miraron preocupados. Carlisle sentó a Bella junto a Esme y le acarició la mejilla- Acabamos de descubrir otro don de Bella- Dijo tranquilamente mirando a Esme y Alice sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Bella- Se asustó cuando uno de los ataques de James le dio en el estómago, se quedó bloqueada y al tocarla, tanto James como Edward se han quedado paralizados o convulsionando.

-¿En serio a descubierto otro don?- Carlisle asintió- Estupendo, nos vendrá bien dada la visión que he tenido- Dijo Alice comenzando con el plan.

-¿Qué visión?

-Pocos minutos antes de que entrarais he tenido una visión que cambia todos nuestros planes- Alice se puso seria- Dentro de un mes, el maligno averiguará que planeamos atacarle, averiguará donde estamos y querrá anticiparse, vendrá a por nosotros, y si no lo impedimos, será el fin de todos.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Completamente- Alice sonaba tremendamente convincente.

-En ese caso hay que hacer muchos preparativos, cambiar muchas cosas- Carlisle se puso rígido y comenzó a caminar en círculos- Tenemos que ponernos todos a entrenar en serio, no solo Bella, habrá que adelantar nuestros planes.

-Carlisle- Le llamó Esme- Cariño, en lugar de desgastar el suelo y poner más nerviosa a Bella, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con los demás de esto y decidís que es lo mejor para todos?

-Si, tienes razón, iré ahora mismo.

Carlisle salió presuroso de allí, dejando solas a las tres chicas, Esme abrazó a Bella, y ella, de inmediato se puso a llorar. Alice fue hasta ella y puso sus manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Bella? ¿Por qué te bloqueaste?

-Es que... Tuve miedo...- Respondió en medio del llanto- Estaba esforzándome a tope, de verdad, pero cuando James lanzó aquel objeto y me dio en el estómago- Puso sus manos donde estaba su hijo- Tuve miedo de que le hubiera hecho daño, y mi mente se desconectó, solo podía pensar en mi pequeño...- La voz de Bella se vio cortada por el llanto.

-Ya está mi vida, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, Alice y yo lo tenemos todo planeado- Esme besó su frente- No temas nada.

-No se si voy a ser capaz de esconder esto.

-Claro que si, nosotras te ayudaremos a ello- Alice le sonrió- Edward no sabrá nada, te lo aseguro- Bella la miró sin estar muy convencida- Y hablando de Edward, está despierto, Emmet lo ha llevado a tu casita, deberías ir a verle.

-Está bien.

Bella caminó lentamente hacia su casa, intentando estar serena para hablar con él, no quería meter la pata, no podía hacerlo, lo sucedido en el entrenamiento tenía que ser el último momento de debilidad hasta que todo acabara.

Llegó ante la puerta, suspiró y por fin se adentró en la casa, sentado en la cama estaba Edward, con aspecto de cansado, Emmet estaba en pie a su lado, ambos conversaban sin percatarse de que ella había entrado. Ella carraspeó un poco, Emmet sonrió y salió de allí, acariciando el cabello de Bella antes de salir. Bella se acercó cabizbaja hasta Edward, se arrodilló ante él, apoyando sus manos y su frente en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

-Bella...- Iba a responderle, pero ella le cortó.

-No era yo misma, no sabía lo que te estaba haciendo, nunca quise hacerte daño, y no me perdonaré el habértelo hecho.

-Bella...- Volvió a intentar hablar, pero de nuevo Bella lo interrumpió.

-¿Estás enfadado? Deberías estarlo, después de lo que te he hecho no se ni como me permites estar aquí contigo.

-¡Basta ya Bella!- Gritó al fin- Te quedaste bloqueada, no eras consciente de lo que hacías, así que deja de pedir perdón y dame un abrazo, creo que me lo merezco- Bella lo abrazó de inmediato, se sentó en sus rodillas, y sin poder evitarlo, se puso a llorar- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan rara?

-No estoy rara.

-Si lo estás- Edward la abrazó fuerte al notar como se estremecía- Nunca antes te habías bloqueado en un entrenamiento, y perdóname si te ofendo pero, estás excesivamente llorona.

-Es que...- Bella bajó el rostro- No se que me ha sucedido, de repente me entró el pánico... Supongo que mi mente ha estado bajo mucha presión...

-Es posible- Edward suspiró- Y me temo que no te van a dar tregua esta vez, por la visión de Alice hemos adelantado los planes, atacaremos antes de que llegue el próximo mes.

**Hola de nuevo,**

** a ver, antes que nada, no tengo fecha de actualización, aunque pase una semana, si no subo capítulo es porque no lo tengo escrito, no porque se me haya olvidado ni nada parecido, ¿de acuerdo? Hago lo que puedo, pero tengo dos trabajos, una niña pequeña y estoy estudiando desde casa, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer y me cuesta. Aun así, creo que subo con bastante regularidad, así que por favor, si veis que alguna vez tardo más en subir capítulo, no me agobieis, que de verdad intento tenerlos cuanto antes. Y no me refiero solo a esta historia, me refiero a cualquiera.**

**Perdón por el discurso, pero encima tengo la regla y estoy un poco susceptible.**

**Ahora ya, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os gusta? ¿Os lo imaginabais de otra forma? ¿Qué pensais que va a suceder?**

**Y con respecto a "Prisionero de los secretos" tengo el capítulo casi acabado, pero me está costando que quede cmo yo quiero, así que os pido un poquito más de paciencia, de verdad que no lo he dejado ni nada parecido, pero hay historias que cuesta más escribir que otras.**

**Nos leemos**


	27. 26º Malentendidos

**26º Malentendidos**

Bella dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Edward, después de mucho llorar por fin había caído rendida de sueño. Edward acariciaba su mejilla y sus brazos, intentando que su sueño fuera tranquilo y reconfortante, una vez despertara tendrían que trabajar a fondo para estar todos listos para el ataque.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta la despertaron cuando aun no había salido el sol, Edward hizo un gruñido en señal de disgusto, dispuesto a matar al que hubiera al otro lado por despertarla. Al abrir, se encontraron a Seth, uno de los licántropos amigos de Jacob.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No sabes las horas que son?- Preguntó Edward con fastidio.

-Se la hora que es, pero Jacob me ha pedido expresamente que viniera a por Bella- Explicó algo nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada cariño- Edward besó la frente de Bella que se había acercado a la puerta restregándose los ojos por el sueño- Vuelve a la cama.

-Leah está apunto de tener al pequeño- Dijo Seth captando la atención de Bella- Jacob me ha pedido que te buscara, Leah quiere que estés con ella.

-Bella tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar, no tiene tiempo para esto...

-Llévame con ella- Le interrumpió Bella de inmediato. Seth asintió, salió y Bella tras él, hata que el brazo de Edward la paró- Edward, por favor.

-No, tenemos una guerra por delante, debes descansar, ya tendrás tiempo de verlos mañana.

-Voy a ir, Leah es mi amiga y le prometí estar con ella- Bella se soltó del agarre de Edward y salió tras Seth.

Edward apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo rabia en su interior, los rencores hacia Jacob habían desaparecido con respecto a su relación con Bella, pero detestaba que ella antepusiera a aquella especia a su opinión. A regañadientes, salió hacia allí, intentando entender que era lo que Bella sentía al estar con ellos, al vivir aquella situación.

El alba empezaba a despuntar cuando se escuchó un llanto procedente de la habitación en la que estaban Leah, Jacob y Bella. En la puerta estaba un nervioso Billy, junto a otros licántropos y Edward, esperando que alguien saliera a decir algo.

La puerta se abrió minutos después, y una Bella con aspecto de cansada salió por ella, dando paso a Billy y al resto de licántropos. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y caminó hacia Edward, le tomó la mano y él notó que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-No, claro que no- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Es solo que me ha impactado ver algo así- Suspiró- Leah parecía sufrir mucho.

-Tengo entendido de que es bastante doloroso el parto- Respondió abrazándola y caminando con ella hacia su casa- Por eso no entiendo como las mujeres quieren pasar por eso, y hay veces que en más de una ocasión.

-Quieren pasar por ello porque es la única forma de tener hijos.

-Lo se- Sonrió Edward, girándola hacia él y mirándola a los ojos- Por eso yo no aspiro a tener hijos, no podría hacerte pasar por algo como eso.

-¿Qué?- Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago- ¿Tú no quieres hijos?

-No los necesito para ser feliz y nunca te haría pasar por algo tan doloroso- Él lo decía con tranquilidad, pero Bella estaba tensa, queriendo salir corriendo- Y ahora, dejémonos de charlas y vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento, que empezaremos enseguida.

Durante el entrenamiento se centró todo lo que pudo, debía hacerlo para mantener a salvo a su pequeño, pero cuando paraban su mente repasaba las palabras que Edward le había dicho antes. A la hora de la comida, aprovechando que Edward había ido a hablar de unos asuntos con Jasper y Emmet, ella corrió a buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que poder desahogarse y llorar con tranquilidad.

Corrió hasta ocultarse tras unas columnas muy cerca de la zona de los trolls, allí lloró todo lo que quiso. Una sombra se colocó a su lado, pero le daba igual, solo quería llorar.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- Le preguntó Seth, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que... Edward...

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- Ella negó, y Seth suspiró- Venga, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien- Seth esperó paciente a que ella se calmara, siempre había querido estrecharla entre sus brazos, desde que tenía uso de razón había estado enamorado de ella, aunque ella jamás se había percatado de su presencia- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó un rato después, al ver que se limpiaba las mejillas.

-Si, gracias Seth.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho ponerte así?- Preguntó preocupado- Nunca te había visto llorar de esa forma.

-Cosas personales, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Si no es nada, quiero ver una sonrisa radiante en ese precioso rostro que tienes- Le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Je, je, je, gracias.

Seth estuvo haciendo reír a Bella durante un rato, y allí los encontró Edward, sentados juntos, riendo y hablando con tranquilidad. Desde donde él estaba podía ver como Seth la miraba con ojos enamorados, sabía muy bien lo que él sentía por su mujer, siempre lo había sabido, el único motivo por el que no se había acercado a ella antes había sido porque Jacob era el sucesor al liderazgo de la manada y tenía prioridad.

-¡Bella!- La llamó con seriedad, ella lo miró y al ver su rostro de inmediato se puso en pie.

-Hasta otra Seth- Se despidió y se acercó a Edward.

-¿Qué hacías con él?

-Me ha visto llorando y ha venido a consolarme- Le sonrió todo lo que pudo, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y Edward lo vio.

-¿Y por qué llorabas?

-Demasiada presión encima- Intentó disimular, pero Edward sabía que la mirada no era la misma que días atrás.

-Está bien, ve hacia la sala de entrenamiento, te están esperando, yo iré enseguida.

Edward esperó a que Bella se alejara, entonces fue tras Seth, dispuesto a dejarle las cosas claras sobre el papel que le correspondía con respecto a Bella. Lo encontró a poca distancia de él, como si lo estuviera esperando.

-¿Qué crees que haces con mi mujer?

-Solo estaba consolándola, la he encontrado llorando y he creído que debía hacerlo- Le quitó importancia.

-Se lo que sientes por ella, siempre lo he sabido, siempre te has visto relegado a un segundo lugar por Jacob, pero que él ahora tenga a Leah no significa que Bella esté disponible para ti.

-¿No me digas?- Seth lo miró desafiante- ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que me elija? ¿Por eso estás tan enfadado?- Edward se tensó- Si temes que ella haga algo así será porque no va todo tan bien como querrías, lo cual me da a pensar que si tengo alguna oportunidad.

-¡Intenta acercarte a ella y te mato!

-Solo me alejaré si ella me lo pide, de lo contrario, estaré a su lado siempre que ella lo necesite, siempre que tú no sepas consolarla- Seth le dio la espalda y dejó allí, queriendo arrancarle la cabeza.

Los días pasaban, Bella había encontrado en Seth un gran amigo con el que poder desahogarse, tanto fue así que llegó a confesarle el motivo de su angustia. Al saber lo que opinaba Edward respecto a los embarazos, Seth comprendió el estado de ánimo de Bella y eso lo unió más a ella, a pesar de saber que ella siempre amaría a Edward. Mientras tanto, Edward veía como Bella se alejaba cada día más de él y lo unida que estaba a Seth, sintió unos celos horribles al pensar que ella pudiera abandonarle por aquel licántropo.

El día antes de la gran batalla, Bella estaba recostada en la cama, sentía el cuerpo de Edward a su lado, pero no la abrazaba como de costumbre, sin embargo, podía notar su mirada fija en ella, observándola, creyendo que estaba dormida. Bella, preocupada por aquella actitud, se centró en intentar escuchar su mente.

"_...¿Y que debo hacer? ¿Decirle que se lo que ocurre? ¿Qué me duele su falta de confianza? ¿Qué hago? Cada día estoy más convencido de que debo salir de su vida, esta situación es más de lo que puedo soportar, si ella está decidida a seguir adelante con esta locura, no me quedará otra que desaparecer..."_

Bella no quiso seguir escuchando, todo estaba muy claro, él sabía de su embarazo y no quería a su hijo, sintió su pecho oprimirse, cortándole la respiración. Edward vio como se ponía rígida a su lado, la tocó y movió, pensando que tenía una pesadilla, pero al ver sus ojos abiertos exageradamente y como apenas podía respirar, su mundo se vino abajo.

-¡Bella!- Gritó moviéndola con fuerza- Bella cielo, reacciona- La movió un poco más sin éxito- Mi vida, por favor, cariño- Besó sus labios y ella de pronto comenzó a temblar, llorando- Ya está pequeña, yo estoy contigo- La abrazó y la tumbó en la cama con delicadeza- Estoy contigo.

-No me dejes sola- Le pidió y Edward pensó que se refería a ese momento en concreto.

-Claro que no cariño, no me moveré de tu lado.

Con la llegada del alba, las tropas estaban listas, los trolls iban con sus características armas, con sus pinturas de guerra, listos para atacar. Los licántropos iban convertidos en lobos, en filas y por grupos. Los vampiros iban divididos en varios grupos al frente de todos, Carlisle y Esme dirigían uno de los grupos de trolls, al igual que Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice guiaban a los licántropos junto a Jacob convertido en un lobo rojizo. Edward y Bella guiaban a los vampiros restantes, con James, Victoria y Laurent como segundos de mando. Simurg, el hipogrifo de Bella, esperaba a su lado, listo para alzar el vuelo en cuanto ella estuviera lista.

Carlisle miró a todos ellos y les dedicó unas palabras antes de encaminarse hacia la batalla.

-Hermanos, mucho tiempo hace desde que estamos aquí, encerrados como animales, intentando vivir en paz, esperando que llegara quien nos guiara hacia la victoria definitiva sobre el maligno. Durante muchos años pensamos que eso no ocurriría nunca, pero sin embargo, el día que Bella llegó a este mundo y llegó a nosotros, las esperanzas cobraron vida y por eso nos encontramos hoy aquí- Carlisle miró a Bella con una sonrisa- ¡Hoy le demostraremos al maligno que no es dueño de nuestras vidas! ¡Le enseñaremos que somos libres y que no le tenemos miedo!

Un gran grito de júbilo estalló en "El Refugio", deseando salir para combatir cuanto antes, cada uno se puso en su puesto, esperando a que Bella iniciara la marcha. Alice se acercó a Bella rápidamente, la abrazó para darle ánimos y le susurró al oído.

-Bella, se que lo que te voy a decir es una locura, pero he visto donde está el punto débil del maligno- Bella le respondió el abrazo para que continuara- Lo único que puede vencerle esel agua bendita, pero lo único que queda de agua bendita lo tiene él en una botellita que siempre lleva colgada del cuello.

-Gracias Alice, ya pensaré algo para conseguirla.

Con algo de nerviosismo, Bella se acercó a Simurg, este se agachó para dejarla subir, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Edward la sujetó del brazo y la giró.

-Suceda lo que suceda hoy, te quiero Bella- Respondió besando sus labios.

-Y yo a ti Edward- Le apretó la mano con fuerza, no queriendo soltársela por nada del mundo. Él la ayudó a subir y Simurg alzó el vuelo, dando la señal de salida. Edward miró como se alejaba por el aire, pensando en que esa podía ser la última vez que la besaba.

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo siguiente, espero que os guste, y ya os aviso, esta batalla no es la batalla definitiva, de hecho, la batalla será rapidita, porque no es el final de la historia, tengo pensado algo más para después así que no me he centrado en ella.**

**Espero que os guste como la tengo pensada.**

**Ya veremos que sucede.**

**¿Qué pensáis al respecto? ¿La opinión de Edward es válida? ¿Bella podrá soportar la presión? ¿Y Seth? ¿Que sucederá con él?**

**Nos leemos**


	28. 27º Caminando en busca del destino

**27º Caminando en busca del destino**

En las tierras oscuras, el malvado señor del mal caminaba por las mazmorras de la prisión donde tenía encerrados a montones de humanos a los que torturaba como entretenimiento, disfrutaba de sus gritos de agonía y se alimentaba de sus lamentos desesperados. Pero no eran los humanos lo que quería ver en esos momentos, tenía algo mucho más valioso.

Caminó por los pasillos mugrosos y llenos de sangre, pasó por delante de los crucificados, dejó atrás a los mutilados y siguió hasta llegar a lo más profundo de las mazmorras. Allí había una celda grande de la que salía un pequeño haz de luz, era muy tenue, de poca intensidad.

Al mirar en su interior, sonrió al ver la pequeña colección de almas que tenía, todas ellas eran almas de seres que él había matado personalmente. Tenía criaturas de todas clases, pero había uno en concreto que llamaba su atención, el único vampiro que se había purificado y vuelto a sus tierras sin temor al castigo.

-Charlie Swan- Dijo con voz enérgica, y de inmediato, todas las almas se apartaron a un lado, dejando a la vista el alma que reclamaba el señor oscuro- Acércate- Él obedeció sin réplica- Tienes aspecto preocupado, ¿ocurre algo que yo deba saber?- Él negó cabizbajo- ¿Seguro?- No hubo respuesta- Es extraño, porque tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo.

-No se que podría ocultar yo al señor oscuro, estoy encerrado en esta celda desde hace 17 años, sin tener posibilidad de escapar ni ver nada.

-Ambos sabemos que ya has salido de aquí- Charlie lo miró con preocupación- ¿Acaso creías que no conocía la existencia de tu hija, o de esa colonia de traidores que vive encerrada en las montañas?- Charlie no era capaz de articular una sola palabra- Conozco su existencia, escaparon de este lugar hace siglos, y con respecto a tu hija- El diablo miró a Charlie a los ojos con una sonrisa siniestra- Al principio pensé que había muerto la misma noche que tú, pero cuando algunos de mis siervos encontraron viva a la madre supe que ella también lo estaba.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella?

-Por saber, no se demasiado, pero tampoco me interesa conocer la vida de una cría de humana, medio vampira, no es pura, no me sirve para nada- Le quitó importancia- Algún día les haré una visita que no podrán olvidar nunca- Rió a carcajadas, haciendo que se estremecieran todos los que la escucharon- Te avisaré cuando eso ocurra y me acompañarás, quiero que veas la carita de tu hija cuando le arrebate le vida con mis propias manos- Sonrió haciendo que Charlie se tensara- Deberías alegrarte, ese día por fin la tendrás a tu lado, viviréis para toda la eternidad metidos en esta celda.

Riendo se alejó de allí, satisfecho por haber visto a Charlie tensarse de aquella manera. Nunca había descubierto como lo hacía Charlie para atravesar sus barreras sin sufrir ningún daño, pero sabía que Charlie se escapaba de vez en cuando a ver a la niña y que volvía muy pronto, intentando que nadie lo descubriera. No sabía si había llegado a contactar con ella pero poco le importaba, aquella chiquilla no significaba una amenaza para él, o eso pensaba.

Sin dejar de reír fue caminando hasta el gran salón, donde tenía su trono en el centro, un trono llameante, rodeado de fuego, en medio de una estrella de fuego. Se sentó tranquilamente y miró el cielo que se veía desde una de las ventanas, aquel cielo siempre nublado, siempre humeante, pero algo llamó su atención, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el ventanal desconcertado. Después de unos segundos intentando comprender aquella anomalía que veía se puso nervioso, algo que nunca antes había sucedido.

-¡DEMETRI! ¡FÉLIX!- Gritó llamando a sus siervos más leales, estos dos aparecieron de inmediato- ¿¡Qué significa aquello que se ve allí!- Señaló por el ventanal.

-¿El que señor?- Félix miró por el ventanal sin comprender- Amo, yo no veo nada extraño, todo sigue como siempre.

-¿¡Qué todo sigue como siempre! ¿¡Es que acaso no ves lo que sucede en la montaña!

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Demetri al comprender lo que decía su señor- ¡Es imposible!- Demetri miró a su señor- Amo, ¿eso que se ve es el sol?

-¡Así es! ¿¡Como puede estar saliendo el sol! ¡El sol no existe en aquel lugar, solo existe en los restos de la batalla que dio paso a mi reinado! ¡No existe!

-Podría ser...- Félix pensó un momento- Podría ser la profecía... Podría tratarse de... La elegida...

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- Gritó cogiendo a Félix y despedazándolo en mil pedazos- ¡NO EXISTE LA PROFECÍA!

Demetri salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo sin esperar a que su señor dijera o hiciera algo más, temeroso de sufrir las consecuencias del estado de ánimo del señor oscuro. Este volvió a mirar por aquel ventanal, con los ojos llameantes, y por un momento vio el rostro de la hija de Charlie, aquella muchacha tenía en sus ojos una mirada desafiante, una luz especial, un poder que él temía, un poder divino.

Sintiéndose intimidado por aquellos rayos de sol, decidió ser precavido, organizó a su ejército, reforzó los límites de su reino, alertó a toda criatura capaz de combatir, si algo los atacaba, estarían preparados.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella volaba a lomos de Simurg, viendo como bajo ella todos los habitantes del refugio se encaminaban a la que sería la última batalla, fuera cual fuera el resultado. Solo se habían quedado Leah y su hijo, junto a algunos licántropos para asegurar su supervivencia si algún sometido les hacía una visita.

Su mirada pasó por cada uno de los grupos, viendo a su familia allí, decidida a combatir, a seguirla hasta el final. Sus ojos se pararon en Edward, estaba serio, cabizbajo, a pesar del distanciamiento que habían tenido los últimos días, él le había dicho que la amaba y sin dudarlo había salido tras ella, dispuesto a morir si eso era necesario. Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago y un pinchazo en el corazón al pensar en esa posibilidad, perderle era lo único que no creía capaz de soportar.

Marcharon durante casi todo el día, y cerca del anochecer, aproximándose a las fronteras del reino del maligno, una lanza de fuego surcó el cielo, impactando en el pecho de Simurg y haciéndolo descender de inmediato. Una vez llegaron a tierra, Bella lo rodeo y examinó su herida, tenía mal aspecto.

Edward vio como el hipogrifo descendía de manera extraña y se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde había aterrizado, junto a él apareció Seth con cara de preocupación, Edward quiso gritarle que se largara pero al ver a Bella se le cortó la respiración.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella agarró con decisión la lanza ardiente y tiró de ella, ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía, no dejó de tirar en ningún momento queriendo ayudar a su amigo alado, sin avisar, notó la presencia de Edward a su lado, y al girarse, lo vio tirando de la lanza sin dificultad y sacándola del pecho del animal.

-Tranquilo amiguito, te pondrás bien- Bella le acarició con cariño, se giró hacia Edward preocupada- Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento Bella- Edward sintió que se moría al ver como los ojos de Bella se apagaban al decirle aquellas palabras- La herida es demasiado profunda.

Bella volvió a mirar a Simurg, se acercó a la cabeza del animal, lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró, no lo soltó hasta que vio como su pecho dejaba de moverse, y cuando se separó de él, el resto de combatientes ya estaba allí, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Bella?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-No lo se, estábamos sobrevolando el lugar y de pronto una lanza a salido de la nada y le ha dado- Intentó mantener la calma, debía estar centrada.

-Eso solo quiere decir una cosa- Suspiró Emmet adelantándose unos pasos- Saben que vamos a por ellos.

Toda la multitud empezó a cuchichear, estaban asustados, se notaba, el ambiente estaba cargado, y nadie sabía que hacer. Bella tomó aire, se puso firme, ignoró el dolor de las quemaduras de sus manos hechas con aquella lanza y los miró con seguridad.

-¿Y que si es así? ¿Vamos a echarnos atrás porque no tengamos el factor sorpresa? ¿Acaso no nos hemos estado preparando para esto?- Bella miró a su alrededor- Todos vosotros habéis vivido con el deseo de que llegara este día, y ahora que por fin ha llegado, ¿vais a echaros atrás porque no todo ha salido como lo teníamos planeado?- Al escuchar sus palabras, la sinceridad con la que hablaba y la seguridad en si misma, los ánimos fueron volviendo a cada uno de ellos- No importa lo que suceda hoy, da igual cual sea el resultado, lo único que importa es que todos nosotros vamos a luchar, vamos a plantarles cara a los que creen que tienen derecho a dirigir nuestras vidas de forma cruel, vamos a demostrarles a esos sometidos que con nosotros no se juega- Tomó aire y gritó- ¿¡ESTÁIS CONMIGO!

La muchedumbre gritó al unísomo un SI que hizo que Bella sonriera con esperanza, con la creencia de que en realidad podían salir victoriosos de aquella batalla. Notó las manos de Edward en su rostro, se giró hacia él y sin previo aviso, él junto sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión.

-Si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo- Dijo al separarse de ella- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña semihumana- Le acarició la mejilla- Guíanos hacia la victoria cariño mío.

Bella sintió su corazón palpitando de amor, Edward estaba de nuevo completamente a su lado, y daba igual todo lo demás, sintiéndose completa de nuevo, emprendió la marcha hacia el reino oscuro. Edward la vio caminar con decisión, y quería ir tras ella, pero antes tenía que aclarar un asunto, cogió a Seth con fuerza y lo apartó del resto del grupo.

-¿Qué te pasa vampiro?

-¿A mi?- Edward lo miró con furia- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Acaso no sabes que Bella está casada y es mía?

-¿Que pasa chupasangre? ¿Te asusta que Bella pueda elegirme a mi?

-Yo confío en Bella, pero no en ti- Lo tiró al suelo con fuerza- Y como te vuelva a ver junto a ella te mataré.

-Ella ha sido quien me ha buscado, yo solo le he dado el consuelo que necesitaba.

-¿Por qué iba a necesitar consuelo?- Preguntó apretando los puños- ¿Qué puede contarte a ti que no me quiera contar a mi?

-Quizá algo que sabe que tú no quieres, algo que le dejaste bien claro que no tenías previsto asumir el día que nació el hijo de Jacob.

-¿De que estás hablando?- Edward estaba desconcertado.

-Si tú no lo sabes yo no te lo voy a decir, pero te aseguro que mientras pienses así Bella nunca será tuya por completo.

Seth se puso en pie y se alejó de allí rápidamente, queriendo alcanzar a su grupo. Edward se quedó quieto en la misma posición durante unos minutos repasando en su mente lo que había ocurrido aquel día. De pronto su respiración se paró al recordar una conversación en concreto.

_-Quieren pasar por ello porque es la única forma de tener hijos._

_-Lo se, por eso yo no aspiro a tener hijos, no podría hacerte pasar por algo como eso._

_-¿Qué? ¿Tú no quieres hijos?_

_-No los necesito para ser feliz y nunca te haría pasar por algo tan doloroso_

Al recordar aquella conversación recordó que Bella se había puesto muy tensa al escucharlo, y entonces pasó por su mente el recuerdo del día del entrenamiento con James, cuando este le lanzó aquel objeto que impactó contra su vientre y entonces se bloqueó y sacó el último don que habían descubierto.

-Oh, Dios mío... ¡Bella está embarazada!

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, esta batalla no es la definitiva así que va a ser muy light, de un solo capítulo, pero no será el final, os lo puedo asegurar así que intentar no ser muy duros con la batalla.**

**Ya tengo escrito el siguiente, he tenido un momento de inspiración y he escrito dos capítulos. Mañana subiré el siguiente si recibo 10 reviews.**

**¿Que pasará con Edward? ¿Cual será su reacción? ¿Y Bella? ¿Qué sucederá en la batalla? ¿Os ha gustado las palabras que Bella les ha dedicado?**

**Nos leemos**


	29. 28º La gran batalla

**28º La gran batalla**

Bella caminaba con decisión, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca, aquel beso de Edward le había dado una fuerza interior que creía que no tendría, sabía que él estaba con ella, que no había dejado de quererla, que no la iba a abandonar.

Tras ella caminaban en formación las numerosas tropas que se disponían a plantarle cara al mal, y todo porque confiaban en ella, creían de verdad en su marca, en lo que representaba, y eso significaba mucho para Bella.

Pero quitando todo eso, Bella tenía un motivo aparte para hacer todo aquello, debía proteger al fruto de su amor, debía luchar y asegurarse de que nada malo le sucediera, asegurarse de que iba a ser libre y feliz.

Por fin, cuando la oscuridad bañó todos los terrenos y envolvió a todo el grupo, ante ellos apareció la frontera del reino oscuro, allí, frente a ellos, había un gran número de vampiros, licántropos, trolls, demonios, humanos... Los sometidos del señor oscuro estaban listos para plantarles cara y mandarlos a la misma boca del infierno.

Todos se quedaron quietos, nadie iniciaba el ataque, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente, todos estaban nerviosos, sedientos de sangre.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, una flecha de fuego salió de las filas de los sometidos impactando en el pecho de uno de los trolls, que gritó de dolor, y así fue como dio comienzo la batalla más violenta y cruenta que se había visto nunca.

Todos peleaban con furia, dándolo todo, dispuestos a morir, los miembros del refugio se apoyaban entre si mientras que los de las tierras oscuras atacaban individualmente, siendo blancos fáciles para el ejército rebelde.

Bella se vio rodeada por un grupo de vampiros, tenían aspecto de poderosos, pero ella no se dejó amedrentar por ellos, haciendo uso de sus dones y de sus habilidades, conseguía esquivar sus ataques, hacer que se hirieran entre ellos, sin resultar dañada.

Las horas pasaban sin que nadie cediera, en esos momentos nadie podría decir de que lado caería la moneda del vencedor. Y por ese motivo, ante ellos apareció la figura que todos más temían, con un fuerte rugido, Satanás se posó en el centro del campo de batalla, haciendo que todo parase.

-Estúpidos seres insignificantes- Su voz sonaba tétrica, atravesaba las almas de cuantos lo escuchaban- ¿Como os atrevéis a desafiarme? ¿Acaso no sabéis quien soy?- El silencio era aterrador- ¿Quien es el responsable de este ataque?

-¡Yo!- Un pasillo se abrió entre Bella y Satanás- ¡Yo soy la responsable de todo esto!- Caminó hacia él con paso decidido- Mi nombre es Bella Swan y no te tengo miedo.

Su voz sonaba firme, sus ojos mostraban seguridad, y el señor oscuro pudo ver en ellos una luz divina, una luz enviada desde el mismo cielo, como si sobre ella hubiera algo que la protegiera.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios minutos, y sin motivo aparente, Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dio un grito desgarrados, Satanás sonreía con superioridad, con algún poder que ella desconocía, él intentaba apoderarse de su mente, queriendo doblegarla a su voluntad como había hecho con sus subditos.

-No te resistas, todo será más fácil- Bella continuaba con su lucha- Sucederá de todos modos, tú y tu patético ejército sucumbiréis bajo mi poder.

-¡No si de mi depende!- Gritó ella armándose de valor, cogiendo toda la fuerza de la que disponía- ¡Sal de mi cabeza Satanás!- Gritó levantando la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Tus poderes no funcionan conmigo! ¡Soy más fuerte que tú!- Y como si sus palabras fueran un escudo, el dolor que sentía desapareció, dejándola volver a enderezarse, erguida ante el señor del mal, dispuesta a todo.

Furioso, Satanás se lanza hacia ella, queriendo cogerla y arrancarle la cabeza, pero Bella era muy rápida, así que esquivó los golpes sin dificultad. Un vampiro cercano a ella, intentó agarrarla para que su señor tuviera a su presa indefensa, pero unas manos fuertes se lo impidieron cogiéndolo del cuello.

-¡No tocarás a mi pequeña!- Carlisle miró con ira a aquel vampiro y sin avisar le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco.

Esa reacción de Carlisle despertó de su ensimismamiento a los demás, que al ver a Bella combatir de aquella manera, sintieron nuevas fuerzas para seguir luchando, para afrontar el miedo al señor oscuro y aceptar su destino.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Bella __está__ embarazada__"_. Esa frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez, impidiéndole reaccionar, impidiéndole moverse, estaba bloqueado. No entendía como eso era posible, los vampiros concebían en muy raras ocasiones, Esme y Carlisle llevaban intentándolo desde hacía siglos sin éxito, y sin embargo, en unos pocos meses Edward había dejado embarazada a su mujer semi-humana sin proponérselo.

Se maldijo en su interior, eso era lo que los estaba separando desde hacía días, eso era lo que Bella temía, que él la abandonara por esperar a su hijo. Entonces se maldijo interiormente, había sido un bocazas, no había sopesado la posibilidad de que Bella quisiera tener hijos, simplemente había soltado aquella bomba de relojería como si no importara nada más que lo que él pensaba.

¡Claro que quería a su hijo! ¿Como no iba a quererlo si era Bella quien se lo daba? ¿Como era posible que ella pensara que él hubiera sido capaz de abandonarla? Todas esas dudas habían hecho que Bella se apoyara en Seth y no en él, y lo peor era darse cuenta de que no podía echárselo en cara, porque él había tenido toda la culpa.

Un grito desgarrador que él reconoció al instante lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aquel grito había sido de Bella, y al instante su piel se erizó por completo, Bella había ido a combatir, había entrenado, y ahora dirigía al ejército hacia una batalla cruenta y difícil, y todo ello a pesar de esperar a su hijo. ¿Acaso el miedo a perderle había hecho que ella desprestigiara la vida de su hijo? ¿No le importaba si él sufría algún daño?

De inmediato salió corriendo hacia el campo de batalla, debía proteger a Bella, debía impedir que sufriera algún daño, no podía perder a su familia, no podía perderlos a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando llegó a la zona de combate, todo eran golpes y gritos, una gran multitud peleaba con furia, sedientos de sangre, queriendo acabar con todos los enemigos que se pusieran a su merced. Desesperado buscaba a Bella con la mirada, intentando hacerse paso entre los golpes y mordiscos que se propinaban unos a otros. Y por fin, después de un buen rato sin éxito, vislumbró a Bella, peleando cara a cara contra el mismísimo Satanás, que no dejaba de lanzarle ataques brutales.

Satanás había conseguido asestarle algunos golpes, Bella tenía una gran herida en uno de los brazos y apenas podía moverlo, cada vez estaba más cansada, le costaba más moverse, pero no desistía, seguía peleando y haciendo frente a su oponente. Edward intentó llegar hasta ella, pero a cada paso que daba un adversario le salía al paso dispuesto a matarlo. Edward acababa con ellos a una velocidad asombrosa, sin poder apartar la mirada de Bella. Pero no conseguía alcanzarla, por mucho que avanzaba ella no estaba más próxima a él.

Con desesperación, vio como Satanás juntaba sus manos, creando una gran bola de fuego, una bola tan grande que era imposible que Bella pudiera esquivar en el estado en el que se encontraba. Sin dudarlo un segundo lanzó aquella bola de fuego contra ella, Edward sintió como un grito de agonía salía de su pecho, y acto seguido, de su cuerpo salió una luz blanquecina que cruzó el campo de batalla y llegó hasta Bella, se colocó a su alrededor, envolviéndola, creando un escudo protector.

La bola de fuego rebotó en aquel escudo ante la sorpresa de Bella, Satanás y el mismísimo Edward, y salió disparada hacia su creador, aturdiéndolo unos segundos. Bella se percató de ello, así que cogió aire, y corrió con rapidez hasta Satanás, arrancándole el agua bendita que llevaba atada al cuello.

Bella se apoderó de una especie de espada que había tirada en el suelo a pocos pasos de ella, vertió el agua bendita sobre ella y encaró de nuevo al señor del mal, dispuesta a seguir hasta el final.

Los dos se miraban con odio, y al mismo tiempo, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Satanás zarandeó los brazos intentando golpear a Bella, pero ella esquivó el golpe, se hizo paso hacia él y clavó la espada en el enorme pecho rojizo del diablo.

-¿Pero que...?- Satanás miró aquella espada que empezaba a echar humo, después miró el enorme círculo de luz que se produjo a su alrededor, luz celestial, vio como la oscuridad se marchaba, dando paso al sol, a la claridad y a la belleza. Después miró a Bella sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba desintegrando poco a poco.

-Has sido purificado.

Hecho un montón de polvo, el señor tenebroso voló por los aires, dando así fin a la era de oscuridad y terror que había estado impuesta desde hacía siglos. Sus súbditos, asustados, corrieron, intentado huir del sol y de los vencedores, sabiendo que esas podían ser sus últimas horas.

Pero en esos momentos nadie se puso a perseguirlos, todos miraban en dirección a Bella con una sonrisa en sus rostros, la guerra había acabado, todo había terminado al fin, ellos eran libres y todo gracias a ella.

-¡VIVA BELLA!

-¡VIVA LA ELEGIDA!

-¡VIVA LA MARCADA POR LA LUNA!

Edward caminó con decisión hacia ella, queriendo abrazarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla, queriendo que le explicara como había sido capaz de hacer algo como aquello en su situación. Ella lo miró sonriente, en su rostro se veía lo cansada que estaba, pero al intentar dar un paso hacia él se desvaneció sin remedio, cayendo en los brazos de Edward que había corrido hasta ella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que todo se había hecho negro tras la batalla, pero se encontraba en una cama blanda y cómoda, con el sol entrando por la ventana, dándole en la cara, haciéndole notar su calidez.

Se incorporó lentamente, abriendo los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo dolor en su brazo mal herido, a su lado, sentado en la cama se encontraba Carlisle, tomándola de la mano, Esme estaba al otro lado de la cama, sonriéndole de felicidad, Alice estaba en pie junto a Esme; Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper permanecían en la entrada, sin decir una palabra, pero observándola con los rostros tranquilos. Pero su mirada dejó a un lado todas aquellas miradas y se centró en una en concreto. En el lugar más apartado de la habitación estaba Edward, sentado en una silla, observándola con seriedad.

-¿Cuanto he dormido?- Preguntó apartando la mirada de él.

-Casi tres días- Respondió Esme con calidez- Empezaba a preocuparme por como alimentarte.

-Y más ahora que sabemos que no solo te alimentas tú- Continuó Carlisle.

-¿Lo sabéis?

-De todos nosotros yo soy el que más idea tiene de medicina y lo he averiguado enseguida- Dijo con orgullo- Eso y que Edward me lo dijo en cuanto te dejó en la cama.

-¿Edward?- Bella tragó saliva, asustada, él lo había averiguado- ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Lo averigüé demasiado tarde para impedirte hacer la locura que has hecho.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Como se te ha ocurrido participar en todo esto sabiendo que estabas embarazada?- Se puso en pie y muy tenso se acercó a la cama- ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?

-No tuve otra alternativa, si me hubiera negado a combatir después de movilizarlo todo habría tenido consecuencias peores...

-¿¡Peores que qué! ¿¡Qué perder a nuestro hijo!- Edward estaba enfadado, ella podía notarlo- ¡No tenías derecho ha hacer algo así! ¡No es solo tu vida la que ponías en juego!

-¡Tú ni siquiera quieres hijos!

-¡Eso era antes de saber que íbamos a tener uno!- Respondió frustrado- ¡Y tuve que enterarme por el estúpido de Seth! ¿¡Yo no podía enterarme pero él si!- Apretaba los puños con ira- ¡Me has negado la oportunidad de disfrutar de esto, de decidir con respecto a todo lo que ha sucedido! ¡Me alejaste de ti sin darme explicaciones!

-Se que te he decepcionado Edward, pero era la única forma de que no le sucediera nada...

-¿¡Una guerra contra el mismo diablo era mejor que enfrentarse al odio o el enfado que pensabas que yo te demostraría!- Bella intentó explicarse pero Edward gritaba cada vez más- ¡No puedo volver a confiar en ti! ¡Me puse en tus manos y tú no fuiste capaz de decirme nada, me miraste a los ojos sin problema y aun intentas justificarte!- Edward cerró los ojos unos segundos, tomó aire y se giró, dándole la espalda- ¡Me marcho!

-¿A... A... A donde vas?

-¡Lejos de ti! ¡No se como mirarte! ¡No se como verte! ¡No se que puedo esperar de nosotros!- Caminó hacia la puerta con seguridad.

Bella lo veía marcharse de su lado, quiso levantarse para detenerlo, pero su mente se nubló y volvió a desvanecerse, cayendo en la cama.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Esme preocupada- ¡Bella despierta!

Al escuchar los gritos de Esme, Edward se giró y no pudo evitarlo, corrió hasta la cama donde estaba Bella, preocupado, angustiado por la cara pálida que ella tenía.

-Salir todos de aquí inmediatamente- Ordenó Carlisle mirando a Bella.

-Me quedo con ella.

-De eso nada- Carlisle se puso serio- Se que estás enfadado con motivo, pero no la ayudas hablándole así, por eso quiero que seas el primero en salir, si no eres capaz de hablar con ella con normalidad no te acercarás.

-No me hagas esto...

-Te lo has hecho tu solo- Carlisle le hizo una señal a Emmet para que obligara a Edward a salir- Vete y piensa un poco lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora.

Edward salió de la habitación empujado por Emmet, los demás salieron tras él, quedándose Carlisle dentro con Bella. Alice y Esme estaban sonrientes a pesar del espectáculo que acababan de presenciar, iban cogidas del brazo dirigiéndose miradas complices.

-La cosa no ha ido tan mal- Dijo Alice con tranquilidad, creyendo que Edward estaba a más distancia de la que en realidad estaba- Después de todo, adelantar nuestros planes para atacar este lugar y que así no se notara su embarazo no ha sido tan descabellado.

-Eso depende del punto de vista Alice...

-¿¡Vosotras dos estabais al corriente de todo y aun así lo permitisteis!- Preguntó Edward aun más furioso que antes.

-Cálmate Edward, era la mejor opción dadas las circunstancias- Respondió Alice.

-¿Que me calme? ¿¡QUE ME CALME! ¡NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡BELLA PODRÍA HABER SUFRIDO ALGÚN DAÑO, EL NIÑO TAMBIÉN! ¡ESTABAN EN JUEGO LAS VIDAS DE MI FAMILIA Y VOSOTRAS NO LE DAIS IMPORTANCIA!

-Edward, cálmate- Esta vez habló Emmet, cogiéndolo de los hombros, temiendo que se lanzara a por ellas- Tienes razón, ellas no debían haberlo permitido, pero no pierdas el control, Bella te necesitará cuando se recupere.

-Eso es Edward, no te dejes llevar por la ira- Continuó Jasper- No hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte.

-Edward, ¿por qué no vas a dar una vuelta?, quizá así te despejes un poco- Le sugirió Rosalie mirándolo con cariño- Aunque tengas toda la razón del mundo, que la tienes, ahora debes ser fuerte, debes sobreponerte a todo y seguir adelante.

-Está bien- Se soltó de Emmet y caminó alejándose de Alice y Esme- Me habéis decepcionado más que nadie, nunca esperé esto de vosotras.

Tras esas palabras se marchó, dejando a Esme y Alice discutiendo con los demás por como habían podido permitir algo como aquello. Edward caminó sin rumbo, entraba por unas puertas, salía por otras, no prestaba atención al lugar por el que pasaba. Cuando notó un olor a quemado y a azufre prestó algo de atención, queriendo saber de donde venía aquel olor, entonces se percató de que había llegado a las mazmorras ya vacías, aun quedaban restos de sangre y utensilios de tortura tirados por los suelos.

Caminó lentamente por aquel lugar, imaginándose el sufrimiento que habrían soportado todas las criaturas que habían estado allí, soportando todos los tormentos que Satanás estaba dispuesto a proporcionarles.

Al fondo de uno de los pasillos vio una luz extraña así que se acercó, intrigado, no debía quedar nadie allí, los licántropos se habían encargado de sacar a todos los seres que allí había. Se fue acercando sin hacer ruido, se asomó por el hueco de la puerta y miró el interior de la celda, quedándose helado.

-Hola Edward, tenía ganas de verte.

-Charlie...- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

**¡!**

**Lo lamento mucho, dije que subiría el siguiente al día siguiente y al final no lo hice, pero es que he tenido unas semanitas agobiantes, aun no se como tengo tiempo para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. Pero en compensación, ahora subiré el otro capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya os avisé de que esta batalla no era el final de la historia, aunque Satanás ya no exista, aun queda historia por delante y otra batalla que afrontar.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la batalla en si? ¿Os esperabais ese final para Satanás? ¿Y la reacción de Edward? ¿Creeis que la forma de actuar de Bella ha sido la acertada?**

**Nos leemos**


	30. 29º Consecuencias

**29º Consecuencias**

-¿Como es posible que estés aquí?- Preguntó sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Cuando Satanás mataba a alguien, este se convertía en un espectro, así que aquí me tienes.

-Pero... Pero... Tú estuviste en mi mente, aquel día, el día que volví a ver a Tanya... Tú estabas allí...- Edward estaba tan nervioso que le costaba decir las palabras de forma clara.

-Así es, nunca he sabido como pero en algunos momentos era capaz de atravesar las barreras de mi encarcelamiento, así es como he vigilado a Bella todos estos años.

-¿Y que haces aquí? Los licántropos liberaron a todos los presos hace días- Dijo al fin cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

-Quería hablar contigo seriamente- Charlie lo miró a los ojos- ¿Que sientes ahora mismo con respecto a la situación de Bella?

-Estoy furioso- Respondió de inmediato- No confió en mi, puso en riesgo su vida y la de nuestro hijo sin miramientos, y no se arrepiente por ello... Encima Alice y Esme la ayudaron en esa locura, traicionando la confianza que yo tenía en ellas...

-¿Y tú no te has parado a pensar que hicieron todo eso por un motivo? ¿Le has preguntado a Bella? ¿O a Alice y Esme?

-No... no les di tiempo para explicarse.

-Pues déjame que te ilumine- Charlie le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, el obedeció en el acto- En un principio, Bella no te dijo nada de su embarazo porque tenías aquella absurda opinión- Edward asintió, entendía ese punto de vista- Se lo contó a Alice preocupada, estaba asustada, sin saber que hacer, y Alice la consoló- Edward escuchaba atento- Esme lo averiguó ella sola, supo interpretar los síntomas que tenía Bella sin ninguna dificultad, y al ver el miedo que tenía Bella, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, por eso ella y Alice lo planearon todo.

-¿Tanto miedo me tenía? ¿Que pensaba que iba a hacerle?

-Aunque temía tú reacción, no era eso lo que la tenía aterrada, era la reacción del resto de habitantes del refugio- Edward no entendió a que se refería- Bella pensó en ello a fondo, después de moverlo todo, ¿como podía presentarse ante todos ellos y decirles que no iba a combatir porque estaba embarazada? La hubieran matado a ella, y a ti también por no impedir que algo así sucediera.

-¡Jamás hubiera permitido algo así!

-No hubieras podido hacer nada- Charlie le respondía tranquilamente- Alice lo vio, tuvo una visión de lo que sucedería si tú o ellos os enterabais antes de la batalla, moriríais todos, por eso, Alice y Esme hicieron lo que hicieron, por eso Bella no tuvo otra opción.

-¿De verdad no tuvieron más opción?- Charlie asintió- ¿Bella hubiera muerto hiciera lo que hiciera?- Volvió a asentir- Vale, puedo entender todo eso, pero ¿por qué fue a contárselo a Seth? ¿Porqué confió en él para contarle algo tan importante? ¿No merecía saberlo yo antes que ningún otro? Entiendo que se lo dijera a Alice, y que Esme lo descubriera, pero él...

-A eso no tengo respuesta, no se porqué se acercaba a ese muchacho, deberías preguntarle a ella, creo que ya han habido suficientes problemas por malinterpretar las cosas antes de hablarlas.

-Si, tienes razón- Suspiró Edward- Ahora me parece que he sido un ogro con ella.

-Pues deberías ir a ponerle remedio a eso, ¿no crees?

-Si, tienes razón- Sonrió levemente- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-Por ahora permaneceré un poco en las sombras si no te importa- Le explicó- No estoy seguro de que Bella esté preparada para verme cara a cara, todo esto es muy reciente, tenéis demasiadas cosas en las que pensar ahora, cuando llegue el momento yo mismo me mostraré ante ella.

-Está bien, como quieras- Edward se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta- Gracias por la charla, me ha ayudado mucho a ver las cosas de otra forma.

-No hay de que.

Edward salió de aquella celda y caminó por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, salió al patio principal y allí recibió un puñetazo que lo pilló desprevenido. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había percibido el olor de Seth acercándose.

-¿¡Qué narices te pasa!

-¿Qué le has hecho a Bella?- Preguntó Seth mirándolo con odio- ¿Qué le has hecho para que esté tan mal?

-¿Mal? ¿Qué le sucede?

-Después del segundo desmayo que ha sufrido no ha vuelto a hablar, no dice nada, tan solo llora, y no tiene fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie- Explicó Seth envarándose- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Hemos tenido una discusión, algo normal en un matrimonio- Le respondió desafiante- Así que si te apartas de mi camino iré a hablar con ella y a aclararlo todo.

-¡No te la mereces!

-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero es mía a pesar de ello- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- Recuerda eso la próxima vez que creas que tienes una oportunidad con ella.

Seth lo maldijo interiormente, sabía que Edward tenía razón y que por mucho que la quisiera, Bella ya era inalcanzable para él, por eso lo odiaba tanto, por eso solo sentía rencor hacia él. Edward ignoró a Seth y caminó hacia la habitación en la que estaba Bella, en la puerta estaban Emmet y Jasper, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Podéis apartaros? Me gustaría hablar con Bella.

-Carlisle no quiere que pase nadie- Respondió Emmet un poco incómodo- Parece que Bella no está en condiciones de verte.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bella está indispuesta- Continuó Jasper.

-Apartaos de mi camino ahora mismo- Edward estaba empezando a mosquearse porque no lo dejaban entrar- Sabéis que puedo obligaros si quiero.

-No serías capaz de hacer algo así contra nosotros, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Jasper preocupado al ver los ojos de Edward- Somos como hermanos.

-¡Si no me dejáis pasar para ver a mi mujer os aseguro que me dará igual lo que seamos o lo que dejemos de ser! ¡APARTAOS DE LA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Intentó entrar, pero Emmet y Jasper lo empujaron al lado contrario, impidiéndole el paso, Edward se tensó y tembló de ira al verlo, se dispuso a arremeter contra ellos y usar su don si era necesario cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- Preguntó Carlisle seriamente- ¿A que viene tanto alboroto?

-Solo hemos hecho lo que nos pediste, Edward quería entrar...

-Ya me imagino- Suspiró sonoramente- Ven aquí Edward- Él se acercó hacia la puerta- Podéis iros, está todo controlado- Emmet y Jasper asintieron y se alejaron, dejando a Edward a solas con Carlisle.

-¿Por qué has impedido que me dejen entrar?

-Bella no quiere verte- Dijo sin tapujos- La has asustado de una manera que ni te imaginas.

-Venía a pedirle perdón, he meditado sobre lo ocurrido y yo mismo me he dado cuenta de que me he extralimitado en mi forma de actuar, tenía que haberla escuchado antes de acusarla como lo he hecho.

-Una disculpa no basta, ella a soportado mucha presión para llegar hasta donde estamos y tu acusación solo ha empeorado las cosas- Carlisle lo miro con seriedad- No se si volverá a ser la misma de antes.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó asustado- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

-Físicamente, fuera de las heridas de la batalla, está bien, muy agotada pero bien, pero psíquicamente... Ha perdido la capacidad del habla, no es capaz de hablar por mucho que lo intenta...

-Déjame intentar hablar con ella, puede que si yo le digo algo que la reconforte recupere el habla.

-Está bien- Suspiró, Edward hizo ademán de entrar, pero Carlisle lo paró cogiendo su hombro con la mano- Edward, si ella no quiere que estés a su lado te sacaré de la habitación por mucho que seas su marido.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos se internaron en la habitación, Bella estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, tenía el rostro más pálido que nunca, Esme le tomaba la mano con pesar, la tristeza era notable en su rostro. Junto a la cama estaban Rosalie y Alice, las dos miraban fijamente a Bella, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Bella- Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Carlisle- Edward quiere verte- Se giró hacia Esme, dándole la espalda a Edward- Quiere hablar contigo- Bella hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que no quería saber nada- Intenta escucharlo, por favor, solo quiere disculparse- Lentamente ella se giró hacia donde se encontraban, mostrándole a Edward una mirada llena de temor.

-Bella, siento todo lo que ha sucedido antes, estaba nervioso, asustado, no sabía como asimilar lo que había sucedido- Ella no cambió la expresión de su rostro- Se que te he hecho daño, y lo lamento de veras, tenía que haberte escuchado, haber dejado que me explicaras tus motivos y no acusarte sin piedad como lo he hecho- Ella permanecía en silencio- ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?- Bella lo pensó un poco, pero luego asintió- Gracias- Edward sonrió y se acercó a ella, queriendo abrazarla, pero Bella lo paró con sus brazos- ¿Qué sucede?- Bella le dio un pequeño empujón, apartándolo de su lado, y Edward entendió de inmediato lo que ella le estaba diciendo- Por favor, no me hagas esto, no me apartes de ti...- Bella derramó unas lágrimas al verle suplicar, pero volvió a tumbarse y a darle la espalda, dando por zanjada la conversación.

-Dale algo de tiempo Edward, está muy asustada- Le pidió Esme. Él asintió, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-De verdad lo siento Bella- Dijo antes de desaparecer por aquel umbral, dándole el espacio que necesitaba.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado**

**¿No pensáis que Charlie es el suegro que todo yerno quisiera tener? **

**Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero dependerá del trabajo, espero que esta semana que viene sea más tranquila, veremos que pasa.**

**Y por cierto, sigo con Prisionero de los secretos, pero aun no tengo el capítulo acabado, en cuanto pueda lo subiré.**

**Nos leemos**


	31. 30º Preocupaciones

**30º Preocupaciones**

Durante los siguientes tres días Bella tuvo dificultades para hablar, pero poco a poco fue recuperando el habla y recobrando el color, sus heridas iban sanando a gran velocidad, haciendo que se sintiera más activa. Pero a pesar de eso, cuando Edward estaba presente, Bella no hablaba, no decía una palabra, sabiendo que eso le hacía sufrir.

Quería castigarlo por aquel comportamiento, por haber dudado de su confianza, por haberla tratado como a una niña malcriada y caprichosa. Se había sentido tan herida al escucharlo que, a pesar de haberlo perdonado, no era capaz de hablar con él.

Edward hacía cuanto podía por acercase a ella, le hacía bellos regalos, le escribía cartas con la esperanza de ablandar su corazón, pero nada conseguía llegar a Bella, y su desesperación aumentó al saber que hacía días que era capaz de hablar y no lo hacía con él, tenía celos de todos por obtener su simpatía, sus sonrisas y su cariño, tanto fue así que decidió apartarse, decidió dejarle tiempo, esperando que el tiempo la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Edward, no tienes porque hacer esto- Dijo Esme intentando impedir su marcha- Bella solo necesita tiempo.

-Lo se, y eso es lo que le estoy dando, volveré al refugio hasta que ella quiera que regrese.

-Pero Edward, ella te necesita a su lado- Replicó Alice.

-No me necesita, os tiene a todos vosotros.

-¿Nada te hará cambiar de opinión?- Él negó y Carlisle suspiró- En ese caso solo me queda darte un abrazo y desear que todo pase pronto- Lo abrazó con fuerza- Recuerda que ella te quiere- Él asintió- Y si tienes cualquier problema, no dudes en buscarnos.

-Lo haré, y si ella necesita alguna cosa...

-Iré de inmediato a buscarte- Le aseguró Esme- Te echaré de menos.

Edward caminó con lentitud hacia el que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo, paró en lo que fue la última aldea de humanos libres, el lugar donde nació Bella, allí se giró hacia el reino que habían liberado, miró hacia el gran castillo, donde estaba su mujer dormida, sin saber que él se había marchado.

Miró durante un largo rato hacia allí, queriendo volver a su lado, pero su mente le dijo que diera la vuelta y continuara, que era lo mejor. Los dos se querían, eso lo tenía claro, y ella llevaba a su hijo en su vientre como muestra de ese amor, pero a pesar de ello, él había conseguido que Bella lo temiera, que se sintiera herida, y sabía que ella necesitaba espacio para recobrarse, a pesar de la fortaleza que había mostrado en la batalla, Bella era una joven muy frágil.

Por fin se decidió a continuar su camino, se adentró en la cueva que llevaba al refugio, entró por la puerta de entrada y caminó por los pasillos de piedra que tan bien conocía. Siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de la que fue su habitación, miró la puerta que había en frente, pensando en Bella, y entonces recordó que la casa que le habían regalado a Bella estaba vacía, así que se dirigió hasta allí sin pensarlo.

Una vez dentro, respiró profundamente, el olor de Bella estaba en toda la casa, y por ello decidió que se quedaría allí, ese sería su lugar de descanso, de meditación, solo saldría para cazar.

Edward se acercó a la cama, se tumbó en ella y respiró el olor de la almohada, cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras mentalmente decía "_Te__quiero__Bella,__recuérdalo__siempre,__aunque__no__esté__a__tu__lado,__recuérdalo,__y__cuando__estés__preparada,__búscame,__siempre__estaré__esperándote...__"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella despertó sobresaltada, sudando, con la respiración entre cortada, nerviosa y asustada. Se levantó a toda prisa y corrió por los pasillos, mirando en cada habitación que encontraba, sin decir nada, simplemente miraba.

Rosalie la vio de esa manera y se acercó a ella preocupada, pero Bella no parecía darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí, siguió a lo suyo, ignorándola por completo. Después de unos minutos así, Rosalie empezó a preocuparse, así que se puso ante ella y la tomó de los brazos, obligándola a pararse.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bella? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Donde está Edward?- Preguntó nerviosa, Rosalie desvió la mirada- Dime donde está Edward.

-No está aquí.

-Ya se que no está aquí- Dijo algo irritada- Dime donde está.

-No lo entiendes Bella, Edward se ha ido.

-¿Ido? ¿Como que ido?- Bella la miró empezando a llorar- No puede irse, no puede marcharse, no puede...

-Siéntate Bella, intenta calmarte.

-¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Por que me ha abandonado?- Bella abrazó a Rosalie con fuerza, necesitando unos brazos que le dieran calor y cariño- ¿Es que ya no me quiere? ¿Se ha enfadado conmigo?

-No, claro que no, pero ha creído que necesitabas espacio para recuperarte.

-¡No! ¡No necesito espacio! ¡No necesito nada! ¡Solo lo necesito a él!- Gritó cayendo de rodillas al suelo- ¡No puede irse! ¡No puede marcharse sin más!

-Bella, cálmate, por favor.

-¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Solo quiero que él vuelva! ¡Dime donde ha ido...!- Rosalie tuvo que cogerla en brazos porque cayó desmayada de inmediato.

Rosalie la llevó hasta la cama con cuidado de no moverla demasiado, mando a Emmet a buscar a Carlisle y Esme de inmediato, en unos minutos estuvieron allí, con ella, Esme se colocó junto a Rosalie mientras Carlisle examinaba a Bella.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Cuando la he encontrado estaba dando vueltas por el palacio nerviosa- Les explicó Rosalie- Le he preguntado que le sucedía y me ha preguntado por Edward, no quería decirle la verdad, prefería que fuerais vosotros quienes hablaran con ella, pero ha insistido tanto que no he tenido más remedio que decirle lo que sucedía con él- Rosalie estaba afligida por lo sucedido- Al decírselo se ha puesto histérica y se ha desvanecido.

Esme miró el rostro de Carlisle que había permanecido en silencio desde que habían entrado, parecía preocupado, se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, llamando su atención, y preguntándole con la mirada que sucedía.

-No es normal que Bella se desmaye con tanta facilidad- Explicó sin apartar la mirada de ella- En todos los años que lleva con nosotros nunca ha sido tan débil, y bien lo ha demostrado cuando se enfrentó al maligno.

-¿Y sabes por qué ha podido ser?

-No lo se a ciencia cierta, pero yo diría que el bebé absorbe la energía de Bella- Dijo con preocupación- Y de ser así no se que podemos esperar, Bella está aun en su primer trimestre de embarazo, si ahora le sucede esto no quiero pensar que podrá sucederle cuando vaya pasando el tiempo.

Los tres se miraron preocupados, la situación no era para tomarla a la ligera pero tampoco sabían que podían hacer al respecto.

Esme fue a ver a Alice, esperando que ella pudiera iluminarlos sobre lo referente al embarazo de Bella, pero todo lo relacionado con el embarazo estaba negro para Alice, no veía nada de nada. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que esperar a ver que sucedía.

Mientras ellos estaban mirando eso, otras cosas rondaba las cabezas de Emmet y Jasper, había dos temas que los tenían preocupados, el primero era el don que Edward había mostrado en la batalla. Ese don nunca había aparecido en Edward, nunca habían visto nada igual, y eso les hacía preguntarse de donde podía haber surgido porque ni siquiera Alice sabía de donde había salido ese don, según ella Edward no tenía que desarrollar más don que el que ya conocían.

Y el otro asunto que los tenía preocupados era la dirección del nuevo reino conquistado, por el momento todos esperaban, comprendiendo que Bella necesitaba descanso, se lo había ganado, todos lo pensaban, pero a pesar de ello, cada raza creía que un miembro de su consejo era el indicado para dirigir al resto, y si no hablaban pronto, se podría desatar un gran conflicto de difícil solución.

**Hola de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Volverá Edward? ¿Bella averiguará donde está? ¿Qué ocurrirá con el bebé?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**


	32. 31º La escapada de Bella

**31º La escapada de Bella**

Cuando Bella despertó ya había anochecido, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna se veía clara y radiante el lo alto. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama un poco desorientada, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación.

Junto a su cama estaba Carlisle, observándola con preocupación, tomó su mano si apartar su mirada de ella, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Como te sientes pequeña?

-Un poco mareada- Apoyó la palma de su mano en su frente intentando despejarse un poco la cabeza, y entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido- ¿Donde está Edward?

-Se ha ido.

-¿A donde? ¿Por qué?- Bella sintió como le faltaba el aire- ¿Acaso ya no me quiere? ¿Se ha cansado de mi? ¿Por qué me abandona?

-No te ha abandonado Bella, solo te ha dejado espacio.

-¿Espacio?- Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Así es- Carlisle se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tomó las dos manos con cariño- Él sabe que estás dolida con él por lo que sucedió tras la batalla, sabe que necesitas tiempo y espacio para perdonarlo, así que ha decidido marcharse para darte tu espacio.

-Pero él tiene que volver, lo necesito, no puede marcharse, ¿que voy a hacer yo sin él?

-Debes respetar su decisión al igual que él ha respetado que tú quisieras estar alejada de él- Le dijo con firmeza- Se que tenías motivos para estar enfadada con él, pero ha sido tu actitud hacia él lo que ha provocado esto, así que compórtate como una adulta y déjale un tiempo a solas.

Bella no respondió, tan solo se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía solo de pensar en lo que su comportamiento había provocado, se tiró sobre la cama y empezó a llorar, eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Los meses fueron pasando sin que Edward diera señales de vida, y para Bella eso era una tortura, y al dolor que sentía por la ausencia de su marido se sumaba otro conflicto, los jefes de cada raza creían que debían gobernar el reino pensando que lo harían mejor que los demás. Esas opiniones habían causado disputas en diferentes zonas del reino.

Carlisle le había comentado a Bella que su embarazo estaba siendo delicado, que en la batalla contra el maligno había gastado tanta energía que había quedado muy debilitada, y por eso el bebé necesitaba su energía, haciéndose más fuerte que ella.

Por esa razón, y pensando en lo mejor para su hijo, Bella decidió que su familia se ocupara del problema, ella no se sentía capacitada para pensar en problemas de ese calibre.

Mientras los demás discutían con los jefes sobre como aclarar ese asunto, Bella le daba vueltas a su situación con Edward sola en su habitación. Se sentía tan sola desde que él no estaba a su lado, necesitaba saber de él, necesitaba hablarle, explicarle como se sentía con la esperanza de que él decidiera volver con ella, no faltaba demasiado para que su bebé naciera y el solo pensamiento de que ese momento fuera sin Edward a su lado la ponía a temblar.

Armándose de valor, cogió algo de abrigo, se vistió con ropa cómoda y salió de su habitación dispuesta a ir a buscarlo. Nadie le había dicho donde había ido, pero le daba igual, lo encontraría tardara lo que tardara.

Salió del palacio, caminó rápidamente por las calles hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, no sabía por donde empezar a buscar así que pensó que empezaría por las zonas que menos conocía, creyendo que Edward se habría escondido allí, pensando que ella nunca lo encontraría allí.

Caminó presurosa por los caminos de tierra que conducía a una montaña que ella nunca antes había visto, cerca del atardecer empezó a notar como le fallaban las fuerzas, pero quiso continuar, debía encontrar a Edward, así que caminó un rato más. Pero cuando la luz de la luna empezaba a iluminar el terreno, Bella perdió el conocimiento debido al cansancio, cayendo en una pequeña grieta, quedando atrapada.

Alice caminaba alegremente por los pasillos del palacio hacia la habitación de Bella, hacía una noche muy agradable y tenía pensado sacarla a pasear un poco, Bella había pasado los últimos meses encerrada prácticamente en su habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire limpio.

Alice se asomó a la habitación, pero se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba al ver que ella no se encontraba allí, la llamó esperando que fuera una broma de ella, pero no hubo respuesta. Sin saber donde podía haber ido corrió hacia la sala principal del palacio.

Los demás seguían teniendo reuniones con los diferentes clanes, intentando llegar a un acuerdo sobre el reino, queriendo acabar con todas las disputas y llegar a un acuerdo de paz entre todos, tal y como había tenido durante siglos en "El Refugio".

La puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban se abrió de golpe dando paso a una Alice muy alterada y nerviosa, nadie recordaba haberla visto así nunca.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- Preguntó Jasper cogiéndola de inmediato- ¿A que viene esa agitación?

-¡Bella ha desaparecido!

-¿Como que desaparecido?- Preguntó Rosalie tan sorprendida como los demás- Yo la dejé en su habitación antes de venir a la reunión.

-¡Pues ahora no está! ¡Y no consigo ver nada con respecto a ella! ¡No se donde puede estar!

-Quizá haya ido donde Edward- Sugirió Jacob- Puede que esté con él.

-Nunca le dijimos donde estaba- Comentó Carlisle.

-Puede que ella haya pensado que ese lugar sería un buen escondite- Respondió él- Iré a comprobarlo personalmente, debemos asegurarnos antes de que cunda el pánico.

-Si, tienes razón- Suspiró Carlisle- Propongo aplazar esta conversación hasta que sepamos el paradero de Bella- Todos asintieron, después de todo, Bella era importante para todos, le debían su libertad.

Jacob corrió presuroso por los caminos de vuelta al que durante toda su vida había sido un hogar, aquella cueva en el interior de la montaña que había albergado "El Refugio". Entró en la cueva, caminó por los oscuros y fríos pasillos de piedra en busca de Edward, hasta que localizó su esencia, provenía de la casa de Bella, así que fue allí sin entretenerse.

Entró sin llamar, encontrando a Edward meditando junto a la cama de ella, pero la cama estaba vacía. Edward se giró hacia él, y al verlo allí con el rostro preocupado, se tensó.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo a Bella?

-¿No está contigo?- Edward negó- Teníamos la esperanza de que hubiera venido a buscarte.

-¿Ha desaparecido?- Se preocupó acercándose a Jacob rápidamente- ¿Cuando?

-Alice lo ha descubierto hace menos de una hora, pero no sabemos cuanto hace que se ha ido.

-¿Y no ha dejado nota ni ha dicho nada a nadie?- Negó con pesar- ¿Y Seth? ¿Él no sabrá donde está? Los dos se llevaban muy bien.

-Bella no ha querido ver a Seth desde que te marchaste, no ha sido la misma estos últimos meses.

-Ya hablaremos de ello, ahora debemos encontrarla- Le indicó Edward, no queriendo escuchar nada sobre los meses que habían estado separados.

Ambos salieron presurosos y comenzaron a buscarla en las proximidades del refugio con la esperanza de que apareciera por allí, buscando a Edward.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella abrió los ojos al sentir un dolor fuerte en su espalda, al mirar y ver que se encontraba en una grieta se ubicó, intentó levantarse para continuar con la búsqueda, pero apenas podía moverse, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Un pinchazo en el muslo le hizo darse cuenta de que además estaba atascada entre dos rocas y que no podía moverse de aquel lugar aunque recobrara fuerzas.

-Genial Bella, eres una estúpida- Se dijo a si misma intentando liberar su pierna.

-No eres ninguna estúpida princesa- Dijo la voz de Charlie, Bella miró a su alrededor nerviosa, y entonces, a su lado, apareció la imagen de su padre, mirándola con cariño- Solo eres una mujer enamorada y embarazada que se deja guiar por sus hormonas.

-Papá... ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Como es posible...?

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones cariño- Le dijo con seriedad- Ahora tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

**Hola a todos, espero que os guste como ha quedado.**

**¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá? ¿Encontrarán a Bella? ¿Por qué Charlie no ha ido a alertar a los demás? ¿Por que tiene que sacarla antes que nada?**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	33. 32º Las montañas oscuras

**32º Las montañas oscuras**

Bella intentó levantarse varias veces sin ningún éxito, cada vez que lo intentaba un pinchazo en la pierna la hacía parar, apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse y tenía frío.

-Creo que me he roto la pierna.

-Es posible- Dijo Charlie pensativo- Si tú no puedes moverte debemos pedir ayuda.

-¿Vas a irte? ¡No me dejes aquí sola!

-No pensaba moverme de aquí cariño- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Aunque quisiera, no podría ir lo suficientemente rápido, pero tú si puedes pedir ayuda.

-¿Yo? ¿Y como quieres que haga eso? Estoy atrapada.

-Con tu don- Le indicó- Puedes hacer proyección astral.

-No creo tener la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo, pero lo intentaré.

Bella se concentró, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo varias veces, dejando a un lado el dolor que sentía en la espalda y en la pierna. Y de pronto cayó en la inconsciencia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward y Jacob corrieron por los alrededores del refugio sin encontrar ni rastro de Bella, ambos empezaban a preocuparse, si no estaba por allí no sabían donde buscar. Edward se enfureció con ella y consigo mismo y comenzó a golpear una gran roca, destrozándola con cada golpe.

-¡Eh! ¡Cálmate! ¡Esto no arregla nada!- Le pidió Jacob cogiéndolo de los hombros- ¿A que viene este ataque de ira?

-¡Es que no logro entenderlo! ¡Hice lo que ella quería! ¡Me marché para darle su espacio! ¿¡Por qué se ha marchado sin decir nada a nadie!

-En realidad, Bella nunca ha querido que te marcharas, ha querido venir a buscarte desde que se enteró de tu marcha, pero Carlisle no se lo ha permitido- Le explicó con tranquilidad, consiguiendo que Edward se relajara- Su estado es delicado, estos últimos meses ha permanecido encerrada prácticamente, no solo por sentirse culpable de que te fueras, también por salud.

-¿Por salud? ¿Qué le ocurre?

-La batalla contra el maligno la dejó muy debilitada, y el bebé es muy fuerte- Edward se puso nervioso- Bella se desmaya con frecuencia y le fallan las fuerzas.

-¿Por qué nadie me avisó? ¿Por qué me lo han ocultado?

-Supongo que porque en realidad nunca ha ocurrido nada serio con Bella- Se encogió de hombros- Aunque personalmente te lo habría dicho, al igual que le habría dicho a Bella donde estabas.

De improviso, ante ellos apareció una imagen de Bella, pero la imagen parpadeaba, aparecía y desaparecía rápidamente. Los dos se acercaron cautelosos hasta la imagen e intentaron tocarla, pero sus manos la atravesaron.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

-No es ella, está utilizando su don de proyección astral- Le explicó Edward a Jacob- Bella, ¿donde estás?

-No lo se- Respondió ella, su voz se oía lejana- Estoy atrapada.

-¿Hacia donde has ido cuando te has marchado?

-Hacia las montañas que hay cerca de la ciudad- Dijo pensativa- Nunca había estado en ellas.

-¿En esas?- Jacob se escandalizó- ¿Por qué has ido hacia allí?

-Pensé que Edward habría ido allí para que yo no lo encontrara- Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-No puedo permanecer más tiempo, apenas tengo fuerzas para concentrarme y tengo una pierna rota- La imagen empezó a difuminarse- Por favor, venid, estoy asustada- La imagen de Bella desapareció sin más.

-Jacob, ¿qué hay en aquellas montañas?

-Son las montañas oscuras, las montañas que amparan a los que aun siguen a Satanás a pesar de su derrota- Explicó marcando en su voz la gravedad de la situación- Si la encuentran allí no dudarán en matarla.

-¡Debo ir a buscarla de inmediato!- Edward se tensó.

-Iré contigo.

-¡No! ¡Tú debes ir a avisar a los demás!- Le pidió Edward empezando a correr hacia aquellas montañas- ¡No te entretengas!

Jacob corrió de vuelta al palacio en la ciudad principal, corrió todo lo que pudo, corrió tanto que, cuando llegó a la sala donde estaba Carlisle y el resto de su familia junto a los jefes de los diferentes clanes de cada raza esperando las noticias sobre Bella, le faltaba el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede Jacob? ¿Por qué corrías de esa manera?

-Hemos visto a Bella- Respondió intentando recuperar el aliento- No estaba con Edward... Era una imagen hecha con su don... Está en las montañas oscuras... Está atrapada y herida... Edward ha ido en su busca...

-¡Debemos ir de inmediato!- Dijo Carlisle angustiado.

-¡Mis hombres estarán listos en unos minutos- Indicó Billy saliendo de la sala junto al resto de los licántropos.

-¡Nosotros también os acompañamos!- Dijeron los trolls saliendo a coger sus armas.

-Jasper y Emmet vendréis conmigo- Ordenó Carlisle- Vosotras os quedaréis aquí.

-Yo quiero ir con vosotros- Suplicó Alice.

-No, vosotras os quedaréis, preparad una habitación para Bella, preparadle algo de comer, pensad cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar...

-Yo voy- Carlisle iba a replicarle a Esme, pero ella se puso ante él y lo miró fijamente- Bella es mi niña, y si está en peligro, ni tú ni nadie me va a impedir que vaya en su ayuda, ¿te ha quedado claro?- Carlisle tan solo pudo asentir al ver la furia y determinación que mostraban los ojos de Esme.

Una vez estuvieron todos apunto, salieron hacia las montañas, esperando llegar antes de que alguien la encontrara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de haberse mostrado ante Edward y Jacob, Bella estaba prácticamente agotada, apenas podía mantener la consciencia. Charlie intentaba hablar con ella para mantenerla despierta, pero por más que lo intentaba, Bella estaba agotada.

Unos ruidos cercanos a donde ella se encontraba la sobresaltaron, devolviéndola a la realidad, entonces empezó a temblar, asustada por quien pudiera estar por aquel lugar.

-¿Quienes son papá?

-Un montón de problemas- Susurró Charlie haciendo un gesto para que ella hablara en voz baja- Estas montañas son el refugio de los sometidos que lograron escapar a vuestro ataque, los que aun creen en su señor, a pesar de haber muerto.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó ella temblando de miedo.

-Rezar para que no te encuentren.

Los ruidos eran cada vez más cercanos, la oscuridad de la noche parecía traerlos con ella, Bella no podía dejar de temblar. Vio sombras pasar cerca de la grieta en la que estaba atrapada, todas ellas ignoraban que ella estaba allí, pero hubo una que se paró, y lentamente se asomó, encontrándose con ella.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Tenemos un trofeo!- Se internó en la grieta y con brusquedad sacó a Bella, haciendo que chillara de dolor al moverle la pierna- ¡Es la libertadora de los rebeldes! ¡Tenemos a la elegida!- El vampiro que la había encontrado miró su vientre- ¡Y tiene un vástago!

-¡Sacrifiquémosla en honor de nuestro señor Satanás! ¡Venguemos su muerte!- Gritó uno de ellos.

Los demás aplaudieron esa propuesta, siguiendo al vampiro que tenía a Bella en brazos hacia el interior de la cueva en la que se realizaría el sacrificio.

Charlie, camuflado entre las sombras gracias a su situación de fantasma, consiguió alejarse de allí, salió en busca de Edward, esperando que estuviera cerca para impedir lo que podía ser el fin del reinado de paz que había empezado.

**Enseguida subo el siguiente :)  
><strong>


	34. 33º El rescate

**33º El rescate**

Charlie fue lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de ser un espectro no podía correr todo lo que le hubiese gustado. Tardó casi una hora en dar con Edward. Lo encontró corriendo hacia las montañas, tan concentrado que no se percató de su presencia.

-¡Por ese camino no llegarás a tiempo!- Le gritó Charlie haciendo que parara.

-¡Charlie!- Fue donde él- ¿Sabes donde está Bella?

-Se donde estaba hace una hora, debemos apresurarnos o la matarán.

Edward no preguntó, se limitó a seguir a Charlie ladera arriba, por un camino escarpado y pedregoso. Lo condujo hasta el lugar por el que había estado ella atrapada.

-Aquí es donde la han encontrado- Le informó- No se por donde seguir.

-¿Y que hacemos?

-Tú si puedes hallarla- Charlie lo miró a los ojos- Bella y tú siempre habéis estado conectados, utiliza ese vínculo para llegar a ella.

Edward cerró los ojos, se concentró en Bella, solo pasaba una frase por su mente, "_Encontrar a Bella"_. Repetía esa frase en su¨mente una y otra vez, y de pronto supo como llegar a ella. Sin decir palabra comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba, subió hasta una obertura en la roca, se adentró por ella, entonces empezó a escuchar gritos y risas malévolas. Llegó a un saliente, al asomarse vio un grupo de sometidos formado por licántropos, trolls y vampiros, todos ellos rodeaban una especie de altar en el que tenían a Bella atada.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer?

-Sacrificarla en pago por la muerte de su señor- Le respondió Charlie- Al ser ella la que lo mató en persona, el que beba su sangre será el elegido para que el señor oscuro ocupe su cuerpo cuando vuelva.

-Son demasiados, yo solo no podré con ellos.

-Jacob está cerca, con ayuda- Le informó al sentir sus almas- Iré a buscarlos.

-Charlie, una pregunta- Charlie esperó a que hablara- ¿Fue mi vínculo con Bella lo que creó el escudo que la protegió del ataque del maligno en aquella batalla?

-Fue un vínculo entre vosotros desde luego, pero no fue el vínculo que lleváis años forjando- Le explicó- Es un vínculo mucho más fuerte y sagrado, un vínculo que crece día a día dentro de Bella.

-¿Qué?- Edward miró el altar donde se encontraba Bella, miró su vientre abultado- ¿Fue nuestro hijo?

-Él os dio el don de poder protegeros mutuamente, y ese don desaparecerá el día de su nacimiento- Edward apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba- Debo irme ya, los demás no tardarán.

Tal como había dicho, Jacob llegó junto a los demás minutos después, Charlie los llevó hasta el lugar donde Edward los aguardaba, allí todos observaron la macabra escena que se estaba llevando acabo bajo sus pies, con Bella como protagonista.

-¿Alguien tiene algún plan?- Preguntó Edward nervioso.

-Yo, pero es arriesgado- Respondió Jacob- Un grupo pequeño debe irrumpir ahí, distraerlos y sacarlos fuera, intentando que sea el mayor número de ellos, los demás esperarán fuera mientras unos pocos se quedan para sacar a Bella.

-A mi me parece un buen plan- Dijo Jasper- Nuestra mejor opción es conseguir que salgan.

-Bien, en ese caso, hay que ver quien entrará como cebo.

-Yo lo haré- Habló Seth- Se lo debo- Edward lo miró serio- Será mi último acto de cariño hacia ella.

-Yo también lo haré- Habló Billy- Ya es hora de que yo haga algo por ella.

-Yo también- Dijo James- Me gusta el peligro.

A ellos se unieron Laurent y Victoria, y dos trolls. Los demás fueron a las proximidades de la obertura a esperarlos, y escondidos quedaron Edward, Jacob y Esme.

Bajo ellos, uno de los vampiros se acercaba lentamente hacia el altar con un cuchillo de oro en sus manos, el resto entonaba un canto satánico. El vampiro llegó junto a Bella que lloraba inmóvil, atada y amordazada. Aquel vampiro acarició el vientre de Bella con la punta del cuchillo, lo fue subiendo por sus pechos, su cuello y su mejilla.

-¡Esta noche nuestro señor será vengado!- Gritó levantando el cuchillo- ¡La elegida morirá y con ella su vástago! ¡Una vez muerta, uno de nosotros beberá su sangre y ese pasará a ser el elegido para albergar a nuestro señor oscuro el día que regrese!- Se preparó para clavar el puñal en ella, lo alzó sobre su cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Muere elegida!

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Gritó Billy desde el otro extremo de la sala rodeado de los demás- ¡Antes tendréis que acabar con nosotros!

Una flecha de fuego surcó rápidamente el aire y dio de pleno en el corazón de Billy, matándolo en el acto.

-¡Cogedles! ¡Rápido! ¡Que no escape ninguno!

Todos se alzaron y corrieron hacia ellos, dejando dentro a tres o cuatro sometidos. Al llegar al exterior, los sometidos pararon, ante ellos tenían un ejército que aterraría a cualquiera, pero no había marcha atrás, debían pelear.

Nadie supo quien había comenzado, pero en un momento, todos estaban enzarzados en una cruenta pelea. Flechas de fuego volaban, espadas caían de los brazos de los guerreros, gritos invadían el aire, todos luchaban con fervor.

Mientras esto ocurría, en el interior, el mismo vampiro que había estado apunto de matar a Bella, le estaba hablando.

-¿Sabes? Eres una joven realmente hermosa- La observo detenidamente- Lástima que escogieras el bando equivocado- Bella lloraba- Se que crees que has ganado pero no es así, el diablo nunca desaparecerá, puede que no tenga el mismo poder que antes, pero volverá y con el tiempo recobrará su poder.

-¡Y nosotros estaremos esperándolo!- Edward saltó sobre él desde lo alto y lo apartó de Bella- ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer!

-¿De verdad creéis que podéis acabar con Satanás?- Rió el vampiro- ¡El mal siempre existirá!

-Eso es cierto, pero mientras haya equilibrio, Satanás no volverá a reinar.

Edward y él se enzarzaron en una dura pelea, Jacob miró el cuerpo inerte de su padre y, enfurecido, se lanzó contra los otros sometidos que quedaban allí. Mientras ellos peleaban, Esme se acercó al altar y soltó las ataduras de Bella, la tomó en brazos y la alejó de allí.

Edward esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de su oponente, demostrando destreza, inteligencia y fuerza. En un descuido de su adversario, Edward lo agarró del cuello, le dio un fuerte mordisco y le arrancó la cabeza.

Jacob hacía algo parecido con sus adversarios, acabando con ellos en un instante. Los dos se miraron sonrientes antes de ir donde Esme tenía a Bella.

-¡Bella!- Corrió hasta ella al verla.

-¡Edward!- Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, apretando su abrazo y llorando- ¡No me sueltes! ¡No me dejes de nuevo! ¡Quédate conmigo!

-No volveré a marcharme de tu lado, te lo prometo- Besó su frente mientras con sus dedos secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas- Ahora estás a salvo, y estamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Te amo Bella- Y no pudo soportarlo más, besó con fuerza sus labios.

Una vez Bella se hubo calmado, Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la entrada, Esme y Jacob iban por delante, asegurándose de que nadie los atacaba. Al llegar a la entrada se asomaron para comprobar como iba todo, Esme volvió a entrar sonriendo, dándoles paso.

Al salir, Bella vio el enorme ejército que habían formado para ir a rescatarla, solo tuvo palabras de agradecimiento para ellos, y se sintió aliviada al saber que habían tenido muy pocas bajas.

Regresaron al palacio, Bella fue llevada a una habitación a descansar, el resto se reunió para despedir y enterrar a los muertos. Jacob había pasado a ser el jefe de los licántropos, poniendo a su hijo como sucesor al trono. Tras los entierros, Edward se acercó a Seth y lo llevó a un lado.

-¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que era lo último que harías como muestra de cariño?

-Si, hablaba en serio- Bajó la mirada- Desde que te fuiste la amistad que nos unía se ha enfriado, entonces comprendí que no tenía nada que hacer, ella te pertenece y nadie podrá cambiarlo.

-Gracias.

-No me las des, solo quiero lo mejor para ella- Se alejó- Cuida de ella, no sabes el tesoro que tienes.

Al día siguiente, Bella convenció a Edward de que la llevara a la reunión con los dirigentes de las razas, ya estaba cansada de discusiones y disputas absurdas. Al verla entrar en brazos de Edward todos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?- Preguntó Carlisle preocupado por su salud.

-Si, claro que ocurre, ocurre que ninguno de vosotros piensa con claridad- Todos la miraron sin comprender- ¿No veis lo grande que es este reino? Abarca prácticamente todo el planeta- Explicó- Con lo grande que es, ¿no creéis que os lo podéis repartir a partes iguales y que cada raza tenga su propio territorio?

-¿Y como propones tú esa división?- Preguntó uno de los trolls.

-Mirando las preferencias de cada uno, por ejemplo, a los trolls os gusta el frío y la lluvia- Estos asintieron- La zona norte del reino y parte de la oeste tienen ese clima, a los licántropos os gusta el calor- Jacob asintió- Tenéis una extensa zona al este del reino, si os fijáis, así están repartidas dos terceras partes del reino, lo que deja una tercera parte para los vampiros- Todos asintieron complacidos ante la propuesta de Bella- De esa manera, la paz perdurará y todos seremos bienvenidos en los tres territorios.

Tras aceptar dicha propuesta, todos fueron abandonando la sala, dispuestos a preparar la marcha hacia su nuevo hogar. Jacob fue en busca de Leah y su hijo después de abrazar a Bella sonriente. Al final solo quedaron Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Bella.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti cariño- La felicitó Carlisle- A pesar de tu cansancio y tus heridas, nunca dejas de pensar en todos nosotros- Besó su frente.

Edward la sentó en un sillón cómodo mientras ellos hablaban del funcionamiento del reino a partir de ese momento. De pronto, Bella sintió un líquido correr por sus piernas seguido de un pinchazo en su bajo vientre.

-Disculpad- Los interrumpió, haciendo que se giraran hacia ella- ¿Esto es normal?- Señaló el charco que había a sus pies mientras siseaba de dolor al sentir una contracción.

-Es normal preciosa- Sonrió Carlisle arrodillándose ante ella- Tu bebé está apunto de salir al mundo.

**¿Qué os han parecido los capítulos? ¿Os han gustado? Espero que si, me está costando escribir la historia pero creo que no está quedando mal.  
><strong>

**No le queda mucho pero espero que lo que queda os gusta.  
><strong>

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejáis, no sabéis el valor que tienen para mi.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto  
><strong>


	35. 34º La despedida

**34º La despedida**

-Con calma Edward- Le dijo Carlisle al ver que cogía a Bella del sillón dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia la habitación para dejarla en la cama- Bella necesita tranquilidad, además, esto lleva su tiempo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Tres o cuatro horas como poco- Respondió tranquilamente- Lo normal en una primeriza.

-¿Puedo caminar?- Preguntó Bella casi como un ruego.

-¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No vas a caminar estando así!

-Edward, relájate- Le pidió Esme.

-Claro que puedes caminar- Le sonrió Carlisle- Es más, eso agilizará un poco el parto.

-Bájame Edward- Le pidió y Edward obedeció no muy convencido.

-Id hacia la habitación, nosotros os esperaremos allí con todo preparado.

Carlisle y Esme desaparecieron de allí, Bella tomó el brazo de Edward con firmeza y juntos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación. Bella caminaba disfrutando del paseo, mirando por los balcones por los que pasaban, contemplando el maravilloso día que hacía, sin embargo, Edward no era capaz de ver nada de eso, sus preocupados ojos solo miraban a Bella.

-Edward, ¿puedes relajarte un poco?

-¿Qué me relaje? ¿Quieres que me relaje?- Edward hablaba casi gritando- ¿Quieres que me relaje cuando nuestro hijo está en camino y tú no pareces ser consciente de ello?

-¿Qué no soy consciente de ello?- Bella se encaró a él, se puso rígida y enfadada- ¿Como que no soy consciente?- Una contracción que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio se apoderó de ella, Edward asustado, la cogió en brazos- ¡Soy la que tiene más conciencia de ello!- Apretó la camisa de Edward con fuerza intentando aguantar el dolor- ¡Soy yo la que está sintiendo el dolor! ¡Así que no vuelvas a decirme que no soy consciente de que va a nacer mi hijo porque te arranco la cabeza!- Aferrada al trozo de tela esperó a que terminara la contracción.

-Lo lamento, de verdad, estoy nervioso y digo tonterías sin pensar, perdóname.

-Lo se- Bella besó su frente y le sonrió- Anda, bájame y vayamos a la habitación.

En silencio, caminaron hasta la cama en la que Esme esperaba a Bella con un camisón, entre Edward y ella le cambiaron la ropa y la tumbaron en la cama.

Carlisle entró seguido de Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice, todos se acercaron a la cama, abrazaron a Bella para darle ánimos y entre Jasper y Emmet agarraron a Edward para sacarlo de la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Dejad que me quede! ¡Soltadme!

-Lo siento Edward- Le respondió Carlisle- Estás demasiado nervioso.

A pesar de las quejas y súplicas de Edward, Carlisle no le permitió que se quedara, solo permaneció dentro con ellos Esme, para darle ánimos a Bella y ayudarla.

La puerta de la habitación estuvo cerrada durante horas, y durante ese tiempo, Edward estuvo dando vueltas desesperado, intentando entrar cada vez que se escuchaba algún grito de Bella. Emmet tenía que cogerlo con fuerza para impedírselo.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, por ella apareció Esme con algo entre sus brazos. Se acercó a Edward y le depositó en los brazos el bultito calentito que llevaba.

-Enhorabuena Edward, tienes una niña preciosa.

-¿Una niña?- Miró la carita de aquella pequeña que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos- Mi pequeña- El mundo entero se detuvo para él, todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor daba lo mismo porque él tenía a su niña, a su hija, a su princesa en brazos- Es tan hermosa, se parece a Bella- Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Como está Bella?

-Descansando, se lo ha ganado.

-¿Puedo pasar con ella?- Pidió suplicante.

-Claro que puedes, entra y disfrutad de vuestro tesoro.

Edward entró en la habitación, y una vez Carlisle terminó de curarla, se quedó a solas con Bella y con su niña a la que decidieron llamar Renesmee en honor a sus dos abuelas, Reneé y Esme. Renesmee era una niña hermosa, despierta, dulce y risueña que encandilaba a cualquiera que la miraba.

Tres días después del nacimiento de Renesmee, Carlisle permitió que Bella se levantara de la cama para asistir a la despedida del resto de clanes. Todos querían despedirse de ella y presentar sus respetos a la niña antes de partir.

Apoyada en Edward y con su hija en brazos, se dirigió hacia la gran plaza de la ciudad, allí Carlisle la esperaba en pie, con una silla a su lado para ella para que no se cansara.

Primero, los dirigentes de cada especie se presentaron ante Bella para despedirse de ella y manifestar sus mejores deseos para la niña, después, una vez volvieron a sus lugares, Carlisle tomó la palabra.

-No se muy bien que decir, llevamos tanto tiempo compartiendo nuestras vidas que me cuesta deciros adiós, aunque no sea un adiós para siempre, mi ser entero llora por esta separación, y espero que no olvidéis que todos, absolutamente todos, sin importar raza, edad o condición, todos nosotros somos hermanos. Gracias por haber ayudado a que todo esto fuera posible y solo me queda desearos un buen viaje y hasta pronto.

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear el nombre de Carlisle, antes de empezar la marcha hacia sus nuevos hogares, Jacob y Leah fueron los últimos en marchar, prometiendo volver en breve a hacerles una visita.

Una vez se hubieron dispersado casi todos, ante Bella apareció la imagen de Charlie sonriente mirando a su hija y a su nieta, mostrándose ante toda la familia, que sonrió al reconocerlo por el parecido que tenía con Bella.

-Pequeña, yo también vengo a despedirme.

-¿Despedirte?- Preguntó angustiada- ¿Por qué? ¿A donde vas?

-Soy un fantasma, solo puedo permanecer aquí mientras tengo asuntos pendientes, y ya no tengo ninguno, ahora es momento de marchar y descansar en paz junto a tu madre.

-No puedes marcharte, no ahora que por fin nos hemos conocido- Derramó unas lágrimas- ¿Que tarea tenías pendiente que hayas terminado? ¡No puedo aceptar que te vayas!

-Tú, mi vida, tú eras mi asunto pendiente, tu felicidad era lo único que tenía que conseguir- Su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer- Lo lamento cariño, no puedo quedarme más, no es decisión mía, te quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

El cuerpo de Charlie desapareció por completo, dejando a Bella llorando ante el resto de su familia, Edward la abrazó y consoló, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento las cosas solo irían a mejor.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
><strong>

**Ya no le queda casi nada a la historia, un capítulo más y después el epílogo, lo tengo casi acabado, pero no se cuando podré subirlo, acaban de operar a mi hermana y tengo que ir a casa de mi madre para echar una mano, intentaré tenerlo a final de semana pero no lo aseguro.  
><strong>

**Gracias por los reviews.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos  
><strong>


	36. 35º La imprimación

**35º La imprimación**

Tras la marcha de los clanes, los vampiros se fueron repartiendo por su territorio, Carlisle y Esme fueron nombrados reyes de Volterra, el reino de los vampiros, son Edward y Bella como sus sucesores. Alice se convirtió en consejera real, Rosalie en la guardiana de las historias y las costumbres, Jasper tomó el papel de instructor en el arte de la guerra, dejando a Emmet al mando del ejército.

James, Victoria y Laurent fueron nombrados guerreros del pueblo gracias al servicio prestado en la batalla, ellos ayudaron a Emmet a mantener el orden en el reino.

Como parte de la familia real, Edward y Bella se quedaron en palacio junto a Carlisle y Esme, pero esa no fue el único motivo, Bella estaba asustada, a pesar de que ella era medio humana y medio vampira, y de que Edward era un vampiro completo, Renesmee parecía totalmente humana, no había un solo rasgo en ella que mostrara su naturaleza vampírica, ni tan siquiera la fuerza sobrehumana que había adquirido Bella, o algún don que lo mostrara.

-¿Crees que está bien?

-No le ocurre nada malo- Intentó calmarla Edward- Carlisle ya te ha dicho que está todo bien, que tan solo es que la niña a tomado tu parte humana.

-Pero, ¿no debería ser medio vampiro? No se, puede que al enfrentarme con Satanás le sucediera algo malo sin que yo lo supiera y por eso...

-¡Basta ya Bella!- Edward la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nadie la tiene, nuestra hija es humana, ¿y que? ¿La vas a querer menos por eso? Porqué para mi es perfecta así como es, con sus mejillas sonrisadas y sus latidos rápidos- Edward acarició la mejilla de su mujer- Renesmee es perfecta tal y como es.

-Supongo que estoy exagerando un poco, perdóname.

-Anda, ven aquí y dame un abrazo- Bella obedeció sin queja- Renesmee está bien, disfrutemos de ella y no nos preocupemos por tonterías.

Bella intentó pensar en ello lo menos posible, y en cierto modo lo consiguió, nunca dejó de pensar que a su hija le sucedía algo que le impedía mostrar su parte vampiro, pero pudo disfrutar de los momentos con ella, la cuidó y quiso como nunca había querido a nadie, junto a Edward que las adoraba a las dos. Renesmee era la pequeña princesita de todos, cada uno la quería a su manera y ella estaba encantada de tener el afecto de toda su familia.

El día de su décimo quinto cumpleaños, al alba, mientras sus padres aun permanecían en sus aposentos, Renesmee decidió salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, queriendo disfrutar de aquella agradable mañana.

Caminó por los hermosos parajes que había alrededor, observando la belleza que la rodeaba, vio una manada de ciervos cerca de donde ella estaba, se acercó a una hembra y sus crías, fue hasta la hembra, le acarició el lomo y, de pronto, notó como su garganta ardía, sintió como bajo la mano que estaba acariciando a la cierva corría la sangre por sus venas y no pudo evitarlo, abrió su boca y clavó sus dientes en el indefenso animal, succionó toda la sangre hasta que la cierva cayó al suelo.

Renesmee recobró de nuevo la razón, se vio manchada de sangre y con aquel bello animal muerto a sus pies. Asustada corrió de vuelta al palacio, pasó por el gran salón en el que estaban sus abuelos leyendo. Al verlos allí, Renesmee se quedó bloqueada en la puerta, ellos la miraron preocupados.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- Preguntó Carlisle corriendo hasta ella al verla llena de sangre.

-¡Abuelo!- Gritó lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Cuéntame que ha ocurrido- Renesmee le relató lo ocurrido mientras notaba como su abuela acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura- Princesa, no debes asustarte, lo que ocurre es que estás desarrollando los genes de tu padre.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Significa que no eres totalmente humana como creíamos- Le sonrió Esme- Tienes una parte vampira que está empezando a aflorar.

Una vez Renesmee se hubo calmado, los tres fueron a explicarles lo sucedido a Edward y Bella, al ver a su hija bañada en sangre se escandalizaron, pero pronto se les fue el susto, al ver que ella se encontraba bien y al escuchar el descubrimiento de Carlisle.

Los dos se tomaron de maravilla la noticia, sobretodo Bella, por fin pudo respirar tranquila porque su hija no había sufrido daños cuando años atrás ella había combatido estando embarazada, y Edward estaba muy orgulloso de que su pequeña desarrollara sus genes.

Cerca del mediodía, los guardias anunciaron la llegada de unos visitantes, Jacob y Leah habían venido con su hijo William para celebrar con ellos el cumpleaños de Renesmee, y Seth los había acompañado en el viaje como guardaespaldas.

A pesar de ser más o menos de la misma edad, Renesmee era mucho más madura que William y no soportaba estar mucho tiempo a solas con él, así que con la excusa de que necesitaba salir a que le diera el aire, Renesmee salió a los jardines hasta que estuviera lista la cena. Le encantaba caminar por aquel lugar, era su sitio favorito, allí se sentía libre, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Durante su paseo se topó con un entristecido Seth sentado a la orilla del pequeño lago que había en el jardín, ella se sentó a su lado y lo observó.

-¿Seth, verdad?- Él solo asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada- ¿A que se debe esa cara tan larga?

-A nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Oh, ya veo, crees que por ser tan joven no entiendo los problemas de los adultos- Renesmee lo miró con dureza- Pues entiendo más de lo que crees, de hecho, yo diría que estás así por un amor no correspondido.

-Eres bastante perceptiva.

-¿Quiere decir eso que tengo razón?- Seth asintió- Lo lamento, nunca he estado en tu situación pero he leído mucho al respecto, se que se pasa realmente mal.

-¿Crees que por leer libros sobre romances y corazones rotos eres una experta?- Seth levantó la mirada hacia ella, y de pronto sintió como si su cuerpo dejara de tocar el suelo, sus ojos borraron todo lo que había alrededor, de pronto solo existía ella, solo estaba Renesmee en el mundo, lo demás había dejado de tener sentido.

-Yo no he dicho que sea una experta, solo he dicho que se que se pasa mal.

-Es extraño- Habló tomándole la mano con ternura- Ahora, al mirarte, se han ido todos mis problemas, me siento mucho más relajado y tranquilo.

-Me alegro de que mi presencia te haya sido de ayuda- Le dedicó una sonrisa que para Seth fue la luz que iluminaba su mundo.

-¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi acompañante durante un corto paseo? Así podríamos charlar y conocernos un poco más.

-Será un placer- Se sonrojó Renesmee aceptando su brazo.

Caminaron durante un largo rato cogidos los dos del brazo, hablaban de infinidad de cosas, sorprendiéndose ambos de tener gustos tan parecidos a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Cerca del atardecer, Renesmee se retiró para cambiarse antes de la cena y Seth fue rápidamente a hablar con Jacob, le confesó como se había sentido y no le pasó desapercibida la rigidez del jefe de su manada.

-¿Estás seguro de que te has sentido así?- Seth asintió convencido- ¡Maldición!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Seth, ¿tú sabes lo que es la imprimación?- Preguntó Jacob muy seriamente, Seth asintió- Pues eso es lo que te ha sucedido con ella- Seth también se puso rígido- A pesar de la paz que hay entre nosotros, dudo mucho que Edward acepte esto.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Yo no lo he elegido.

-Lo se- Suspiró Jacob- Vayamos a hablar con él y esperemos que se alegre.

Jacob acompañó a Seth a ver a Edward, él se encontraba junto a Bella y el resto de su familia charlando en el salón, Leah estaba allí también, leyendo un libro que le habían prestado. Jacob les explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo, poniendo siempre por delante que uno no elegía de quien se imprimaba.

-¡Largo de aquí!- Gritó Edward furioso- ¿¡Es que no tuviste ya bastante con lo que intentaste hace más de 13 años!

-Esta vez es diferente, yo no controlo la imprimación, ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de imprimarme en alguien de mi especie, mucho menos en alguien de otra y aun menos siendo tan joven.

-¡No quiero que te acerques a mi hija! ¡Lárgate o te echaré yo mismo!

Seth salió de allí sin decir nada, fue a las afueras de la ciudad y se quedó sentado en una gran roca, meditabundo, queriendo ver una solución factible a lo que estaba sucediendo. Jacob intentó aplacar la furia de Edward, pero nada lo hacía, nada podía calmarlo, y la cosa no mejoró cuando Renesmee entró en el salón y se enteró de lo sucedido.

-¿Y lo has echado?- Edward asintió con rotundidad- ¡Papá! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Es lo mejor para ti.

-¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué lo dices tú!- Renesmee lo miró con intensidad- ¿¡Y que pasa si yo acepto a Seth! ¿¡Te has parado a pensar que igual yo si quiero que esté a mi lado!

-No puedes estar hablando en serio... ¿Sientes algo por él?- Renesmee se puso colorada pero no bajó la mirada ni negó- ¡NO! ¡Ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo!

Renesmee fue a su habitación corriendo, llorando de amargura ante la injusticia que acababa de hacer su padre. En el salón nadie sabía que decir, Edward estaba fuera de si.

-¿Podéis dejarnos a solas, por favor?- Pidió Bella, de inmediato todos salieron del salón.

-¿No me digas que tú también estás a favor de que Seth esté cerca de nuestra hija? Si me lo dices te juro que me suicido.

-Yo tampoco estoy contenta con la situación, Renesmee aun es muy joven- Bella habló con calma, sin apartar la mirada de Edward- Pero no me desagrada que sea Seth quien se haya imprimado de ella.

-Estupendo- Rió sin ganas Edward- Tú también estás de su lado.

-Edward, dime una cosa, ¿no te recuerdan a alguien?- Edward la miró sin comprender- Ella joven y cariñosa, él fuerte y mayor, completamente diferentes a simple vista pero con el mismo coraje, él dispuesto a todo por protegerla y ella capaz de enfrentarse a todos por estar con él.

-¿Crees que se parecen a nosotros?

-Edward, es nuestra historia, es lo mismo que nos sucedió a nosotros- Le explicó ella acariciando su mejilla con cariño mientras le sonreía- No te niegues a que tu hija sea feliz, si ella quiere a Seth debemos respetarlo y apoyarla, igual que los demás nos apoyaron a nosotros cuando decidimos casarnos.

-Y pensar que creí que me había librado de Seth para siempre- Rió Edward con algo más de simpatía- Supongo que tienes razón- Suspiró derrotado- Es solo que... No quiero perder a mi pequeña.

-No la vas a perder Edward, pero es ley de vida, tiene que crecer y hacer su propia vida al margen de nosotros.

-Empiezo a darme cuenta- Edward besó los labios de Bella con cariño- Iré a hablar con ella, creo que le debo una disculpa.

-Ve, yo iré a hablar con Seth.

Edward fue hasta la habitación de Renesmee y entró sin llamar, la encontró sobre la cama, llorando con desesperación. Se acercó hasta allí y se sentó en el borde.

-Renesmee, cielo, creo que te debo una disculpa- Renesmee giró su rostro sobre la almohada para mirarlo sin decir una palabra- Siento lo que he dicho antes, tienes derecho a elegir a quien quieras, y Seth es una buena elección- Suspiró- Solo es que has crecido tan rápido... No me hago a la idea de que te estás convirtiendo en una jovencita hermosa y que ya no eres mi pequeña princesa.

-Siempre seré tu princesa, eso te lo prometo.

-¿Me perdonas?- Renesmee sonrió y lo abrazó- Siento ser tan tonto cuando me pongo celoso.

-No importa papá, te quiero tal y como eres.

De esa forma, Seth pasó a formar parte de la vida de Renesmee, siendo su guardián, su protector, tal como lo había sido Edward de Bella.

**Perdón por el retraso, pero aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, y lamento deciros que tan solo queda el epílogo, si me da tiempo lo subiré esta noche, sino mañana lo tenéis sin falta.  
><strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido la imprimación de Seth? ¿Y la actitud de Edward? A mi me encanta que se asemeje tanto a la historia de ellos dos.  
><strong>

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos  
><strong>


	37. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Los niño corrían felizmente por la plaza interior, sus risas inundaban todo el lugar, la pequeña Elisabeth de apenas tres años intentaba atrapar a sus hermanos gemelos, Paul y Embry de seis años.

Su madre, Renesmee, los observaba sonriente sentada en un banco de piedra, abrazada por su marido Seth, mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño.

Diez años habían pasado desde que Renesmee descubrió sus genes vampiros, diez años desde que ella y Seth se habían enamorado, diez años desde que Edward tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar a aquel licántropo como yerno.

Desde uno de los balcones, él los observaba, siempre lo hacía, al principio, esperando a que Seth hiciera algo que dañara a su pequeña, pero poco a poco dejó de lado ese odio obsesivo por Seth, convirtiendo ese odio en una hermosa costumbre, le encantaba ver a su hija y a sus nietos disfrutar cada día, ser felices.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver lo amplia que era su familia y lo feliz que se sentía de poder formar parte de ella. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y su sonrisa aumentó.

-¿Otra vez mirando a Renesmee?- Él asintió- A ella no le gusta que la vigiles así.

-Hace tiempo que no la vigilo, pero me gusta ver lo feliz que es, y contemplar lo maravillosa que es.

-Aun así, deberías darles intimidad, no es agradable ser vigilado todo el tiempo- Se quejó ella- Deberías prestar más atención a otras cosas o a otras personas.

-¿A otras personas?- Edward notó el doble sentido de esa frase- ¿Es que acaso te he tenido desatendida?- Bella asintió- Y yo que creía que todas las noches te dejaba satisfecha- Su rostro se ensombreció- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? No es mi placer el que busco cuando estamos juntos sino el tuyo, deberías haberme dicho que...

-No me refiero a eso- le cortó rápidamente- Nuestros encuentros nocturnos son maravillosos, pero echo de menos tus atenciones, tu sobreproteccionismo... Te echo de menos a ti, y me haces mucha falta ahora mismo.

-Cariño, se que estás preocupada por los informes que han presentado Rosalie y Emmet sobre el señor oscuro- Le dijo envolviendo su cintura y besando su frente- No tienes nada que temer, tardará siglos, o incluso milenios en poder tan siquiera aspirar al poder que tenía antes, estamos a salvo, todos nosotros.

-Lo se, pero...

-Bella, cariño, entiendo que estés asustada por todo lo que sucedió la vez anterior- La apretó más contra él- Pero no dejaré que vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

-Edward, no es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿A no?- Edward quedó un tanto desconcertado- ¿Y que puede haber tan importante como para que te tenga tan asustada?

-Todos sabíamos que el diablo no iba a desaparecer, que la maldad existe y que mientras haya maldad, Satanás seguirá vivo, por eso no me preocupa, se que volverá y cuando lo haga estaremos preparados para enfrentarle de nuevo- Bella suspiró sonoramente- Mi miedo es por ti, por como te puedas tomar esto.

-¿Tomarme el que?

-No quiero que suceda como la vez anterior, ni que te alejes, quiero que seas el primero en saberlo, pero temo tu reacción, no hemos hablado nunca de ello- Dijo nerviosa estrujándose las manos.

-Espera...- Edward miró a su esposa a los ojos con un brillo especial, apoyó una mano sobre su vientre y sonrió-¿Estás embarazada?- Bella asintió más nerviosa que antes- ¡Bella!- Edward la abrazó con fuerza y giró con ella en brazos- ¡Eso es maravilloso!

-¿De verdad te alegra la noticia?

-Alegrarme es poco- La besó con fuerza y pasión, calmando todos los temores de Bella.

Podríamos decir que fueron felices para siempre, que Satanás nunca volvió, que las guerras entre las especies que cambiaron el transcurso de la historia no volvieron a repetirse, pero cuando se es inmortal, la vida nunca acaba, y los problemas tampoco.

Satanás no dejó de intentar recuperar su poder, siempre con la idea de vengarse de los que le habían vencido, las luchas entre las distintas especies reaparecieron al llegar las nuevas generaciones al poder, generaciones que habían olvidado con el transcurso de los siglos los lazos que los habían unido.

Únicamente, los vampiros, como seres inmortales que eran, recordaban todo lo sucedido, y con frecuencia eran los que mediaban entre las disputas. Pero eso... Eso ya es otra historia.

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia, no se si escribiré la continuación en un futuro, ahora mismo no tengo nada en mente, pero tampoco lo descarto.  
><strong>

**Espero que hayais disfrutado tanto como yo. Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en leerla y seguirla hasta el final, y especialmente a los que dejan reviews, para todo autor, los reviews son muy importantes.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en otra historia  
><strong>


End file.
